Through the Dark Mirror
by Mistress Euclid
Summary: Will, Paul and Sonny are themselves, but not. They live in a darker universe, one where the only thing that matters is power. This story contains Wilson, Horita and Paulson. Strong violence and sex, and it is a love triangle. All the characters have strong feelings for one another, but the story turns very much toward Wilson as it proceeds.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Dark Mirror Chapter 1, a days of our lives fanfic | FanFiction

I don't own Days of Our Lives or intend to profit from the story.

This story is inspired by a conversation that was had at the Will/Paul/Sonny fan forum called Common Grounds. Honeybees, one of the posters, suggested a scenario in which Will, Paul and Sonny would exist in a Mirror Universe similar to what is seen in the Star Trek Universe. She came up with the roles each of our heroes plays, and I took it upon myself to write the scenario.

This story will contain lots of sex and violence and explore Will/Sonny, Will/Paul and Paul/Sonny.

* * *

_This is a mirror universe of Salem. It's the place we know, but darker. The DiMeras don't just rule Salem, but the entire world. Being close to them means being close to power, having wealth and access to all manner of pleasures. Opposing them means a life of suffering._

Commander William Robert Horton, dressed smartly in a black uniform with a Dimera insignia on his shoulder, looked out of his office window onto The DiMera Town Square. The large mural of Stefano Dimera stared out over the public space with an air of benevolent authority. The unspoken message was clear: obey the state and you will be safe.

Will's mouth curled into a smirk. He had been unfortunately born into two families that had a habit of disobeying the state. His father was a Horton, and his mother was a Brady. However, in an extraordinary twist of fate, Stefano's beloved son EJ had fallen in love with Will's mother.

Will shook his head. His mother, Samantha, had been resistant at first, which was a foolishness that could have gotten them all killed. Will had only been a boy at the time, so he had been a fool as well - in that he wanted his parents to stay together. He begged his father and mother to fight, as his grandparents on both sides had done.

Then, Will's father had disappeared. It wasn't long after that that his mother married EJ and soon Will's three half siblings arrived.

At first, Will thought he might be shipped away, but EJ was always kind to him. Kindness to him, as it turned out, endeared Mother Samantha to her new husband. EJ valued her affection more than he hated Will.

EJ had arranged for Will to attend the best schools money could buy, and when Will graduated EJ had slipped Will into a position as an attache to the minister of propaganda. It was Will's job to celebrate life under the DiMeras. To that end he wrote articles, produced documentaries and was even working on a screenplay that celebrated the great romance between EJ and his mother.

Will sighed and opened the file of photographs that Zoe had brought him.

He recognized the subject immediately. Paul Narita. In three years, he had become one of the most popular and well-known gladiators in the world. Undefeated, he was only a few victories away from earning his freedom. Not only was Paul exceptionally talented, he was highly charismatic and photographed extremely well. The photos Zoe had brought showed Narita in various stages of undress, and Will felt his face get a little warm.

Will picked up his phone and called her. "You're right about Narita. I'll write a profile on him myself. Bring him here this afternoon by three o'clock."

Will traced the outline of Narita's body with his finger. The young man had been caught engaging in sedition a few years earlier. Given his youth, he was offered the chance to become a gladiator rather than being sent to prison. He'd made the right choice obviously, but Will worried the young man might not be cooperative with his article.

"I'm sure I can come up with some enticing incentives," Will said to himself.

* * *

"Are the blinds shut?" asked Sonny as he grabbed a crowbar.

"They sure are, boss," said Ben, "and the doors are locked and the closed sign is posted."

"Perfect," replied Sonny.

Sonny Kiriakas owned a small coffee shop on the edge of the town square called Common Grounds. It was a thriving and popular business, and Sonny had just expanded into roasting his own coffee beans. He hoped that the Common Grounds brand of coffee he was launching would become the choice for all of Salem's best establishments.

So, that was why the storeroom that evening was piled high with wooden crates from Columbia and why Sonny and his right hand man Ben had stayed late. They had to take inventory.

As Sonny pried open a crate, the smell of coffee wafted through the storeroom, even more so than normal.

"Amazing," said Ben as he inhaled. "The stuff we roast is going to be amazing."

"Indeed," said Sonny as he reached into a sack of beans. He rummaged around until he found hard metal. He pulled the object out. It was the barrel of what, when assembled, would be a very deadly machine gun.

Ben grinned. "Killer."

Sonny smirked. "That's the idea. There should be four automatic machine guns and four automatic pistols this shipment and next. Enough to make our militia a force to be reckoned with, I think."

Ben nodded as he opened a crate. "The coffee smells good, too," he laughed as he started unpacking usually heavy sacks of coffee. While doing so, some crumbled papers that had been used as packing materials fell on the floor. Sonny leaned over to help Ben collect them, but stopped.

They were fliers, in Spanish. Sonny barely understood the language, but he recognized it as promoting a gladiatorial match that was going to be on Columbian TV, and one of the stars was…Paul Narita.

Ben looked over Sonny's shoulder. "Damn…I'm sorry. That's probably an unpleasant reminder."

Sonny swallowed. It had been three years since Paul had been arrested, and each day got harder, not easier. "I don't need a reminder. I think about him all the time, but there are rumors he'll be free soon."

Ben clapped him on the shoulder. "I know it's hard, not being able to even see him or communicate with him, but it won't be long. He's survived this long, he'll come home to you." Ben paused. "Why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner? I'll cook and you and Abigail can reminisce about old times. She'll love seeing you." Sonny nodded. Part of him wanted to use these weapons to free Paul immediately, but that would be both selfish and stupid, especially if it was the truth that Paul would be free soon. Sonny wasn't in a position to be selfish. The resistance was counting on him, and they had much bigger plans. They were going to cut the head off the DiMera hydra, one by one. When there were no more DiMeras, there would be a better world for not only Paul but all the people Sonny loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul Narita hadn't left the Gladiator Training Center to go anywhere else but a stadium in three years, and now he found himself in the Imperial Palace being escorted through a wing that clearly served as offices.

The guards hadn't told him why he was there, but since it didn't appear to be a place where executions happened, Paul relaxed a bit as he was taken into an elegant waiting room.

"Commander Horton will see you shortly," said an attractive, dark-haired woman. "May I offer you anything?"

Paul raised his eyebrow flirtatiously and looked the woman up and down. "Anything in particular you had in mind?"

The woman smirked. "Water, juice of all sorts or beer and wine. The Commander keeps single malt scotch in his office, but you'll have to ask him for it."

Paul smiled. "That's a…disappointing selection…" he replied suggestively.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes.

"How about water?" asked Paul. "I'm not supposed to drink alcohol. Training rules."

She nodded and went to the bar and filled a crystal glass with water. She handed it to Paul.

"Excuse me, miss…" he said as she was walking away. She turned and looked at him, as though expecting another come one, but he had a real question. "Do you know why I'm here?"

She smiled. "Commander Horton will explain," she replied and disappeared down a hallway.

Paul sat down and sipped his water. He looked around, and he admired the beautiful graphic posters that portrayed how wonderful life under the DiMeras was. There was a series of six, each celebrating food, security, family, art and peace. Paul knew it was all bullshit, but he admired the effort.

"Those posters were my idea. I'm not the artist, of course, but it was my concept."

Paul turned his head to see a beautiful, sandy-haired man - no boy really - standing in the door of the big office. He was dressed in the uniform of the security forces, but there was nothing menacing about him. Paul stood up.

_How young could he be, and how is it that he is in the big office?_

"You're very talented," said Paul. "I'm sure these posters are very effective."

The boy smiled. "You're very talented, too, Mr. Narita. May I call you Paul? That's why I've asked you here." The boy paused. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sheepishly as he held out his hand. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Will Horton."

"It's nice to meet you, Commander Horton," purred Paul as he gripped the young man's hand a little too long and hard. Their eyes met, and Paul could see a tell tale blush in Commander Horton's fair cheeks.

"You can call me WIll," replied the Commander softly.

_He's as gay as I am, I'd stake my life on it. I can use that. Plus, he's…adorable. It's like he's playing dress up in that uniform._

"That's generous of you, Will," purred Paul.

WIll smiled. "Come into my office. I'll tell you what I've got planned for you. I hope you'll approve."

Will led Paul into his office, which was flooded with natural light. Picture windows looked over the square.

"Are you sure you don't want more than water? I won't tell your trainer," said Will.

Paul took a deep breath. "I'll have what you're having."

Will smiled. "Champagne, then. All the way from France. Sit down," he said gesturing to a comfortable sofa.

Paul obeyed and watched as Will opened a bottle and poured two glasses.

"You may or may not know, but I do a lot of of media work. That's my job. I write articles…tell stories, true ones, of course, that make people feel better about the world they live in. I think a profile of you as you move to win your freedom could be really inspiring to many people, especially kids." Will handed Paul a glass, and Paul took a sip.

Paul didn't get to read much, but he knew who Will was now. He was some sort of relative of the DiMeras by marriage and he was apparently a talented writer and filmmaker. He used that talent to serve the DiMeras, but that didn't mean his work wasn't good. Will produced good quality work for an evil purpose, but Paul knew better than to say so.

Yet, he realized he was about to be used for the same evil purpose. Yet, Paul didn't know if he had a choice.

"What would you need from me?" asked Paul.

Will smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Paul. He looked him straight in the eye. "The truth," he said. "I want to tell your story. How, when you were young you did foolish things, said foolish things that you regret, but now you're on the verge of winning your freedom. You've become a hero."

Paul took another gulp of his Champagne, and he didn't look away from Will. "How do you know I regret the things I said?"

Will smiled. "Because I used to say similar things. I wasn't born into the DiMera family like my siblings. I was raised to believe the DiMeras were wrong, evil even, but I saw the light. I think you have, too."

Paul almost laughed at that. He despised the DiMera family, always had and always would. Yet, he knew better than to resist this request from the junior propaganda minister. He was only months away from freedom, and he wasn't going to do anything to mess that up.

Yet, Paul couldn't bring himself to form words. He just nodded slowly, and Will grinned and briefly clapped Paul on the shoulder.

"Also," said Will, "since I don't write fluff pieces, I'll have to get to know you. I don't want to interfere with your training, of course, but I've arranged for you to have an apartment here in the palace, right near my own. We'll have to be working at odd hours, so that will be convenient for both of us. I'll arrange a car that will take you to matches and training... I think you'll find digs here a lot more comfortable that the dorms."

Paul bit his lip. "Thank you," he said. "I don't think I remember what a real bed feels like…that will be heavenly."

If Will picked up on the suggestion in Paul's voice, he didn't show it. "Beyond that, is there anything else I could provide you that will make it easier for you to cooperate with me?"

Paul didn't want to push his luck, but he couldn't help it. "Yes," he said. "I haven't seen or talked to my mother since I was arrested. She lives in San Fransisco. She and my grandfather must know what happened, but I'd like to talk to them…see them if I could. They'd be able to help you with photos…background information." Will smiled again, and it seemed sincere, even enthusiastic. "Of course. Family background interviews really add substance to a profile. I'll make some calls, and we can even arrange to fly them both here."

Paul knew this was a deal with the devil, but he couldn't help himself. He started to feel a genuine gratitude toward Will, and he knew that could be dangerous. Very dangerous. Still, Paul felt if he played this right, he could be free sooner rather than later. That couldn't be a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_As the morning light filtered through the blinds, Sonny couldn't remember every being this happy. He sighed deeply and snuggled up against his lover, who snored lightly. Sonny was tempted to reach up and wake Paul with a kiss, but he thought it would be better if he slept. After all, they literally had a mountain to climb that day._

Sonny sighed as he carefully checked over the weapon, trying to keep his mind from Paul and on the task at hand, but he was failing. Sweet Paul. They'd met while prepping to climb Mount Fuji, not exactly a stereotypical place for two guys to fall in love, but it had happened. Sonny had awkwardly tried to speak Japanese to Paul, who had replied in American accented English that he was from San Fransisco. Sonny sheepishly apologized, and Paul had laughed it off. When Paul suggested they become climbing partners, Sonny had wanted to refuse because he was already nursing a crush that at the time seemed masochistic and bound to make Paul uncomfortable, but Sonny couldn't say no to Paul. He said yes then, and then said yes when Paul had invited him to his room and then when he asked if he could kiss him. Sonny had thought his gaydar was finally tuned, but he had been so surprised that he barely got a yes blurted out before their lips crashed together.

Sonny shook his head. Paul hadn't been political at all before meeting Sonny, but the Kiriakas anti Dimera fever was catching apparently. Paul wasn't shy, and as an up-and-coming athlete, he had a platform. He was too free with his opinions.

The secret police arrived with out warning. They hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye.

Sonny, on the other hand, knew when to keep his mouth shut and how to play the game. The secret police thought of him as the good Kiriakas, the one who wanted only to be a respectable young entrepreneur. Because of his great-Uncle and his father and his brothers, Sonny knew he was being watched. He never gave them any reason to be suspicious. Uncle Vic had taught him well, and in fact, very soon the police were going to think of him as a good citizen.

T came into the back. "Everything is set up, boss. If Elvis sticks to his usual routine, he'll get his latte and read the paper outside."

Sonny nodded and looked down at the latex mask they had gotten from a man who used to work on movie sets.

It wouldn't fool anyone up close, but all it had to do was fool the CCTV cameras. Instead of a a brown haired, fair skilled man, they would see a dark haired man who was hispanic or maybe South Asian. On top of that, T would be wearing lifts in his shoes to make him three inches taller.

"Are you sure, T?" asked Sonny. "I'll do it if you want me to."

Sonny took a deep breath. He had wanted to assume the risk himself, but everyone else agreed that Sonny's leadership was too important and Common Grounds was too important to risk. Sonny was to hide in plain sight, calling the police to report the shooting and cooperating with the police. Among the resistance, Sonny's nickname was Mr. Zen. It wasn't given by accident. Sonny had beaten more than one lie detector test.

Just then, Ben came into the storeroom, carrying his own mask, that was identical to the one that T would wear.

"I best get dressed, boss," said T. "It's almost showtime."

The plan was simple. T would use the steam tunnel beneath Common Grounds to emerge into an alley three blocks away. He would then walk past Elvis, shoot him in the head and run into Common Grounds. He would hand the gun off to Ben, also wearing the same latex mask, who would jump into a van that was waiting. The van would take him across town, where they would ditch the van and disappear into a warehouse.

Sonny would meanwhile call the police and cooperate fully with the investigation. Without the mask Ben would walk to a small waste disposal facility with a Kiriaksas-friendly proprietor. The mask and gun would be incinerated there. Meanwhile, T would work in the storeroom, packing up shipments of coffee. His mask would be shipped to Alex in Phoenix and Alex would destroy it there.

Sonny and T's eyes met, and Sonny trusted that T would come through for them all.

* * *

Paul woke up in his comfortable new bed, better rested than he had been in years. Clean sheets, a soft mattress and privacy were all luxuries that he had nearly forgotten. He then showered and dressed and got together some things to take to the Gladiator Training Center to do his morning workout.

His apartments weren't terribly large, but they had a lovely view of the palace gardens and were only just down the hall from Will's larger ones, or at least Will had said so. Paul hadn't seen the inside of Will's apartment, as they had started the preliminary interviews the night before in Paul's place. Paul wondered absently if Will's bed was even more comfortable, and then smiled to himself as he resolved to find out first hand if that was true.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Paul assumed it was the guards and he went and answered the door only to see a pale and stricken-looking Will at the door. Will strode inside.

"There won't be any training today or tournaments for the foreseeable future," he breathed. "EJ Dimera is dead. Shot in broad daylight."

Paul inhaled a sharp breath. "That's awful," he said truthfully. If Gladiator matches were postponed indefinitely, the his impeding freedom was as well.

Will moved to the sofa and sat down with is face in his hands. "Stefano had my mother and brother and sisters taken away this morning to his private island. I barely spoke to my mother on the phone."

Paul awkwardly sat next to Will and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It must be hard not be able to comfort your mother…were you close to EJ?"

Will lifted his head up. "I don't know how to answer that. Our relationship was difficult to explain, but I don't know what would have become of me if he hadn't protected me and helped me. I would probably be as dead my real dad…" Paul sighed. "I never knew my real father…or had a step father, but I'm sorry for what you are going through. If I can help…"

Will lifted his head and he smiled softly at Paul before pulling him into his arms. Paul accepted the hug and hugged back, and he realized he genuinely wanted to comfort Will. He also couldn't help but notice the pleasant hardness of his upper body and how he smelled the sandalwood. Paul hadn't been a monk since being imprisoned, but he had to be careful. One couldn't afford to fall in love with someone you might end up facing in the ring. Sex in the dorms was just that, sex.

Paul breathed heavily for a moment, before Will pulled back. Their eyes met, and then Paul impulsively leaned over and brushed his lips over Will's. To Paul's delight, Will kissed back, gently at first but then more passionately. Paul pushed Will back on the couch as they kissed, his hands naturally finding the buttons of Will's shirt, but Will's hands caught him.

"As much as I'd love to continue," whispered Will. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. Not because of EJ. Not because of the article."

Paul smirked, and he leaned over and whispered in your ear. "I wouldn't do it for either of those reasons. I want you because you're hot."

Will laughed a little and sat up, but he gripped Paul's hand. "I have an idea. I'm going to suggest that a tournament be held in EJ's honor. It will award extra points, enough so that if you win, you'll be free."

Paul blinked for a second. He hadn't been defeated in the ring since the very early days of captivity. He knew he could win at a tournament.

"I haven't forgotten about your mother and grandfather either, " whispered Will. "I'll fly them in for the tournament. If you're free, then all three of you will be taken wherever you want to go."

Paul swallowed. "What if I want to go wherever you are?"

Will leaned over and kissed Paul on the cheek. "Then, I'll be waiting, and there won't be any doubt you want to be with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Will sat very still in the waiting room, staring down at his polished boots. He had been in this position before, but never in such grim circumstances. When he was a boy, the old man had taught him chess and given him lessons in strategy. It was the old man who had recognized Will's talent for manipulating words and images.

A tiny woman with jet black hair opened the double doors and told him to go inside. Will obeyed, his heart beating a little faster than normal but showing outward no signs of nervousness, or in fact any emotion at all.

Stefano's office was enormous, with an imposing desk and huge, floor to ceiling windows, doors that led to a huge balcony and a grand fireplace with two wing chairs in front of it. The old man sat there, a chest board laid out with the white pieces toward the empty chair.

Will silently sat down. _He must be in a generous mood, to give me the first-move advantage. He hasn't done that since I was a child, just learning the game._

"I'm sorry about Ej," said Will softly.

Stefano leaned over and slapped Will across the face. The blow smarted, but it didn't smart as much as previous blows from Stefano. Maybe Will was stronger. Maybe the old man was becoming frail. It didn't really matter, but Will took pride in the fact that he barely winced.

"That is for using the memorial for my son to gain the affection of your paramour," said Stefano.

Will blinked. Stefano had approved the tournament and before that he had approved Paul moving into the palace. Of course, he would have figured the real reason Will had requested the move.

"Sir," said Will, "the event will be a smashing success. Any fringe benefits for myself will not affect the message, that EJ's love of sport and his generosity extends from beyond the grave."

Stefano paused, and then a smile crept onto his lips. "He raised you well. You know, he'd have done the same thing when he was your age. He loved the perks of being my son. If he wanted something or someone…he knew how to get it."

Will moved one of the pawns on the chest board to begin the game. "You don't have to tell me that, Sir. My siblings are proof of that."

Stefano moved his own piece. "You'll need to tell Johnny what he was like. Help him remember."

Will nodded. He knew that his siblings' affection for him provided a layer of protection even his exceptional job performance did. Will stared at the old man…and he wondered for a moment who would succeed him.

* * *

Paul had spent the three previous days training. Now, the day before the tournament, he had spent most of his time resting, meditating and strategizing. He was preparing a bag to take his things to the stadium when the doorbell rang. He figured it was Will wanting to again prep him for speaking to the press.

Instead, he opened the door to see his mother and grandfather standing there. Paul felt a bit weak in the knees, and before he could act, his mother was hugging him. His grandfather bowed slightly and smiled. Paul couldn't believe it, though Will had promised, he didn't think it was really possible or would be this soon.

He led his mother and grandfather into the apartment, and he briefly noticed two guards outside the door. He acknowledged them with a brief nod before closing the door.

He got his mother and grandfather settled on the couch, offered them water and started to ask questions...how was the trip?" His mother smiled, gesturing that he should sit next to him. "Perhaps you should tell me how you are?" she asked softly.

He laughed softly and sat down. Of course, she would want to know. "It's really not been so bad," he assured her. "I was very lucky to be given this choice to be a gladiator. You know, right? You've seen?"

She nodded, reaching up and touching his face. "I'm proud of how well you've done, but I worry, too."

"It's almost over," he said. "I promise you…by tomorrow…"

He started talking to her about his training and his plans, and they gradually began to talk of other things. Over an hour had passed when the doorbell rang again. Paul got to his feet and answered the door.

Will stood there in his uniform, smiling softly. "I came to check on you and your guests."

Paul looked at him. Gratitude didn't begin to cover what he was feeling at the moment.

Will strode in and he politely greeted Paul's relatives, chatting with them about their trip and asking if they needed anything.

"We'd like to arrange some publicity photos this afternoon. Then, you'll be free to dine together, but after that, Paul's trainer has requested he be in seclusion for the rest of the night."

Tori nodded. "Of course, I don't want to distract him."

Paul shook his head. "You won't…" He stopped speaking. Of course, his trainer was right. If Paul was to be free to see his mother and grandfather all the time, he needed to win.

Will called for a guard and they came to escort Paul's family, his only family, away. Paul took a deep breath as they went, but he knew it was for the best. Will stayed behind.

"I'm sorry I had to have them taken away, but you understand…" Paul didn't give him a chance to finish. Instead he ran and pulled Will into a big hug. Then, he pulled away slightly but only so he could give him a deep, long kiss. Will returned the kiss, their tongues dancing for a long while before Will pulled away. By this time, Paul's body was on fire for Will. Will spoke. "I'd like nothing better than to take you in to the bedroom and distract you for the rest of the evening, but you know that's a bad idea. I'd fix the match if I could, but there are limits even to my power…"

Paul leaned over and their head's touched briefly. "I know," he replied. "Tomorrow night, everything will be different. Remember that."

* * *

Sonny had never been to the stadium since Paul had been taken. He feared that Paul would notice him and become distracted. He feared that he would not be able to resist jumping the gate and running into his arms.

Now, he sat in the back of Common Grounds watching the tournament on a big monitor. He had to admit, it was a stroke of genius to turn EJ's death into an entertainment event that would focus on the man's patronage of sport, generosity to children's charities and adorable, grieving children. Some people were bound to forget the death squads and the torture and mind control that was also part of his legacy.

Sonny watched the whole tournament, waiting for the final match. Before, he was treated to a ten minute film about the life of Paul Narita. His childhood. Single mother. Seduced into sedition as a young man. Given a chance…changed his ways. Sonny had to admit the narrative was slick, he just hoped there was no truth to it. Paul couldn't have been turned. It just wasn't possible. Paul was too smart.

The match itself was exciting, but there was little suspense. Paul made quick work of his opponent, and Stefano granted mercy to him. Paul had won his freedom, and the crowd roared.

Sonny watched as Paul's mother tearfully embraced him. Then, a grandfather. Laurels were given…and there in the frame was a young man. Sonny knew vaguely who he was, deputy propaganda minister or some such. He was the one who had written the profile of Paul for the state magazine, and no doubt was responsible for the video. Both had been detailed and accurate to what Sonny knew of Paul's life…so this young man must have gotten to know Paul.

Then, on the screen, Paul turned and briefly looked at him. They smiled at each other. The moment lasted a mere second, but it was unmistakable. Sonny felt stabbed in the heart.

"They say the pen is mightier than the sword," he whispered. "So, if EJ was the sword, maybe our next target should be the pen."


	5. Chapter 5

Ben shook his head as he looked down at the map of Salem. "We can't do it boss."

"Why?" asked Sonny. "I just explained to you just how influential Will Horton's work is. He's more dangerous to us than a thousand Chad DiMeras."

Ben sighed. "He's a _Horton_. He's Abigail's cousin."

"_I'm_ Abigail's cousin," spat Sonny, "and you were supposed to ask her if she could find out his schedule, not tell her he was a target."

Ben shook his head. "Abby can put two and two together, boss, you know that. Turns out Will is one of her many, many Horton cousins and second cousins…I can't keep track, but her Uncle Lucas was one of us. Lucas used to be you, running his own discreet cell, and when EJ finally disappeared him, EJ took Lucas's wife and son…and that son is Will. Abigail feels sorry for him."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "You know very well we can't make decisions based on sentiment."

Ben leaned forward. "Abigail thinks that we could turn him to our cause. She thinks she could talk sense into him, make him a double agent."

Sonny sighed, and he swallowed his anger. "Too risky. We'll stick with the original plan. Carjack him. Have him drive to the Smith Island Ferry. Render him unconscious, dump his bound and gagged body in the lake. No blood, and Tad's friends can make sure the car is broken down for parts before Horton is reported missing."

Sonny felt pride in the plan. The only kink was that they didn't know exactly when this would all happen. Horton didn't seem to move about with any consistency, unlike EJ. So, Sonny would have to lie in wait and strike when the moment presented itself.

"We've got a mole in the palace parking garage. She can tell us when Horton leaves in his car and which road he takes," explained Sonny. "We'll have to be prepared at a moment's notice."

If all went well, it would be weeks before they found Horton's body.

* * *

There had been days of interviews and appearances, but finally things had started to wind down for Paul. He'd had a chance to catch up with his mother and grandfather, but this evening, he was spending with Will. It was their first official date.

They dined at a small, unpretentious little restaurant near the square. The owners clearly knew Will, and they had been seated in a small, romantic table in the back, complete with candlelight and a linen tablecloth.

"I didn't think you'd want to sit in the window," said Will as he sipped his wine. "I'm guessing you have had enough of being on display."

Paul let out a breath, and he relaxed a bit. He knew he was a showpiece for the regime, and he'd played his part, but the charade was getting old. He appreciated that Will understood that. He looked into Will's eyes and wondered just how much of Will's loyalty to the regime was a charade, a mere way of surviving? Or did Will actually believe the tales he spun so expertly?

Paul took a sip of his wine, which was the finest he'd ever drunk. This little place might look unassuming, but the clearly had an impressive cellar.

"Bordeaux," said Will. "The finest vintage available. They always keep a few bottles for me. It goes well with their Sautéed Bass with Lemongrass. Of course, there's other dishes it pairs with…order whatever you like. You're not in training anymore."

Paul grinned as he looked at the menu. He couldn't remember the last time he had had dessert. "I won't make a habit of it, but I think tonight I'll order whatever I like." He glanced over at Will, and he admired the way Will's shirt clung to his body.

Paul's heart started to beat a little faster. He hadn't felt like this is so long, even though he was sure he couldn't trust Will…he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere.

Will seemed to sense the direction of Paul's thoughts. "You have a choice," he said. "You don't have to stay. You could find that boy…the one you told me about during the interviews. The one you loved."

Paul shook his head. "He's in the past. You could be the future."

Will didn't respond, only began to chat more about the menu. After the leisurely meal, they walked through the square and back to the palace. Will led Paul back to his rooms.

"After all this time," said Paul as he led Will inside, "I haven't seen your apartment. You always come here. Maybe we can go to your place…sometime. It must be nicer than this."

Will smiled. "It's bigger, that's for sure, and there's a balcony. We'll go there soon enough, I promise, but I don't want you to see my clutter quite yet. I'd rather keep the illusion that I'm always this polished."

Paul shut the door behind Will and turned. "Would you like…"

Paul didn't get to finish the question because Will's mouth crashed into his. The kiss was hard and passionate, harder than it ever had been between them. Paul returned the kiss throwing himself into Will's arms.

They didn't stop kissing as Will pushed them toward the bedroom. Will pushed Paul back onto the bed and began unbuttoning Paul's shirt. Paul quickly shrugged out of it, tossing it aside. Will gazed at Paul's bare chest and gave a soft smile, and Paul began unbuttoning Will's shirt and then slowly pushed it off Will's body. He then carefully began to run his hands up and down Will's sculpted arms. He had never seen Will shirtless. He was as beautiful as Paul had imagined.

Will reached down and caressed the bulge in Paul's pants, and Paul gasped. Will clearly took that as encouragement and deftly unbuckled Paul's belt and pulled down Paul's pants and underwear in one go. Paul's cock sprang free.

"Gorgeous," whispered Will and he slithered down Paul's body, peppering kisses along the way. Paul knew what was coming but he still groaned at Will's tongue and then mouth on his shaft. Will expertly sucked and licked until Paul was so close to the edge he moaned out protest. Will understood, and he crawled up and kissed Paul on the mouth.

Paul felt dizzy. He was so used to being the aggressor. He had never felt this…seduced before. He swallowed as he gazed into Will's impossibly blue eyes. They were so cold, and yet Paul felt warm somehow.

Paul's hands found Will's belt and undid it. He pushed down Will's pants and boxers, and he almost blushed when he saw the size of Will's cock. No wonder he had so much confidence. Will wriggled out of his pants and underwear and kicked off his shoes and then helped Paul do the same.

Will grinned and he brushed a hand down Paul's chest and onto his thigh. Paul inhaled as Will's hand snaked around and grabbed Paul's ass and squeezed it. Paul recognized Will's intentions, and he blushed. He'd always been a top, but he wasn't about to disappoint Will, either.

"Do we have a situation here?" whispered Will as he leaned over and brushed his lips over Paul's.

Paul shook his head and closed his eyes. Paul felt Will's strong hands turn him over. Paul took a few deep breaths as he heard Will rummage in the nightstand. Soon enough, Paul felt a slicked up finger begin to penetrate him.

"Is this really so new to you?" asked Will.

Paul nodded. "How can you tell?"

"By the adorable look of terror on your face. Don't worry. I've bottomed before…there's great pleasure in being flexible. Let me show you. Just relax and try and stay hard."

Paul obeyed, and he did his best to relax as Will's stinging fingers proceeded to open him up. He knew the drill, he'd done it to others. There would be pain at first, but then pleasure too. Will eventually removed his fingers and moved Paul to his knees. Paul kept his eyes closed as Will started to penetrate Paul with his slicked-up cock. Paul cried out at the painful invasion, but he'd experienced worse. He bit his lip and tried to relax as Will pushed forward.

"I want this to feel good," gasped Will. "Tell me when it does."

Paul never thought it could, but eventually his body relaxed and while the pain didn't really end, there was a sharp burst of pleasure. "Yes," he moaned.

Will started to move, and Paul just let go and let it happen. He wondered if he could come with Will inside him like this, but to his shock Will pulled out.

Paul turned around and looked at Will, who was grinning.

"Now it's your turn," said Will as he flung himself on his back and exposed his gorgeous ass.

Paul didn't need to be told twice, and he was soon opening Will up with is own skilled fingers. Will was far less tentative than Paul had been. He was clearly flexible.

"Come on," ordered Will with playful impatience. "I want you to fuck the hell out of me."

Paul gave Will what he wanted, burying himself inside Will. He was soon thrusting hard, moving toward his climax but Will suddenly wriggled free of Paul. Their eyes met, and they kissed hard again. Will's hand found Paul's cock and began to stroke him hard. Paul understood, this is how they would finish, neither of them dominant. He soon shivered and came all over Will's hard stomach. He was still wrapped up in his own euphoria when Will started to jerk himself off. Paul reached down to help and soon Will was groaning and coming in his hand.

"Amazing," whispered Will.

Paul nodded and then he kissed Will gently on the mouth. They relaxed in each other's arms for awhile before Will got up and brought them a damp towel with which to clean up.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing," said Will. "Like I said, you're free now, and I hope you'll continue to use that freedom to see me." Will started to get dressed.

"Of course…I want to," replied Paul. "I'll continue later tonight if you like."

Will shook his head. "I can't. I have a very important all day appointment tomorrow. I need to go back to my place tonight."

Paul was surprised at the disappointment he felt, but he nodded.

"Don't get dressed," ordered Will. "I want to remember you naked like that." He leaned down and kissed Paul's cheek before heading toward the door. "I'll call tomorrow," he said before disappearing.

* * *

This time, Sonny wasn't going to let T do the dirty work. He would carjack and kill Horton himself. He felt a twinge of guilt, wondering if Abby was right. Maybe Horton wasn't a lost cause, but that really wasn't Sonny's concern. They had momentum since EJ's death, and they needed to continue that momentum. Horton had made his choice.

Sonny had a picture of the car on his phone. It was a nondescript vehicle, navy blue with dark windows. Somehow, Sonny had expected a fancy sports car, but then again if Will Horton didn't want to be noticed the blue car was perfect.

Sonny had a device that would open electronic locks in one hand and a gun inside his coat. The CCTV cameras had been disabled on this corner, so that wouldn't be an issue. The only worry was that Will Horton would make an unexpected turn and not stop at the stop sign where they expected him.

Soon, Sonny's fear of that ended when he spied Horton's car. The man drove like a grandma, not even a little above the speed limit. He came to a full stop, and Sonny worked fast. He unlocked and opened the door and got inside.

"What the hell?" said Horton as Sonny slammed the door.

Sonny pulled out a gun. "Do as I say and you won't be hurt," he lied. "Now drive."

"You're making a big mistake," said Horton, but he started to drive.

Sonny noticed that Will was dressed very casually, even though it was the middle of the week. No uniform.

"Head to toward the pier," said Sonny, and then he turned around to check and see if they were being followed.

That's when the plan went awry. Sonny saw something very, very unexpected and problematic in the back seat. A carseat, with a little girl not even two years old, in it. The little girl looked at Sonny and then she waved at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Ari," said Horton lightly. "We're just giving this nice man a ride and then we'll get to the zoo like I promised."

Sonny's heart caught in his throat. "Dammit," he whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to give a shout out to all the nice people at the Commongrounds freeforum net fan community for their support and desire to discuss the Pillson triangle like grown-ups. Below is a plot driven chapter, in which we learn a little more about how Arianna came to be in this universe.

* * *

_No witnesses. No witnesses. No witnesses._

_That was the deal. Witnesses were dangerous._

Sonny stared down at Will Horton's prone body, wondering absurdly if the fall to the concrete warehouse floor would leave bruises on him. He knelt down and bound Horton's hands and feet with zip ties. Then, he put tape over this mouth. Sonny briefly thought of taping his nose, too, but then he glanced into the back seat of the car. Thankfully, the child wasn't crying yet, but she was fussing and trying to get out of her carseat. The little girl…Arianna was her name…had seen Sonny place the chloroform over her father's mouth and seen Sonny push him out of the car.

Sonny took a deep breath, and then he went around to the other side of the car and opened the back passenger door.

The girl stared at him, clearly confused.

"Ari," he said softly, using the name he'd heard Horton use. "Your daddy's sick, but I'm going to take care of him." Sonny blinked. The girl wasn't even two yet…at least he thought. He'd never been around babies, didn't know what to do with one. He didn't know what she could remember or even whether she would be able to identify him. He unbuckled the girl and picked her up.

"Daddy," Arianna said as she looked over to the other side of the car.

"Shhh…" replied Sonny. "Daddy's sleeping."

The little girl nodded, but she still looked over to where Horton was lying, and though they couldn't see him she knew he was there and stretched her arms out.

"What the hell?" asked T as he arrived. He was clad in overalls, ready to take care of Horton's car.

"T," said Sonny, "thank god. Can you take her? I need to figure out what to do, and watch your language. There's a baby here."

T looked at Arianna and the car and at Sonny. "You weren't supposed to bring a baby. Where's Horton?"

"Over there," said Sonny gesturing with his head toward the other side of the car. "I didn't know he had a baby or the baby would be in the car."

T walked around and looked down onto the floor. "Is he dead?" he asked.

"No," said Sonny. "Just knocked out. I wasn't…I don't know…I…that's her father. I couldn't…I don't know what she can remember or say."

T shook his head. "Damn," he said. "Well, we can still follow the plan, but we need to find a place for her because I'm not going to be involved with killing a baby."

Sonny nodded. He knew the wisest thing would be to kill Horton as planned, along with the girl. Yet, he knew they couldn't killed the girl. They'd just have find somewhere to stash the baby far away. He had cousins in Greece, and maybe they could take the girl. They'd just have to find away to get her there, but Sonny was hesitant. It was all very risky.

"What's this?" said Ben as he walked into the warehouse. The plan was that Ben was supposed to help Sonny dump Horton in the river.

"Ben," said Sonny "can you hold this baby?"

Ben walked up to Sonny. "I don't know anything about babies. I'm the youngest," he said, glancing over at T.

"It's Horton's kid," explained T. "Right? That's Horton's daughter. I mean, she looks just like him."

Ben looked at Arianna."And every other Horton. That could be Abigail's baby picture…I mean, except it's not a picture…it's an actual baby." Ben approached Arianna. "Hi cutie," he whispered and the little girl nodded shyly.

Sonny realized Arianna was becoming a bit heavy in his arms, and he was having trouble thinking. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that as long as this little girl was in his arms…the thought of killing her daddy didn't sit well with Sonny. "Maybe you should hold her," said Sonny. "My arms are getting tired."

Ben smirked at took the little girl into his arms, but just then she started to whimper, "Daddy…"

Ben walked around the car and pointed. "There's Daddy. He's sleeping. Did you know I know your daddy's cousin really well? That makes her your cousin, too. I'm sure she'd love to meet you." Ben held the girl with one hand and fished his phone out from another, meanwhile Arianna was reaching down toward the concrete floor and her father. "Hey baby," he said into the phone. "You know that project we were doing? Well, you're going to be happy to know there's a change in plans. We've gone with your plan, but if we're going to do that, we're going to need your help with something big. Yeah, that's where we are…okay. See you soon."

Sonny was about to ask what the hell Ben was doing making that kind of decision, but he was silent. He didn't want a baby to be the witness to a murder. Abigail thought they could turn Horton, and perhaps that was worth trying. It was certainly better than the alternative, which at it's most grim would involve…Sonny glanced over at Arianna. _No_, he thought. _The DiMeras killed innocent babies. They didn't. They wouldn't._

* * *

Paul sat in the tiny interrogation room and stared at the Inspector who had been questioning him for the past hour about Will, their relationship and Will's whereabouts. Paul was nervous, but not so much for himself but for Will. Paul didn't know where Will was nor did he have anything to do with his disappearance, so unless they wanted to frame Paul, he was going to be safe. For some reason, as he looked at Inspector Hernandez, he got the feeling that the man really did want to find Will and bring him back. This investigation wasn't a farce.

"Did Will mention Arianna at all the night you saw him last?" asked the Inspector.

Paul was confused. "Who?"

The Inspector pushed a tablet with a photograph of a little blond girl toward Paul. She was clearly a relative of Will's. The girl looked just like him.

"His daughter," replied Inspector Hernandez. "He never even told you about her, did he?"

As Paul looked a the girl, he felt a pang of hurt that Will had never mentioned her. "No," he said. "She's beautiful."

The inspector sighed. "It wasn't personal, that he didn't tell you. Will protects Arianna from everyone and everything. Her mother is dead…and the same person who killed her mother might be the one who took them…"

Paul didn't know what to say. "He never said a word…who did this? Who killed the girl's mother?"

Inspector Hernandez leaned back in his chair. "Will and the mother - Gabriella was her name - had broken up when she found out she was pregnant. You of all people should be well aware of the reasons it didn't work out. Gabi met Will's cousin, this bastard called Nick Fallon. He worked for DiMera labs, well respected for his experiments and research. Gabi thought she'd found her prince charming. Turns out he was too crazy even for the DiMeras…and when Gabi tried to run, Nick wouldn't let her go…they managed to save the baby, but Gabi never even got to hold her."

Paul felt his heart constrict. Poor Arianna. Poor Gabriella. And poor Will. No wonder he was so driven and seemed so much older than his years.

"This Nick Fallon? He's still alive? At large?" stuttered Paul.

Because of what he knew about the labs, the old man let Nick go if he promised never to come back, but Nick was always obsessed with Arianna, wanted her to be his. Sometimes I think he convinced himself Arianna was his."

Paul swallowed. If this Nick Fallon had killed the woman he had loved, he wouldn't have a problem killing Will.

"I wish I knew more," whispered Paul. "I wish I could help you."

Inspector Hernandez leaned over the desk. "You still might be able to." He got out his phone. "You may come in, Sir."

The door opened, and a tall, good looking man in a sharp looking suit came. He was about Paul's age, and he carried himself with an air of authority, though he wore no uniform. He extended his hand.

"I'm Chad DiMera," he said simply.

Paul nodded and shook the man's hand. "Of course, he said. I recognize you, not only from the news but from the Imperial Box. Did you ever miss a match at the stadium?" Chad smiled. "Not if I could help it." He paused. "We can talk about that later, however. You and I have something in common. We both care about Will and want him and Arianna back." Hernandez and DiMera shared a quick glance. "Me as friend. You as more than that, from what I understand. Either way, I know someone who might know where Nick Fallon is. It's just that she won't tell anyone associated with me or the DiMeras anything, but she might tell you. She's a mutual cousin of Will and Nick…and she lives with her new boyfriend out on Smith Island. I can tell you everything you need to know. Trust me, even if Will is already dead...and he might be…she might be able to lead us to Arianna."

Paul looked at the two men. Paul didn't want to think about Will being dead, but in any case, he knew he had to help find that little girl. "Just tell me what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail, understandably, did not look happy nor particularly interested in holding her newly found cousin, Arianna.

"Why should I hold her?" she asked. "I'm supposed to be good with babies while none of you aren't on account of your dicks?"

Sonny took a deep breath. "No, on account of you having a younger brother while all of us are only children or the youngest. You're the only person here that has ever lived with a baby." Abigail glared, and she didn't take Arianna from Ben. She instead walked over to Horton's sleeping body. She knelt down and checked his pulse and even moved him a little to make him more comfortable.

"I haven't seen him since my Uncle Lucas disappeared," she said. "He was a kid then, really. Now he's grown. He was a sweet kid, though. Smart, too. We used to play checkers when we were both really little."

Sonny was nervous, and Abigail's words didn't make him feel any better. She cared about Horton, still thought of him as her cousin. That sentiment could be very troublesome if they did have to kill Horton. Sonny knew this for a fact, because up until then he could always count on Abigail's loyalty because of their family ties.

On top of that, he hadn't even worried about how much chloroform to give Horton because he hadn't plan to do anything but kill him. He didn't know when Horton was going to wake up, and they hadn't yet decided on what to do with him.

"T," said Sonny. "You should take the car and take it to the chop shop as planned. Just get the car seat and any baby stuff out before you leave. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

T clearly didn't need to be told twice, and he soon sped away in Will's car while Abigail took inventory of the toys and baby supplies were in the car. Arianna whined and reached out when Abigail picked up a stuffed bunny.

Abigail finally smiled and stood up and gave Arianna the bunny. Sonny looked at Ben and Abigail and Arianna and thought that they looked like a family. No one would question them.

"So," said Abigail. "You're really going to try and convince him to join us? Where are you going to take them?"

Sonny shook his head. He had an idea of where he could take Horton, but he needed Abigail's cooperation. "You and Ben are taking the little girl to the farm. It's isolated enough, and most people would assume she's yours by looking at you. With your permission, I'll take Horton…Will…to the cabin on Smith Island. We can work on turning him to our side there."

Abigail didn't say anything at first, which worried Sonny. Abigail and her little brother owned that cabin, but her brother was off at music school in California.

"Okay," said Abigail, reaching into her purse. "I can give you the key, but how are you going to get him out there without being seen?" She fumbled with her keychain and then handed Sonny a single key.

Sonny took the key and put it in his pocket. "We can take the ferry in my truck. You can take Arianna out to the farm. We'll put the car seat and the stroller and everything in there."

Ben smiled at Arianna. "Did you hear that? Cousin Abigail is going to take you out to our farm. We've got some baby ducks and some sheep and some chickens for you to see."

Arianna started to whimper. "Daddy," she whined and reached out toward Horton. Abigail and Ben both got a stricken look.

"Go, Abigail," hissed Sonny.

Abigail nodded and packed Arianna and her stuff into her car and drove away. After than, Ben and Sonny moved quickly, loading Will into the back of Ben's SUV and covering him with a blanket.

Ben looked at his watch. "The ferry leaves every hour on the half hour. We should make the next one."

Sonny nodded and got into the passengers side.

* * *

It was dark, humid and the air was stale, but Will tried not to panic. He couldn't help Arianna if he panicked.

Will he hadn't remembered what had happened at first. The last thing he remembered was driving into some kind of warehouse or parking garage and turning to the carjacker to ask what was next. The carjacker said something about not worrying about Arianna, that if Will cooperated she'd be fine. Then, there had been blackness.

Will breathed through his nose, as his mouth was covered and took in as much air as he could. He heard a car engine, and he could feel motion. He tried to move his hands and discovered they were tightly bound. He tried the same with his feet and found the same.

He had had training, so he knew to keep calm and not expend any energy on panic. He knew he needed to assess the situation, find out where Arianna was and make a plan. His captors had all the power, and that would make them complacent.

Whoever they were, they hadn't killed him. That was the first good sign. They probably wanted ransom or information. Will thought carefully and he was sure the carjacker, who was probably around Will's age, had been surprised by Arianna. That was a bad sign because she had probably thrown their plans into disarray. However, it was a good sign because the carjacker clearly didn't work for Nick Fallon. He had been after Will, that was certain. In any case, the first thing he needed to so when they came for him was determine that she was alive and being cared for.

When motion of the car stopped and the engine quieted, Will waited for someone to get him but it didn't happen. That was difficult and he felt the panic try and overtake him, but he calmed himself down. Then, he heard a horn. It wasn't just any horn, it was a very familiar horn. He was on the Smith Island car ferry.

They were taking him to Smith Island.

* * *

Sonny stared at his prisoner, who was seated in a chair with a hood over his head. They'd put that over him so he wouldn't see Ben or see the outside of the cabin. Sonny had needed Ben to help carry Horton inside and put him in the chair, but then Ben had left.

Ben had, however, managed to leave Sonny with a veritable kidnapping utility kit. Chains, the hood, handcuffs, ropes…Sonny smirked to himself. If anyone came, he'd just say Horton was his boyfriend and they were having a romantic weekend.

What was bothering Sonny was Horton's lack of struggle. He did everything they asked without question, barely moving or seeming to panic. This was highly disconcerting, but Sonny figured Will had had survival training.

Sonny went to the kitchen area and got a pitcher of water and two glasses. He put the glasses on the table and filled them. Then he walked over to Horton and took off the hood.

Horton stared at him with his icy blue eyes, and Sonny felt a moment of ear. Horton didn't so much look afraid as intense.

"I'm going to take the tape off your mouth," said Sonny. "Don't scream. There's no one to hear you. Understand?"

Horton nodded, and Sonny ripped the tape off quickly, and Horton winced and then take a deep breath.

"Where is she?" asked Horton softly.

"I told you," replied Sonny. "She's safe and well cared for, and as long as you cooperate with me, that is the way it will stay."

Horton's eyes were scanning the interior of the cabin. "Forgive me if I don't trust you. I'll need some proof of that."

Sonny nodded. "That can be arranged, but I want to put you in more comfortable bindings."

Sonny approached Horton's and cut the zip tie and handcuffed his hands in front instead in back. Then he shackled Horton's feet and cut that tie as well. Then, he fastened a chain that would allow Horton some movement in the cabin. The process of turning him would take awhile, and Sonny decided making him a bit comfortable was the first step.

"You don't need the chain," purred Horton. "You have Arianna. That's more than enough. I'll give you whatever you want. Do whatever you want, as long as you don't hurt her."

Sonny glared at Horton. "I'm sure you know things about the DiMeras that if you told me, you'd be killed…probably unpleasantly."

"I know," replied Will. "I'll tell you everything, as long as you let her go."

The look on Horton's face chilled Sonny to his marrow. Taking the child had been a mistake, that Sonny knew. He suddenly regretted not killing Horton as planned, but on the other hand, this was an opportunity to learn valuable intelligence, even if they didn't manage to turn Horton.

"We'll get to what you can tell me," said Sonny carefully. Then, he stood up and walked out of the cabin, slamming the door. He figured it would be good for Horton to cool down a bit and get used to his situation. Also, Sonny had no idea what to do next.

* * *

Will considered himself pretty smart, but he had no idea what the hell was going on. He just had to assess the rather confusing situation he had found himself in.

He looked around and searched his memory for details about the Horton Cabin. Certainly, all the cabins on Smith Island were probably similar, but Will had no doubt this was the Horton Cabin. The wallpaper, the refrigerator and the table were all exactly how he remembered it.

Will also tried to assess his kidnapper. He was smart and no amateur, that was for sure. The way Will was bound, the way that he had been moved from the car…everything indicated that these people knew what they were doing. They also had a connection to his father's family.

The kidnapper was handsome, ridiculously so, and he was probably gay, too. When he had first taken Will, Will had thought the man might intend to assault him or something. It was the way he had looked at Will's body in the car. Also, when he had barked orders at Will, they were almost flirtatious.

But that was just a coincidence. This wasn't about sex. When the kidnapper was changing his bindings, he was trying very hard not to check out Will's body. He did though very quickly, but it was enough. Will had his number.

He could use that. He would use that, just like he had used it with Paul.

Will started to relax just a bit, and he thought that it was likely this young man had been hired by his Horton relatives to deprogram him. If that was so, then Arianna was safe, and Will knew what to do. He wouldn't make it easy for them, but he'd turn for them. They'd be thrilled, the young deprogrammer would be proud of himself…and once Arianna was safe, they wouldn't know what hit them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sonny couldn't breathe and he didn't know how he'd ended up in the water, he opened his eyes and the water stung and he saw that it had turned red. He looked around, there was debris everywhere but he saw light in one direction. The surface. He swam toward the light, just like his father had taught him. He reached the surface and looked around for Uncle Vic's boat but he didn't see it. The last thing he remembered was standing on the bow with Alex because sometimes they saw turtles swimming along side the yacht, then there was a loud noise…Sonny didn't remember if they'd seen any but now the boat was gone and there was garbage floating everywhere in the water._

_"Mom…" he shouted. "Dad…."_

_He gasped as he felt a strong arm around him._

_"It's okay, kid," said a voice. "I've got you. You've got to get to shore. It looks like you're hurt."_

_Alex. Alex was here, so Sonny knew things would be okay. "Where are mom and dad?" asked Sonny. He could barely think about the others…Uncle Vic, the twins…Aunt Maggie…they must be on the boat still._

_"We'll look for them after you're taken care of," said Alex, but Sonny thought his tone was odd. Sonny may not have been as grown up as Alex, but he knew was Alex was lying._

Sonny opened his eyes and stared out at the water. It had been fifteen years, but he could never look at the water and not think about that terrible day. Ever since he had come back to Salem, he tried to avoid looking at the river and could count on one hand the times he had been to Smith Island, but he knew Abigail had been correct. Her cabin was the safest place to hold Horton, and it might even be useful to remind their prisoner that most of his family were on the right side, as Will once was.

Sonny knew he should go to the island's general store and get some supplies before going back to start in on Horton, but Sonny hadn't expected to be so affected by the day's events.

_A baby. A damn, beautiful little baby._

They had never had an operation go so awry, and he barely understood how with all the intelligence they had gotten about Horton's movements, nobody had found out he had a little girl.

Sonny picked up a rock and threw it in the river as he considered Will Horton. Strange that he had a daughter, since Sonny was absolutely sure that Horton was preying on Paul. He had _not_ imagined that. That got him thinking about the girl's mother. Horton wasn't married. He didn't wear a ring and hadn't mentioned the girl's mother. Sonny wondered where the woman was…if perhaps they could somehow get Arianna to her without being detected. That would make things easier.

Abigail might still have a few connections that could get information from the Horton side of her family. He'd ask her.

Sonny sighed, and he imagined Paul and Horton together…kissing and touching, gazing at one another…they'd probably fucked…the thought made him burn with jealousy. Horton was attractive, in his fascist sort of way. Something about those icy eyes, not to mention the body…exquisite body…yes, Sonny could see how Paul would want him.

When Sonny had first gotten in the car, he'd have had no problem killing Horton. He would have enjoyed it, but then, when Horton started talking calmly to the little girl…Arianna. The way he looked at his daughter, like he was going to make sure she was safe no matter what even though Horton had no power, Sonny couldn't help but admire him for it. Sonny would have done the same thing had it been his daughter. No child should be hurt because of a parent, and no child should have to watch a parent die.

Horton had been very cool once he'd woken up, too. That didn't surprise him, Will was a member of the DiMera Imperial Guard. He'd certainly had all sorts of intelligence training, including how to resist interrogation and manipulate his captors. Sonny knew to watch out for that, and he also knew that he had Horton's achilles's heel, his daughter. Sonny knew he could never kill the little girl, but Horton didn't know that. That was Sonny's power in this situation.

* * *

Paul had no idea exactly where they were going, but they had driven to the countryside out of town. He stared out the window, and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen farmland. He hoped Will's cousin would be able to give them a lead on Nick Fallon, whom Inspector Hernandez seemed obsessed with finding. Paul also hoped this Abigail Rogers might know something specific about Will's whereabouts.

So," asked Hernandez, "how did you end up posting sedition on the internet? Calling for people to rise up against the DiMeras? That wasn't a smart move."

Paul sighed. He didn't like explaining this, but he figured he might as well be honest. "Fell in love with a guy who had been hurt by the DiMeras. I was enraged on his behalf. He, on the other hand, knew when to keep his mouth shut."

Hernandez grinned in that patronizing way that straight guys did. "I've been brought low by love myself. For what it's worth, I'm glad you earned your freedom, but I'm going to miss your matches."

Paul nodded. "Thank you," he replied. He was still getting used to the fact that he was recognized everywhere he went. During his time in the fighting pits, he had known he was popular, but he hadn't realized just how popular since he hadn't been allowed to interact with the public.

They pulled up to an idyllic looking farm. They got out, and approached the door of the clapboard farm house. Hernandez pounded on the door.

Paul checked his watch and saw that it was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon, and he wondered if either of the house's residents would be home. Just then, the door opened and the young woman, and he was sure it was Will's cousin. "Hello," she said.

"Mrs. Rogers?" asked Inspector Hernandez.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes darting around.

"We'd just like to ask you some questions about your cousin."

Abigail's eyes got very wide. "Which cousin?" she asked.

"Nick Fallon," said Paul, helpfully.

Abigail appeared puzzled, and Paul thought maybe a bit relieved as well.

"We don't want to upset you, Mrs. Rogers," said Inspector Hernandez, "but we can't find your other cousin Commander William Horton and his daughter Arianna. We believe Fallon might know their whereabouts."

Abigail was silent for a moment. "Let's hope Nick doesn't have them," she says. "If he does, it's unlikely Will is still alive." Paul must have gotten a stricken look on his face, because Abigail's face softened. "Look…" she said, "I think if Nick was back in town, my Aunt Julie would have given me a head's up. Nick and I don't get along, on account of him being a complete sociopath. Maybe Will just ran away…or went to visit his mother and forgot to tell anyone where he was going."

Inspector Hernandez shook his head. "Mrs. DiMera says she doesn't know where her son and granddaughter are. She's obviously very worried. We've been trying to keep this out of the media for obvious reasons, but in a few days we might have to go public with the disappearance."

Abigail nodded, seeming to digest this information. "The last I heard, Nick was in New York City. I could call my aunt, she always had a soft spot for him."

Paul reached into his pocket and got his newly printed business card out of his pocket. "If you'd rather go through unofficial channels, you can call me with any information. My phone isn't bugged, or so Inspector Hernandez tells me. I'm just riding along because I care about Will."

Abigail took the card and glanced at Inspector Hernandez, who smirked. "This case is obviously unusual, and we know that proper channels can sometimes be an impediment. All we want is for Will and Arianna to be brought home safe. No questions asked, otherwise."

Abigail looked at Paul. "Will's a good guy, at least he was when I knew him. If you find him, tell him I've missed him."

Paul nodded, and they said their goodbyes and headed back to the car. Paul liked Will's cousin, but he couldn't help but notice she seemed nervous. I suppose it was only natural when dealing with the authorities, but Paul still wondered if she knew more than she was saying.

* * *

Will had tested the length of his chains, discovering that he could get to the bathroom, the kitchen and to the bed fairly comfortably but could not reach the outside. That made sense, and he hadn't expected anything else. He also looked around to see if his kidnapper had made any mistakes and left anything with which he could break out of his bonds, but of course there was nothing. In any case, without knowing where Arianna was and whether these people would actually harm her, Will wasn't going anywhere.

Instead, he said down in one of the hard wooden chairs in the kitchen and waited. Eventually, his captor came in with what appeared to be groceries.

"I hope you like coffee," he said as strolled inside.

"I do," replied Will, "but I only drink it before noon. Tell me…I know you can't say your real name, but what should I call you?"

The kidnapper smiled, and it was a disarming smile. Will thought for a moment that he was probably a very charming man, under the right circumstances. "Everyone calls me Sonny. It's a nickname, and no I'm not going to tell you my real name or my last name."

Will stared at him. The young man looked very familiar for some reason, but he couldn't quite figure out why. He knew it would come to him, though. "Okay, Sonny," said Will calmly. "Where is my daughter?"

Sonny started to put away some of the groceries. "She's safe," he replied. "I gave you my word, and I stand by it. As long as you behave yourself, she'll be safe and well-cared for."

Will watched Sonny's face carefully. There was something in his eyes. He definitely hadn't thought he was going to be threatening a baby, and Will believed that Arianna was safe. What Will didn't believe was that Sonny would ever really hurt her. Of course, he wouldn't let his captor know he suspected that.

"So, what do you want from me?" asked Will.

Sonny turned and got a very peculiar expression. "I don't want anything from you, but I know some people who do want…your cooperation."

"Who?" asked Will, knowing full well he wouldn't get the answer.

"I'm not one of your subjects," replied Sonny who took a copy of Sonnix magazine with Paul Narita on the cover out of one of the bags. "Don't treat me like one of them."

Will smiled. "Paul Narita likes the way I treated him," he said.

At that, Sonny's expression from calm to anger. It was just a flash, but it was unmistakable. "I'm not Paul Narita, " whispered Sonny. Will was fascinated. He had only meant to imply a famous man like Paul had learned to trust him, but Sonny's reaction to Paul's name was peculiar and intense. It was personal.

"Do you know Paul?" asked Will casually. "Is this about him?"

Sonny's didn't say a word, and then he turned and spat, "No. It's not."

And Will knew it was a lie.


	9. Chapter 9

The wooden chair Will sat in had become very uncomfortable, though he did his best not to show it. He knew Sonny didn't have the same problem because he had been pacing through the cabin as he peppered Will will questions about the secret police's operations and what Stefano's plans were now that EJ was dead.

Will looked at Sonny, who was casually dressed in a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt, the kind of thing one would wear if they were spending the day fishing or hiking on Smith Island. Even though the cabin's light wasn't very good, Will noticed that Sonny had a long, jagged scar on his leg. The wound was old, but whatever had caused it must have been intense and painful.

Will was having a relatively easy time not answering Sonny because he honestly didn't know most of the answers. No one knew, with the possible exception of Chad, what the old man planned to do now that his crown prince was gone. Chad had always been happy that he wasn't the designated heir, and Will wondered if the old man would now start grooming him leadership. Another possibility was that Stefano would skip over Chad and start grooming Johnny.

But these were just guesses. Will wasn't privy to any special information on that front. He also wasn't updated on any secret police operations.

Will didn't really know anything that would be of use to the resistance, and Sonny probably knew that.

Finally, Sonny sat down across from Will. "Tell me about your father," he said. "You're biological father, not EJ."

Will smirked. He'd never thought of EJ as his father, and it made sense that Sonny knew about Lucas.

Will took a deep breath. "He was a good and decent man," replied Will. "He wanted to make the world a better place, but he chose the wrong way and paid for it."

Sonny leaned over the table. "And you didn't want to make the same mistake, did you?"

Will shrugged. "I'm not ashamed of being a realist." Will paused. "Look, may I get up and stretch my legs? I think my foot is about to fall asleep."

Sonny didn't answer immediately, but finally said Will could.

Will got up and walked toward the bed. Thanks to his chains, he couldn't get to close to the window, but he could see that it was a bright sunny day.

"Arianna loves to go to the park on days like this," he said. "Tell whoever's caring for her to take her outside."

"You're not in a position to give orders," snapped Sonny. Will turned and smirked at Sonny again, and Will tried again to figure out who he was. Sonny was probably his name, a nickname, and he was dark haired and eyed, Italian or Greek looking. There was something familiar about him.

Abigail. Cousin Abigail. Will started to remember. Her father, Will's Uncle Jack had a sister who had married a Kiriakas. Victor Kiriakas had been Stefano's primary opposition. Had been.

Abigail had told Will all about it when it happened. How her Aunt Adrienne's family had been killed in the explosion, which remained unsolved to this day. A couple of Abigail's cousins had survived, gone to live with Uncle Jack and Aunt Jennifer in London. One of those cousins, Jackson, had a gashed up leg. Sonny. It could very well be him. Abigail had sent him regular emails about her other cousins, but then Will's father had disappeared and they had lost touch.

Abigail owned this cabin.

Will sauntered back to the chair and sat down. "When I had secret police training," he said. "We learned about some recent successful operations. Like when Stefano decided to get rid of the opposition leader but didn't want his government directly connected. The secret police planted a bomb on the man's boat. It took out most of his family as collateral damage. That was a shame, really, and everyone knew that the secret police were behind it. It's just nobody could prove it. The agents responsible came to speak to our class. Our course, that was a long time ago, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in what they said."

Whatever doubts Will had about his captor's identity disappeared along with the color in Sonny's face. This was Abigail's cousin, and that's why she lent him the cabin. The thought didn't sit well with Will because that meant she was somehow involved in this. Arianna remained his first priority, but Will hoped Abigail's involvement was minor enough so that he could protect her.

Sonny, for his part, remained quiet. He had to know Will had figured out his identity, but Sonny just slumped in his seat. After a few minutes, Will grew impatient.

"Look," he said, "if you have no other questions for now, I want to take a shower. It's really stuffy in this cabin." Without waiting for Sonny's permission, Will started wiggling out of his clothes, which got caught in the chains but he could push them down the chains so they weren't in his way. He kept his underwear on, although the pair he had had on left nothing to the imagination. Will sauntered confidently toward the bathroom, clothes twisting along the chain, and he felt Sonny's eyes staring at him as he went. "Obviously," said Will, "I'll keep the door open."

Will turned the water on and slithered out of his underwear. If he had wanted to escape or subdue Sonny, now would have been the perfect time. However, without knowing Arianna's location, Will thought that would be too risky. Instead, he formulated a plan as he stepped under the water.

* * *

Sonny heard the shower running and walked toward the bathroom. Just as he had said, Will was showering as though nothing was amiss. Sonny felt his face get flushed and his crotch constrict as he got a full view of Will's nude body. He was tempted to step right in the bathroom and show Will who was in charge, but instead, he turned around and ran outside the cabin. He knelt down and threw up near a tree. He couldn't believe how badly he had fucked up this operation. He should have killed Horton and the girl. More importantly, he never should have chosen him as a target. He had let his jealously get the better of him, and now Will knew who he was and knew why he'd been taken.

Sonny knew the best course of action was to kill him right then and there, but now Will did have something that Sonny wanted. Will knew the identity of the agents who had killed his parents, brothers, Uncle…so many people Sonny had loved. Sonny was sure Will would trade this information for his daughter's safety.

Sonny tried to suppress the compulsion to find out who planted the bomb. The names of the foot soldiers that had carried out Stefano's orders didn't matter. Sonny had had EJ killed, and that was even better. But Sonny couldn't do it. He had to know who had planted that bomb. He needed that information from Will.

* * *

Paul walked into the inviting coffee shop, and he knew immediately he was in the right place. The red color scheme, the quotes by famous writers on the wall, the music….it all aligned perfectly well with Sonny's taste. Behind the bar stood a gorgeous, dark-haired young man with cheekbones that seemed to go on forever and an adonis-like physique. That aligned with Sonny's taste as well.

Paul stepped up to the bar and ordered a coffee. The young man smiled as he filled the cup. "This one's on the house," he said. "Consider it congratulations on winning your freedom."

The young man had a winning smile, and Paul felt a surge of jealousy. Of course, Sonny had moved on in the last three years. "Thanks," replied Paul. "Look, I was wondering if I could talk to the owner."

The barista grinned knowingly, and Paul felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sure Sonny would be thrilled to see you," he replied. "I'll text him…or better yet I can give him your number if you like. He's on a fishing trip."

As far as Paul knew, Sonny had never mentioned fishing, but he took the barista at his word.

The barista reached out his hand. "I'm Ben Rogers, by the way, I'm married to Sonny's cousin Abigail."

Relieved, Paul shook the guy's hand, and then he realized…something. Abigail Rogers was Will's cousin. "I think I met your wife yesterday."

Ben smiled. "I know. She told me you are helping the police look for her other cousin Will. My wife has a lot of cousins on both sides of her family."

Paul blinked. "Will's a friend," he replied. "I'm worried about him, and I didn't have much else on my plate."

"That's very kind of you," replied Ben. "I've never met Will. Abby and he lost touch when they were pretty young. She remembers him fondly, though. I know she wants him home safe."

Paul nodded. "Will helped me a lot. He's a good person…despite a lot of things."

Ben and Paul's eyes met, and Ben nodded slightly and Paul knew Ben knew exactly what he meant.


	10. Chapter 10

_It was after midnight, and there was a brisk autumn wind. Will was standing on the roof of the palace, looking down at the pavement. He was pretty sure that it was a long enough fall to kill him instantly, and then everything would be okay. He'd be with his father, his real father. He just had to summon the courage to take the step._

_"What the hell are you doing?" The words screeched through the night's silence. Will turned to see his banshee-like mother, pregnant again, standing there with a look of pure rage on her face. She strode over to Will and grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him from the ledge. She smacked him across the face, hard. His head snapped back, and his hand came up to rub his cheek, but he just glared._

_"Do you have any idea what I've done to keep you and Allie and Johnny safe?" she spat coldly. "You'll never understand, at least I hope to god you never will."_

_Will glared at his mother, still hating her for betraying his father and everything their family had stood for._

_"Listen," she whispered, "If you don't do it for me, do it for your Allie and Johnny and the new baby. They don't want to lose you, and if you keep angering EJ they will definitely lose you."_

_Will swallowed. He didn't love anyone in the world anymore, except his siblings. He didn't want to hurt them, and he didn't really want to die._

_"Are you coming? snapped his mother. "EJ's going to wonder where I am and I don't want to explain to him what a cowardly little snake you are."_

_Will took a deep breath. He followed her silently, but at least he didn't feel like dying anymore. He at least owed her for that._

* * *

Not wanting it to be too obvious the cabin was occupied, Sonny didn't have a car on the island, so he walked back from the ferry station with a bag slung over his shoulder. It had been the last ferry of the night, and there were hardly any people on it. Sonny spent the afternoon and early evening on the mainland, where he had checked on Common Grounds and made a supply run. He hadn't confided in T just how badly things had gone awry, but he did manage to get his head together.

Sonny realized that Will's confidence was growing. It wasn't surprising, given what Will had figured out, but Sonny also recognized that Will was becoming overconfident. He had been showing off his body deliberatively, trying to coax a reaction from Sonny.

Sonny had been tempted, that was for sure, to take Will up on his unspoken offer, but that was what Will wanted. He wanted to seduce Sonny, manipulate him. No doubt Will had pulled the same tricks on Paul, and in that case it had worked.

Now that Sonny had spent a few days with Will, his mind had filled with images of Paul and Will together…explicit ones that made him boil with rage. He also was racked with guilt, considering he was the one who had gotten Paul politically riled up in the first place. If Sonny hadn't had done that, he never would have been arrested.

Sonny walked into the dimly lit cabin and saw Will lying on the bed, staring at the door. Will had thankfully covered himself up with bedsheets, but Sonny knew he didn't have any clean clothes. Sonny had promised Will clean clothes and decent food in exchange for cooperation, not thinking Will would cooperate. To Sonny's surprise, Will had been eerily cooperative. He'd answered every question and complained about nothing, but then again, Will had also not given him anything of real value as far as intelligence was concerned. Sonny was starting to realize Will probably didn't have anything valuable to give, which was probably was he was so cooperative. This was aside from the information about the agents, but that wasn't really useful to anyone but Sonny.

"I brought your clothes," said Sonny. "I also got the soy milk you asked for. Wouldn't want you to blow your vegan diet."

Will smirked. "I told you you should try it. It'll change your life." Will took the t-shirt and pulled it over his head, then he stuck his shackled ankle out from under the quilt. "If you remove this, I can get these pants on. Of course, if you'd rather I not wear them."

Will winked smugly, and Sonny resisted the urge to turn and walk out of the cabin and leave Will like that all night.

He didn't have to, though. He had something he knew Will wanted. He took a envelop out of the bag and held it up. Then, he pulled out a photograph of Arianna with a generic background, taken that morning. He knew Will could see it but not clearly from where he was sitting.

"If you're a good boy and don't do anything when I unshackle you," said Sonny, "I'll give you all the pictures and answer whatever questions I can about how she's been doing."

Will stared at the photo for a moment, his face unreadable.

"Deal," said Will.

Sonny had been doing his best not to physically touch Will in any way, hoping to exhaust him and bore him into submission rather than physically harm him. So, when he reached down to unlock the shackles, he realized he hadn't touched Will since the first day of his captivity. The shackles came off easily and Will slipped his leg back under the quilt and proceeded to wiggle into the sweatpants.

Sonny waited to see if he would try anything, but he didn't. "Put out your leg again," ordered Sonny.

Will did so immediately and Sonny carefully re-shackled him. Then, Sonny tossed the envelope with the pictures on the bed.

Will picked up the envelope and started looking at the pictures. As he did so, Will's mask of nonchalance evaporated. He looked at every photo carefully, as though examining it for every detail.

"Thank you," he whispered finally. "She looks well… thank you for that, but tell whoever is caring for her that she likes her pigtails to be tied in bows. Pink ones, if possible."

Sonny felt his throat constrict. He hated that they had taken the baby away from her only parent. _Hated it_. "I'll tell them. They're good people. I promise."

Sonny swallowed his emotions, because he saw an opportunity.

"It must have been hard," he said, "when your dad disappeared."

Will glanced up at him, tucking the pictures in the pocket of the sweatpants. "Of course it was. Was it hard when your parents and everyone were blown to…killed?"

Sonny nodded. "There was always a feeling of safety when my parents were around, that nothing bad could happen. I love my Uncle Jack and Aunt Jennifer…but it wasn't the same in London."

Will stared at him. "Abby used to send me emails about you and your brother, what it was like for you."

Sonny blinked. Will's words surprised him. So it was like this now? "She talked about you sometimes," replied Sonny. "She said everyone was worried about what was going to happen to you. Aunt Jennifer was really upset about your dad…I know that."

Will inhaled. "Do you know if they tried to contact me? I never heard from anyone."

Sonny nodded, although he was somewhat unnerved by the fact that he felt his anger being replaced by sympathy. He sat down on the bed, reminding himself that the had all the power. Will was not going to do anything to risk being separated from his daughter. "I know they did. So did your Brady relatives."

Will was doing his best to not show a reaction, but Sonny saw one. The news that he hadn't been abandoned affected him. That was good.

"My mother forbid me to speak of my real father," whispered Will. "I wasn't allowed to call EJ, father, of course. I don't have any of his blood and he never let me forget it."

Sonny looked down at his feet. "I wish they had let you go. You could have come to London. Who knows? We might have even become friends." Sonny realized his words were sincere, but then again, Will's words seemed to be sincere as well. Maybe this was the key, maybe this is how he could turn Will. He got up off the bed. "I don't want to hurt you, Will, but you're too smart to think I can just let you go knowing what you know."

"You're to smart to believe me if I told you I wouldn't turn you in," replied Will. "So, we're even."

Sonny nodded, and this time he did leave the cabin. He sat down on the front steps and put his hands in his face. Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Jack would never forgive him if he hurt Will, and they had been so good to him.

Yet, if Will turned Abigail in, they'd never forgive Sonny.

It was an impossible situation.

* * *

Abigail sat on the floor of the farmhouse, playing a game with Arianna. As crazy as the situation was, she enjoyed getting to know her new cousin and enjoyed the role of mother. She was also satisfied that she had saved the little girl's life, and that she may have saved her cousin Will, too. Abigail was now confident that Sonny would never kill an innocent child, but she remained worried that he'd snap and do something to Will. Sonny had never been a violent person, but his family's deaths had changed him. Still, she knew him well enough to know he didn't enjoy violence. It was just a means to an end.

Abigail looked at the clock. It was late, and Arianna really should have been in bed by now, but she was expecting a visitor that she wanted Arianna to meet.

To pass the time, Abigail searched for some family photos. She found a photo of the last May Day Picnic that Will had attended. He looked young, but he still looked like Will.

"Arianna," she cooed, "Do you know who that is?"

She stared and said "Daddy" but the little girl didn't seem happy. She looked around as if she was looking for someone...most likely her Daddy. Abigail sighed. "I promise you'll see your daddy, soon. I don't know how I'll make it happen, but I will."

There was a loud pounding on the door that startled Abigail, but she hoped it was her expected visitor. She got up and looked through the peephole of the door.

She undid the chain and locks and opened it. A man of short stature and a full brown beard with streaks of grey stood there. His clothes were tattered and he looked tired, but she recognized the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hi Uncle Lucas," she said, and he hugged her. "There's someone here that I'm sure wants to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

It was late, so Lucas had only a short time with his granddaughter before it was her bedtime. Abigail watched as he put her to sleep in the crib Ben had procured for them a few days earlier. They walked down the stairs and into the dimly lit kitchen.

"Ben's closing Common Grounds tonight," she said. "He won't be home for a few hours. Sonny really depends on him."

As she started to make a pot of tea, she could hear thunder in the distance. The weather service had warned a bad storm was brewing.

"Thank you," said Lucas.

"For what?" asked Abigail as they sat down at the table and waited for the kettle.

"For saving Will. Kiriakas wanted to kill him," he said.

Abigail instinctively looked away. How the hell did he know that was the plan? "I…" she stuttered.

"Will has no intelligence value," replied Lucas. "He is death would be mildly useful to the resistance but I don't think junior propaganda ministers are kept in the loop about security operations."

Abigail shook her head. "Sonny couldn't…not with a baby involved."

Lucas shook his head. "The EJ operation was a thing of beauty. It was perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself, and I planned it in my head thousands of times. So, why go after such a little fish?"

Abigail swallowed. Sonny was like her brother, and she wasn't about to sell him out to Lucas, no matter how ill-advised his targeting of Will had been. She knew what Ben thought, and she knew what she thought, but she wasn't going to tell Lucas. Just then, the kettle started to whistle and she got up to pour the water into the teapot.

"Sonny said Will's propaganda was very effective and therefore dangerous," she finally replied, sitting down with two mugs of tea. "It's chamomile. I hope you don't mind. I don't drink caffeine this late."

Lucas sipped his tea. "Do you know how Will is?"

"Sonny says he's fine, unharmed. It's not Sonny's style to…he'll kill if he has to but torture and beatings aren't his thing."

Upon hearing this, Lucas seemed to relax. "Well," he replied slowly, "I think it's time to make a plan to save my son and all of our skins."

* * *

Paul sat alone in his palace apartment, looking through the database Inspector Hernandez had granted him access to. It was a treasure trove of classified information, including a long, sordid history of Nick Fallon's work for the DiMera family.

Paul also learned a little about Rafe's sister, Gabriella. She and Will had apparently met at an elite academy for high ranking officials, and their romance had been encouraged by both families despite plenty of evidence that Will's natural proclivities leaned elsewhere. Eventually, it was Ms. Hernandez that broke it off, but she was pregnant by that time and refused all pressure to marry Will, who had apparently been willing. Instead, she began seeing Fallon.

Paul shook his head. He found no reference in the records of any serious boyfriend of Will's. In fact, his own name was the only one that the intelligence service linked Will's with as a potential serious boyfriend.

Paul's phone rang. It was Inspector Hernandez, wanting to know if he was heading out to Smith Island. Hernandez suspected the Sonny might still have a few contacts in the resistance and might be able provide a lead or two. Paul was nervous about seeing him, but he intended to go to Smith Island.

"I don't want to get stuck out there," said Paul. "They told me it's unlikely there will be any ferries tomorrow."

This news didn't make Inspector Hernandez particularly happy, but he seemed to accept it.

"No bodies have been found," said Inspector Hernandez before hanging up, "at least we can hold on to that."

* * *

Will sat on the edge of the bed. Sonny had been pacing again, most of the day, and over the hours Will had noticed a slight limp has formed in Sonny's scarred leg. They had talked about many things, including losing their fathers. Will was in the process of telling Sonny about his mother and his siblings.

"You probably think the worst of her," Will said. "I used to as well, but she's the reason I'm alive. I'm sure of that. To be honest, I don't know if she'll hate you or thank you for killing EJ."

Sonny's face snapped up. "I wasn't involved in that,"

Will smirked, glad Sonny was too smart to fall for his manipulation, but Will was sure Sonny was part of the same cell that hit EJ. The operation that had taken him and Arianna had too many things in common with the one that had killed EJ. Will had also learned to read Sonny's face to gauge if a well-made guess had hit close.

Lightening briefly illuminated the cabin. The storm was going to be a bad one, and the island often lost power in such storms.

Will stared at Sonny. He'd gotten used to how handsome he was, how expressive his eyes were. It didn't surprise Will at all that Paul would fall for his charms years ago. Paul had described his relationship with Sonny as a great love affair, something that would have continued had Paul not been arrested. Will found it odd that Sonny hadn't found anyone else in three years, despite still being hung up on Paul. He tried to remember if had ever seen Sonny at the baths, and he knew he hadn't. He'd have remembered him. The brothels were a little difficult, as clients rarely interacted with other clients.

In any case, Will knew Sonny was attracted to him. He could sense it, feel it, especially when Sonny thought Will wasn't paying attention, and Sonny would gaze at Will. Will admitted to himself that he was attracted to Sonny, too. He just needed to work this to his advantage, use it to weaken Sonny's defenses.

Yet, Will knew he couldn't use his body alone to seduce Sonny. Sonny had already proved resistant to that. He needed to form a connection with him. Will's eyes went to the misshapen calf on Sonny's otherwise well-formed leg.

"You must get cramps in your foot sometimes," said Will. "The tendons in your feet are connected to your calves…"

Sonny inhaled, and he stopped pacing. "Sometimes," he replied, "but physical therapy helps."

Will leaned over and held his hand out toward Sonny's calf, but he didn't touch it. "I can massage if for you, if you want." Sonny rolled his eyes at this. Will shook his head. "You know I'm not going to try and escape as long as you have Arianna, and I'm going stir crazy. At least you can go for walks outside."

Sonny stared Will down, and Will smiled as Sonny sat down on the bed and held out his bad leg. Will gently began to press his fingers into Sonny's flesh, and Sonny began to rotate his ankle as Will did so.

Will gently pulled Sonny's leg toward him, and Sonny shifted so his bad leg was across Will's lap. Will started massaging in earnest, and Sonny groaned a bit.

"Does it hurt?" asked Will softly.

Sonny nodded, "But keep going. It helps."

"It must have been terrible. Did you think you were going to lose it…your leg, I mean?"

Sonny nodded again. "I was just lucky an infection didn't set in. I had to go to my first day of school in London on crunches. After that, it was a cane for about a year."

Will started massaging deeper, and Sonny closed his eyes. "The kids teased me a lot my first day at the academy. They said my dad was a traitor and my mother was a whore. From where they were standing, it wasn't inaccurate, but it still hurt."

Sonny started flexing and pointing his foot, and Will could feel the muscles in Sonny's calf moving. "What didn't they make fun of me for? My leg, my accent…but when I recovered I learned to play football…soccer. That helped. Abigail was good to me, too. We're about the same age. She didn't let things get out of hand. She even set me up with a few of her friends before figuring me out."

Will smiled. "The first person that figured me out was a prostitute. A female prostitute. EJ brought me to a brothel to make a man out of me. I performed admirably, if I do say so myself. I thought I'd fooled her, a few years later I was able to fool a regular girl…but this was a professional. After I was done, she told me that there was a section of the brothel that offered boys. After that I always went to the boys' section, but the bill they sent EJ stayed the same."

Sonny shifted uncomfortably and even in the low light, Will saw what he thought was a tell-tale blush.

"Brothels aren't my style," sniffed Sonny. "Most of the people who work there are forced into it…it bothers me. Besides, I like to know my partner, even if we're just together one night. I want to know he wants it as much as I do."

Will raised his eyebrow and started massaging a little further up Sonny's leg, kneading the hamstring with his fingers. "I don't regret learning the way they did…there were boys that taught me everything…tricks that I didn't even imagine existed. Thanks to them, I"m confident none of my lovers ever regret being with me."

The rain had started, and it beat down on the roof. The sound had a lulling effect on Will, even as the lightening and thunder kept him awake. Sonny seemed lulled, too as his eyes remained gently shut.

Sonny had been letting Will sleep in the bed while he camped out on the porch, but that seemed impractical. "You should stay inside tonight," he whispered. "The bed is big enough so that we can stay out of each other's way."

Sonny opened his eyes, and he looked at Will skeptically, but he didn't say no. Will thought that was a good start. The night was still young, despite the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: All Wilson in this chapter, with only Sonny's POV. I hope nobody minds, but this story is taking a strong Wilson turn. Paul will return of course.

* * *

Sonny hated thunder. It sounded too much like a bomb going off and brought him back to the day on the boat. Most storms, he would just hole up somewhere out of the way and concentrate on the present moment, remind himself that thunder couldn't hurt him. But at the moment, he sat in a bed next to an attractive young fascist with a chained up leg.

Sonny was already knocked off his normal equilibrium thanks to the softening he felt toward Will. He and Will had much in common, had both suffered terrible losses at the hands of the DiMeras. He now wanted very much to turn the young man to their side, and maybe even send him back to the DiMeras to work as a double agent.

He wasn't sure if his prisoner was softening toward him, though, despite Will's rather transparent attempts to attract Sonny. Will had been flaunting his body, meeting Sonny's gaze and then pulled that trick with the leg massage. Not that Sonny's leg didn't feel better, it did, and Sonny had certainly enjoyed Will touching him.

Sonny had been trying ignore Will's eyes on him and pretended to thumb through the copy of Sonnix Magazine, which was the only reading material in the cabin. He was not looking at Will's article on Paul but rather a lengthy discussion of an upcoming opera based on Stefano's life.

"The last time I was chained in bed with a handsome young man," said Will pointedly, "he was a lot more fun than you." Sonny glared at Will.

Will smirked. "It wasn't Paul Narita, if that's what you're worried about. As far as I know, Paul isn't into anything kinky, but maybe your experience with him was different."

"If you're trying to mess with my head," spat Sonny, "don't bother."

Will just smiled, and Sonny resisted the urge to get out of the bed and go outside, no matter what the weather. Will clearly got off making Sonny squirm, manipulating him.

Just then, there was another big thunder clap and Sonny jumped. The sound brought him right back to the boat. He closed his eyes as he felt a panic attack coming on. He started to breath in and out and felt himself start to shake slightly.

"Are you all right?" asked Will softy.

"Fine," choked out Sonny.

Sonny felt Will's hand on his and pulled away, but this didn't help the panic. His breathing got shorter and he started sweating. He tried to get out of the bed but his bad leg cramped up and he fell.

"Dammit," he said.

Before he realized what was happening, Will helped him up into the bed. Sonny watched as Will made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water and brought it to Sonny.

"Have you been having those since the explosion?" asked Will.

Sonny nodded as he drank the water. Back at his apartment, he had medication that would help but he didn't have it now. Nobody, none of the members of his cell knew about the panic attacks, because they only happened when there was loud noises. They never used bombs, and Sonny just made sure to check the weather often.

Sonny glanced up at Will and their eyes met. Sonny knew he should be scared of Will at this moment. Will was stronger and escape wouldn't be that difficult for him. Sonny wasn't naive. Arianna was the only reason Will hadn't escaped.

"Lie back," said Will. "Just rest. You can't go anywhere and the storm isn't expected to break for hours."

Sonny did as he was told and laid back onto the bed. He concentrated on the fact that the thunder wasn't an explosion.

"They won't hurt her," breathed Sonny. "I swear it. They aren't the types who would hurt an innocent child. She's safe and well-cared for. "

Will didn't react to this information, at least not verbally. Instead, in a gesture that was almost affectionate, he reached up and brushed a hair out of Sonny's face. He took the glass from Sonny and put in on the nightstand. Then he went around and crawled into the bed on the other side.

Another burst of lightening illuminated the cabin, and it was followed almost instantaneously with a thunderclap that rattled the windows. Try as he might, Sonny couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop remembering that he was less than a mile away from where the yacht had been bombed.

Sonny was only vaguely aware as it happened, but Will gently pulled him into an embrace. As Will leaned against the headboard, Sonny laid his head on Will's chest, and Will softly stroked Sonny's hair. Sonny heard Will whispering words of comfort, telling him that they were both safe and that there were no bombs around here.

Sonny couldn't help but be grateful for the physical contact, which always helped him calm down. He felt himself relax against Will's taut body, smelling the industrial soap that was in the cabin's bathroom on Will.

"Your hair," said Will. "It's beautiful. Arianna's mother's hair was black like this. I thought Ari would be dark-haired too, but you saw it. It's more like mine now, but it will probably get darker as she gets older."

Sonny blinked. He understood past tense of the word was and the grim way Will used it.

"She's dead? Ari's mother?" asked Sonny.

Will looked down at Sonny. "Murdered by a man she thought could love her in a way that I couldn't. Nick Fallon. Have you heard of him?"

Sonny swallowed and nodded. Of course, he'd heard of Nick Fallon. His chemical experiments were the stuff of nightmares, with political prisoners often serving as unwilling test subjects. Sonny had seen photos of people whose skin had been burned off, people with missing limbs…hollowed out eyes. Abigail was terrified of the guy, and he was a cousin of hers.

"Nick didn't want to mar Gabi's beauty," breathed Will, "so the poison worked only internally. Slowed the oxygen to her brain so that she was comatose when I found her. I didn't think Ari would survive, but the doctors managed to take her. There was no damage. Nick wanted it that way. He wanted Arianna…for Gabi and him to raise Arianna, but she clued into his madness and wanted nothing to do with him. He killed her for that."

Given the distraction, Sonny started to come to his senses a bit. "We never knew what caused him to fall out of favor, but Abby thinks he still works for the DiMeras, just not publicly."

Will nodded, confirming this. "Her brother is a well respected law officer and she was an intelligence trainee. They had to at least make a show of banishing him, but it's all smoke and mirrors. He's still out there, and he still works for them."

As he spoke, the emotionless mask Will wore disappeared. Sonny heard contempt for Fallon and pure hatred when he said the name DiMera.

Abigail had been wrong. They didn't need to turn Will to their side. He had been on their side all along.

There was another flash of lightening, more thunder but this time Sonny held back the panic. He looked up at Will, and before he realized what was happening, Will was kissing him on the mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally...Wilson connect physically. As much as this story is about all three relationships, Wilson are soul mates as far as I'm concerned, it's just their circumstances here are a bit unusual.

Thank you for all your support, I hope you enjoy. Obviously, M-rated material appears in this chapter.

* * *

Sonny melted into Will's kiss and opened his mouth to Will's exploring tongue. He knew that was a bad idea, but he'd been wanting to kiss Will for longer than he cared to admit. Will's kiss was firm and aggressive, and Sonny returned it in kind, their tongues dancing with each other.

Will's hand reached up and began to caress Sonny's chest, and then Will's fingers found the buttons of Sonny's shirt and began unbuttoning them. Sonny eagerly wiggled out of his shirt as Will continued to kiss him. Sonny rolled onto his back and pulled Will on top of him. His hands found the hem of Will's t-shirt and pulled it up. Will got the hint and together they pulled off his shirt.

They gazed at each other in the low light of the cabin, and flashes of lightening still occasionally illuminating them. Sonny was about to say something, but Will put a gentle finger on his lips and shook his head. Sonny swallowed, and he stayed silent. They kissed again, and Sonny ran his hands down the muscles of Will's back

Sonny's dick was already hard as a rock and as Will pressed against Sonny, he could feel that Will was in the same state. No faking that, though Sonny. Kisses could be faked, but the look on Will's face, the intensity…Sonny wasn't a fool. Will was enjoying himself.

So was Sonny. He hadn't experience anything this intense…well, ever. It had been sweet and loving with Paul, but with Will there was something dangerous that was all together new. Sonny wasn't self-destructive as a rule, but at this moment he didn't care if Will killed him.

Will's hands found the button of Sonny's pants and undid it. Sonny felt cool air hit his cock as it sprung free, as Will made quick work of Sonny's pants and underwear. Sonny kicked off his shoes and was soon completely naked. His hands found the drawstring of Will's sweatpants, undoing them and pulling them down. Will gasped a little as his erection sprang forth.

Sonny wasted no time and pressed his hips up and felt a jolt as their cocks touched. Will reached down and grabbed both of them with his big hand and stroked them together. Sonny groaned.

Sonny let Will continue for a while, thinking that is how it would go, but Will suddenly stopped. Will gazed down at Sonny and shifted so that they were on their sides with Will behind Sonny. Will put an arm around Sonny's chest and pulled him close, kissing the back of Sonny's neck. He also pressed his cock against Sonny's ass, making it clear what he wanted. Sonny wanted to too, needed it.

"My bag, there's stuff in there," he whispered as he wiggled away, hoping Will would agree for them to be safe. Will nodded, watching Sonny intently as he retrieved a condom and small bottle of lube from his shaving bag.

He returned them to the bed and pressed them into Will's hand. "Are you sure?" asked Sonny. Sonny hated the thought that Will was motivated by anything other than desire.

Will's expression was unreadable, but he nodded. "Are you?" he asked.

Sonny answered by returning to the bed, exactly where he had been before and pulled Will into a passionate kiss.

Will fumbled a bit, but Sonny soon felt a slick finger on his opening. He drew a sharp breath as Will pushed his finger inside. Sonny relaxed and let Will do his work, finger by finger, skillfully opening him.

"God, I need you," gasped Sonny.

Will dropped a kiss on the back of Sonny's neck before he removed his fingers and put on the condom and slicked himself up. Sonny got on his knees and waited as Will positioned himself. Sonny felt Will begin to penetrate him, slowly at first and then more fully as Sonny's body adjusted.

When he got all the way in, Will leaned over and whispered in Sonny's ear. "This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it?"

Sonny couldn't deny it, and he choked out a yes as Will started to move, He thrust deeply, adjusting himself so he finally hit just the right spot and Sonny cried out. Will thrust even hardly and faster after that, pushing Sonny all the way down on the bed. The friction against the bedsheets combined with Will's pounding made Sonny come and come hard, trembling as Will continued to thrust. Sonny, in his fog, twisted his neck so their mouths could meet for a moment, They kissed passionately, and then Will started pounding again until he finally came with a shudder.

After a few moments of recovery, Will rolled off Sonny and pulled him into his strong arms. He kissed him lightly on the mouth before asking, "Do you feel better now?"

Sonny smiled, maybe the first time he had genuinely smiled at Will, with no cynicism. "I do," he said. "I owe you for that." Sonny paused. "Will…"

Will shook his head. "Shhh…I know you can't let me go. I know."

Sonny winced and he got up and retrieved a damp towel from the bathroom. He used it to clean off Will and then himself, before they settled back into the bed and into each other's arms.

"If it was only me," said Sonny, "I'd risk it, but there's others…people I love."

Will hugged Sonny a little tighter. "I love some of those people too, I'll wager. I don't want harm to come to them. All I want is my daughter."

Sonny closed his eyes. "I'll find a way, I promise."

* * *

The storm had died down, and in the darkness of the cabin Will watched Sonny as he slept. He was a breathtakingly beautiful young man, especially in his sleep when the hardness and anger was gone from his face.

Will reached down and caressed his face, wondering what his next move should be. He knew that Sonny had softened toward him, that much was obvious. Yet, Sonny also knew better than to trust Will or let him go. Will wasn't even going to bother to convince him of that, but he suspected Arianna was not far away. If Sonny brought Arianna to the cabin, that was all Will needed. With Sonny's defenses weakened, there might be a chance for escape.

Will knew he should hate Sonny, but he didn't. After all, if Sonny had had any sense at all, he would have killed Will and Arianna immediately. Will wanted to have contempt for Sonny for this weakness, but in an apparent weakness of his own, he found Sonny's mercy endearing. On top of that, Sonny and his cronies had succeeded at doing what Will's younger self at failed at: killing EJ DiMera.

Thoughts of EJ made Will think of his mother. He wondered if she had even been told he was missing. He doubted it, as the old man probably would not want her distracted from caring for his siblings or hassling whomever was charged with trying to find Will and Arianna.

Absently, Will leaned down and planted a kiss on Sonny's forehead. Sonny stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Will, and he smiled softly.

"It wasn't a dream," whispered Will. "It happened."

Sonny snuggled closer to Will. "I know. I've never had a dream that incredible, sad to say."

Will smiled at Sonny's words, because the experience had been intense for him as well, perhaps the most intense he'd ever had. Another thing he and Sonny and in common. He leaned down and kissed Sonny's lips affectionately.

"I don't regret it," said Will. "Do you think that makes me crazy?"

Sonny sighed. "I think both of us might be, but I don't regret it either. Tomorrow, I'm going to be gone for awhile. I just have to go talk to some colleagues. Figure out our next step."

Will swallowed. Sonny might be decent, but he might have friends who weren't as sentimental. This was a concern, but Will only nodded. Sonny's affection for him was his best hope, and he had to cling to it and use it.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, but if you could check on Arianna, I'd be grateful," said Will.

Sonny nodded, and after that Will felt he didn't have much more to say. They just drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

The next morning, Sonny slept later than he thought he would. He and Will ate breakfast together, chatted about the weather and the ferry, almost as though they were normal lovers staying at the cabin for the weekend. Will even promised to clean up the breakfast dishes and do some house keeping while Sonny was gone.

"I can't just sit on my ass all day," Will had said lightly, "but if you could bring me a book or magazine, that would be nice, too."

Sonny had packed up some laundry, checked to make sure Will's bindings were secure and then headed off to the ferry. The storm had cleared out the humidity and the air was fresh and clean, birds chirped and the sun shone through the trees. The ground was soft beneath Sonny's feet as he rushed to the ferry dock, hoping to at least catch the second one of the day. He arrived and saw that passengers were unloading. He already had a ticket, and he got in the queue to board, not really paying attention to the thin stream of people arriving.

"Sonny?" said a voice.

Sonny looked up, and he saw Paul Narita standing there. Sonny's mouth dropped open, and before he knew what was happening, Paul was hugging him, and then kissing him in full view of the line.

Sonny returned the kiss, instinctively. He melted into the embrace, feeling weak in the knees. It had been so long, but Paul's lips were still so familiar, felt so loving and safe.

"What…what are you doing here?" stuttered Sonny.

Paul grinned. "What do you think? I'm looking for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Another Wilson love scene in this chapter, if that's your thing. ;)

* * *

Paul grinned at Sonny, and he pulled Sonny out of the line. "There are more ferries today," said Paul. "We can catch a later one if you need to."

Sonny nodded, although Paul thought he seemed slightly nervous. Sonny pointed to the small grocery store/cafe that served the ferry passengers. "Their coffee is terrible," he said.

Paul followed Sonny. "I'm sure it's not as good as your place. I've had it a couple of times…since I've been able, but you've not been there."

Sonny looked at Paul, his expression odd, and then they ordered coffee from the an older lady and sat down at a little table.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Sonny.

"Your barista told me you went fishing, and that you'd taken a ferry. I put two and two together. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before this," said Paul sincerely. "I just…"

Sonny shook his head. "I don't blame you if you hate me. I filled your head with ideas that got you arrested…and I'll have to live with that forever."

Sonny's words hit Paul hard. He shook his head vigorously, and he took Sonny's hand. "I don't blame you at all. My own big mouth got me in trouble, not you. Never you. You were the one who warned me to be quiet…but you know me."

Sonny looked skeptical, but somewhat relieved as well. "I'm glad you're free, and that you look well."

Paul sighed. "I've been meaning to see you, but I also …I've been working to try and help find someone, a friend and his daughter. I thought you might know someone who might know something. Really, they just want them back safe, no questions asked."

Sonny's face had an oddly blank expression, but he appeared to think about this. "Why would you think I know something?"

Paul leaned over the table and spoke in a low voice, "I know that you had friends…people who might want to strike a blow against the regime. They haven't announced the kidnapping yet. They think it might be the resistance…or it might be your cousin's cousin…Nick Fallon. I would assume the resistance keeps tabs on that psycho. Whatever the case is, I just wanted to help. Will, he helped me a lot, and I want to help him…if he's still alive."

Sonny took a gulp of his coffee and made a sour face. "A friend, is he?"

Paul winced a bit. Sonny was always good at reading him. "A bit more than that…truth be told…but it had just started when he…vanished with his daughter." Paul paused. It was difficult to explain to Sonny. "I missed you while I was away, but I wanted you to move on for your sake. So, when I met Will, it seemed like a chance for me to move on and not come in and threaten whatever you might have now."

Again, Sonny got the most peculiar expression on his face, but one thing Paul could tell was that Sonny very probably had not been a monk all this time.

"It's okay, Sonny. I fully expected you to fall in love with someone else," said Paul, reaching for Sonny's hand.

Sonny took Paul's hand and squeezed it. "It's a complicated situation, but I missed you. Thought about you all the time…I thought about trying to see you but I didn't want to get you in trouble or distract you. The danger you were in…"

Paul smiled. "It's over now. I'm free, and I even got prize money so that I can take care of my mom and grandpa."

Sonny looked relieved. "I'm glad."

Paul paused. "Do you think you know anyone who might know about Will and Arianna, if you could ask your cousins…if they might know." Paul was embarrassed to hear his voice break a little. He knew there was little hope that Will or Arianna were still alive, but he had to know for certain.

Sonny drank his coffee. "I can ask around."

Paul studied Sonny's body language, listened to Sonny's voice and surmised he might know something, but he knew better to press him. He needed to give him space to look into this thing. He squeezed Sonny's hand. "I know you'll do your best, and I know you were going to the mainland. I suppose we can get the next ferry. You know, just the freedom to take a boat ride in the fresh air. You don't know how much it means until you lose it. You miss a lot of things, when you lose them."

Sonny smiled at him. "Well, then I'd say it's time for another ferry ride."

Paul felt relieved that Sonny wasn't angry at him, and he might even help him. As they walked toward the ferry, Paul felt just a bit hopeful.

* * *

The sun had set, but there was still some light in the sky. Will could see the trees outside the window, and he realized he'd not been outside in over a week. He hoped that whoever was holding Arianna - who he hoped was Abigail - would let Arianna out in the fresh air.

Will had cleaned the cabin, so that it sparkled. He even sorted and organized what few clothes he had. He liked to clean and make things orderly, it helped clear his head. His mind nevertheless kept drifting back to previous night. It didn't surprise him that he had enjoyed it, but all day he felt…affectionate toward Sonny. He looked forward to Sonny's arrival home, and he found himself fantasizing about what they would do together that night.

Will inhaled and he reminded himself who Sonny was and what he had done. Of course, Will's own father, his uncles…his grandfather…they had been men like Sonny. Will remembered when he was a little boy, and how his father would show him things. Things like how re-wire a security camera or pick a lock. Will smiled to himself at the memory, and he wondered what his life would have been had his father not died and if EJ hadn't …things would have been different.

The door opened, and Sonny strode in and dropped his bags. "Are you sure you weren't employed as the palace maid?"

Will stood up and he was about to ask about Arianna, when he noticed Sonny had a blackened and swollen eye. "What happened?" asked Will, who was pretty sure this had something to do with him.

Sonny came in. "It's a long story," he replied. "It's okay, I put ice on it."

"Not enough, apparently." Will strode over to the refrigerator and got some ice from the freezer. He put inside a dish towel and brought it to Sonny, who had sat down on the table. "I'm going to assume that you won't tell me what happened."

Sonny took the ice and put it on his eye. "I wish I could, but you don't want to know, but I checked on Arianna. She's doing well, I'm told, and I brought you some vegan Chinese food."

Will nodded and took the food bags and began to unpack them, figuring it is best not press. "You sit down and take care of that eye. Have you eaten?"

Sonny shook his head, and Will started to prepare two plates, asking what Sonny liked and Sonny groused about the fact that there was no meat or cheese. They ate in silence for awhile, but Will gradually moved his leg closer to Sonny's and then slipped his foot out of his shoe and rubbed Sonny's leg.

Their eyes met. "I thought about last night a lot," said Sonny.

"Me too," replied Will. "Don't tell me you've decided it's wrong for us to continue…because I want to continue…"

Sonny leaned over and kissed Will lightly on the mouth. "I don't want to stop."

Will waited for something more, some explanation, but Sonny gave no more information. Instead, he again leaned over and kissed Will. Will returned the kiss, letting Sonny take the lead this time.

"For now," whispered Sonny, "I just want to forget everything…"

Will was very puzzled. He had never seen Sonny like this, not even the night before. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going through his head, and that scared Will. Yet, Will knew he couldn't back off at this point. Sonny was his only hope.

Will got up and cleaned up the dishes, and they chatted about the weather and the storm damage Sonny had seen. Then Will didn't know what to do, so he excused himself to take a shower. He didn't leave the door open this time closed the door as far as it would go with his chain. He got under the shower and let the warm water wash over his body, while he tried to think. He'd been alone all day, waiting for Sonny to return, but Sonny…something strange had happened that day.

Before he got his thoughts together, the door opened and Sonny stepped into the bathroom. Will watched as Sonny slowly undressed then stepped in the shower. Then, out of the blue, Sonny leaned over and unlocked the shackle on Will's ankle tossing it out of the shower.

"I know you're not going anywhere," said Sonny.

Will was surprised but Sonny was right. The bindings were just a formality at this point. Arianna was what kept Will a prisoner. Sonny looked into Will's eyes, and Will found himself nervous as Sonny pulled Will into a ferocious kiss that made Will weak in the knees. Will's cock got hard almost immediately as Sonny's tongue explored Will's mouth.

Will couldn't even guess what had happened, but Sonny clearly wanted to show dominance after Will had provided him with so much comfort the night before. Will was more than willing to let him, not only because it was good strategy, but it was also sexy as hell.

When Sonny broke the kiss, Will took some soap and made a lather in his hands. He then proceeded to wash Sonny's body, systematically. Then he washed water over the same planes to rinse off the soap. Sonny watched Will's work with a small smile on on his face.

Will then got on his knees, knowing the hard tile would probably leave bruises, but he didn't care. He licked Sonny's cock up and down, before taking the whole shaft into his mouth. Sonny groaned and Will sucked and bobbed and gradually took the whole thing down his throat.

"Oh my god," gasped Sonny, and Will reached a hand up and entwined his hand in Sonny's.

Will wanted to finish Sonny this way, let Sonny come in his mouth, but Sonny didn't want that. Sonny gestured for Will to stand up. Will obeyed and Sonny kissed him again before turning off the water. Will stepped out of the shower and got a towel. He dried off Sonny first then himself before Sonny took his hand and led him to the bed.

Sonny gently pushed Will on to his back and then Sonny crawled on top of Will, pressing his body against his. Will reveled on the skin on skin contact, and he shivered as Sonny started kissing his neck.

Will inhaled and Sonny positioned Will's body, putting a pillow under his hips and grabbing the bottle of lube from the night table.

Will took several deep breaths, doing his best to relax his body as he felt one of Sonny's thick fingers penetrate him. It stung a bit, Will stayed relaxed as Sonny continued adding a second and then a third finger.

"Tell me what you want," whispered Sonny.

Will locked eyes with Sonny, such beautiful eyes. "I want to take your cock. I want you to fuck me."

Sonny smirked and quickly put on a condom and lubed up his cock. Then, he crawled on top of Will and kissed him fiercely again before lining up his cock and starting to penetrate Will. Will groaned and even though it hurt, he pulled Sonny close.

Sonny pushed in further and further until he was already in. Will's body adjusted and the pain ebbed away, and Sonny started to thrust. Sonny shifted and started to hit Will's sweet spot, and it was like a jolt of electricity through Will's body.

"Harder," gasped Will. "Fuck me harder."

Sonny actually grinned and did as Will asked, and pain shot through Will's body, mixing with and heightening Will's pleasure.

Will reached up and started stroking his own cock furiously. "Can I come?" he asked, knowing it would drive Sonny crazy to ask his permission.

"Yes," gasped Sonny. "Yes."

Will laughed and soon he was shooting all over Sonny's chest, and feeling overcome, he collapsed. Meanwhile, Sonny thrusted a few more times and then shuddered through his own orgasm before rolling off Will and pulling him close.

Sonny kissed Will, almost reverently, and Will smiled at him.

"I can help you," said Sonny, "but you're going to have to trust me."


	15. Chapter 15

Early in the morning, Will woke up to hear birds chirping but it was still dark. He was protected by the slight chill in the air by the comforter and by the fact that a naked Sonny was cuddled up against Will's naked body, sleeping peacefully. Will absently stroked Sonny's beautiful hair and watched him sleep. In the dark, Will couldn't tell if Sonny's eye had healed any, and Will was still very curious what had happened. He was nearly certain Sonny hadn't walked into a door, that was for sure.

Sonny stirred a little, and his eyes opened. He smiled up at Will, and Will planted a kiss on his forehead. "I slept really well," said Sonny.

"Me too," replied Will truthfully, who realized he had never spent the night with a lover until Sonny, not counting Gabi. He found himself enjoying the sensation of waking up to Sonny, which in some ways felt more intimate than the sex.

Sonny rolled away from Will and got up. "It's still early," he said. "Let's go have coffee on the dock."

Will blinked. He had forgotten that Sonny didn't seem to worry about him escaping anymore. He watched as Sonny began to make coffee, then Will got up. Soon, they were both dressed and walking toward the dock. Will realized that there would be a view of the sunrise over the river and they were about to see it.

They sat down on the dock, and Sonny leaned against a post, and Will leaned against Sonny as Sonny put his arm around Will.

"So," whispered Will seductively, "you want to fuck right out here in the open? I doubt anyone would come along."

Sonny lifted one of Will's hands to his lips and kissed Will's fingers. "No," he said, "I want to ask you something. I want you to be honest. What do you remember about your father…Not EJ, your real father?"

Will inhaled, and his whole body stiffed, but Sonny caressed him gently and he relaxed a bit.

"He was…" Will stuttered. "He was…a good father. He was kind to me."

"It must have been hard for you, when he disappeared. When my family died, I knew they were dead, and I had Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Jack and my brother Alex to help me grieve. I guess moving into the palace, you weren't allowed the luxury of grief."

Will swallowed, and he felt very uncomfortable. Sonny's words stung because they were true. He had been forbidden to ever mention his father and was told to treat EJ as though he was his father. Yet, he couldn't call him father. EJ would never let Lucas Horton's son have the privilege.

"EJ told me not to hold out any hope. That they wouldn't even find pieces of him," replied Will, and he felt Sonny squeeze him a little tighter.

"I"m truly sorry, replied Sonny. "What happened to you wasn't right. What EJ did to your family, wasn't right."

Will said nothing, as he couldn't even think of something to say. Part of him felt angry at Sonny for opening the old wound, but part of him was grateful that someone, anyone, understood that what had happened then wasn't right.

"I want to help you Will," said Sonny. "You and Arianna…deserve a better life. You deserve to be free."

Will suddenly felt angry. How dare Sonny judge him? "I've given Arianna everything," snapped Will. "I've kept her safe, and she's happy. She lives in a damn palace. She's already lost her mother…" Will stopped, choked back the words, knowing he couldn't afford to alienate Sonny.

Will shut his eyes, and Sonny gathered Will into his arms. "I know, baby," he said. "I know. You'll see her soon, I promise."

Will was silent, but he couldn't help the tears from forming. "I'm holding you to that," he said. "I'm holding you to that," as Sonny rocked him back and forth.

"You've survived. I don't know if I could have," whispered Sonny.

Will breathed in and out, trying to suppress the anger he felt. If he had been able to fly off to London and live with Aunt Jennifer, of course things would have been different. EJ never gave Will that chance. Why was Sonny acting like Will had done something wrong? He had never killed anyone. He was not an outlaw. All he did was write articles and make movies. Will knew what the DiMeras were and what they did, but he also saw what happened to those who fought them.

"What do you know about Chad DiMera?" asked Sonny.

The question caught Will a bit off guard. He wasn't expecting it, but he answered. "He's decent. A lot more decent that EJ, but he's still one of them. He and I have a lot in common that way."

Sonny didn't answer. He gently moved Will's head so he could kiss Will's lips. "Well," said Sonny, "that's enough of that. I have to go to the mainland again. You stay here, but I think you'll want to be here when I come back."

* * *

_Sonny arrived at the farm later than he expected, having had a hard time saying goodbye to Paul. He had excused himself saying he had to meet with a supplier, and then he had driven out to the farm. It was a beautiful afternoon, and everything seemed in order. _

_He walked up to the front door, expecting Abigail to meet him. Instead, before he had a chance to knock, he saw a bearded man sitting on the porch swing. _

_"Jackson Kiriakas," the man said as though it was an accusation. Sonny instinctively reached for a gun, but he wasn't carrying one. Guns being illegal, it was always a risk to carry and he didn't think he'd need one at the farm._

_"Yes," said Sonny, softly. He was about to ask who the stranger was, when the stranger sucker punched him. The blow hit hard, and Sonny's head snapped back and he hit the porch. Before he could even move, the stranger then kicked him in the stomach and then placed a booted foot on Sonny's throat. _

_"I'm going to assume you're not with the secret police," Sonny gasped, observing that the stranger's boots were old and needed a polish. _

_"You're a keen observer," replied the stranger. "I've heard good things about you, and I'd like to thank you for helping remove EJ DiMera from this world, but you see…you've also hurt my son and granddaughter and that I cannot let slide." _

_Sonny didn't quite know what the man was talking about, when he heard Abigail's voice. "Uncle Lucas," she said, "that isn't helpful. I told you, he's been trying to help Will."_

_Lucas looked down at Sonny and then reached down a hand, which Sonny took. Lucas helped him up. "Have you been making progress?" _

Sonny hadn't blamed Lucas for being furious at him, he would have reacted the same in Lucas's position. On top of that, Lucas didn't even know the real reason why Sonny had targeted Will. On the ferry over, Lucas had peppered Sonny with questions about Will. He wanted to know everything Sonny had observed, clearly taking pride in Will's competence and intelligence and the fact that he had resisted Sonny's manipulations. Sonny had also told him that Arianna's mother had died violently, so Will was raising the little girl alone.

"I don't know how he'll react to seeing you," said Sonny as they walked toward the cabin. "He's kind of detached when he speaks about you."

Lucas nodded. "Good," he replied. "He'd need to be that to survive. I wish would could have brought Arianna. I know it's too dangerous to be out in public with her, but Will needs to be reunited with her as soon as possible."

Sonny was slightly irritated at Lucas's tone. He didn't ask or suggest, he gave orders, even though it was a long time since Lucas Horton had been in charge of anything. He held his tongue because he needed Lucas's help to bring Will completely around to their cause.

"It hasn't changed at all," remarked Lucas as they approached the cabin. "You'd think someone would think to paint it."

"I should go in first," said Sonny. "Make sure he's sitting down. I don't know how he'll react. EJ told him they'd never even find parts of you."

Lucas smirked, he same smirk Sonny had seen a Will so many times. "I'll bet he did. EJ was almost right, too. I'll tell you about it sometime. I wish I could tell you I escaped through cunning, but it was more incompetence on the part of EJ's men and a little luck.

Sonny nodded and he went inside. Will was on the made bed, reading the newspaper Sonny had brought him.

"Someone you're not expecting is here to see you," said Sonny. Will moved to stand up, but Sonny shook his head. "You'd better sit down," continued Sonny. "It's going to be a shock to your system."

"What are you talking about?" asked Will, but he did sit down on the edge of the bed.

Sonny approached him and took his hand. "Just wait," he replied. "I'll go get him. Just know, I didn't know until yesterday he was here and needed to see you."

Will looked confused, but he nodded and Sonny went back to the door and beckoned Lucas inside.

Sonny stayed near the door as Lucas walked into the cabin. Sonny worried Will might not recognize him, but that proved to be an unfounded fear.

"Dad," stuttered Will.

Lucas sat next to Will and embraced him, and Sonny felt a lump in his throat. He quietly backed out of the cabin, and he gently shut the door. Sonny knew that if anyone could save Will, it would be his father, and he was surprised at how badly he wanted Will saved.


	16. Chapter 16

Will and Lucas sat on the dock, the same one where he and Sonny had sat that morning, and watched boats go by. Lucas has suggested fishing, but Will explained he had become a vegan because he couldn't stand the idea of killing anyone unless they really and truly deserved it. Will didn't think a fish could deserve to be killed.

His dad seemed to accept this readily, although he was a bit amused. Will didn't care. He'd seen too much death in his life, and he didn't want to think about it every time he sat down for a meal.

So, they just sat on the edge of the dock and talked. Lucas asked him about Arianna's mother, about his work and about his experience at school.

Will felt strange, but he was also strangely happy. He knew Arianna was safe, and his father was alive. The only problem was that he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He couldn't tell anyone what had happened to him, or he would put his father and Abigail…and Sonny in danger. Yet, he didn't know what he would say. Will hated to lie, not so much for ethical reasons, but because it was dangerous to lie. The truth was always safer.

"How's Allie?" asked Lucas out of the blue.

Will blinked. "She's fine. Taller than Johnny and looks just like mom."

Lucas smiled a bit at this. "What's her personality like? Is she like Sami?"

Will swallowed. "She's the opposite of Sami. She's kind and sweet and shy. I worry about her, especially now that EJ isn't around to protect her. EJ was always very protective of her feelings."

Lucas got the oddest expression on his face at this information, but said nothing.

"Jonny and Sydney are good, too," said Will, but Lucas just nodded.

Lucas finally looked around, and got up. "Look," he said. "I'm working on a few things, but I want to go back to where Arianna is and stay with her tonight. She's well taken care of, but I think it's best if you can't be with her that her Grandpa is there."

Will nodded and got up himself. "When can I see her?"

"As soon as I can come up with a plausible explanation for where you have been all this time," replied Lucas. "Because you certainly aren't going to turn me in…and that means turning nobody in."

Will was taken aback. Lucas wasn't asking, he wasn't telling. He just made it clear what Will would do, and Will realized he would do it. This was his father, who had hidden himself for all these years because he feared that EJ would hurt Will if he thought Will's loyalties were divided.

"Sonny will probably be back," replied Will. "I suppose I could tell him he could go back to his apartment tonight. It's not like I"m going to go anywhere."

Lucas laughed and socked Will gently on the arm. "Honestly, I don't know how you stood being alone with that arrogant prick for so long. That sounds practically torture like in of itself."

Will bit his lip, but he said nothing. He figured there were a few things his father didn't need to know at the moment.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Will had tidied up the cabin even more and read everything Sonny had brought to him. He thought about taking a walk around Smith Island, but he was afraid Sonny would return and become upset if he were gone.

Suddenly, and strangely, there was a knock on the door. It wasn't Sonny because Sonny wouldn't have knocked. Will assumed it must be his dad, perhaps even with Arianna. He went to the door and opened it. To Will's deep shock, Paul Narita stood there.

"Will…" stuttered Paul, who seemed as surprised to see Will as Will was to see Paul.

Will answered this surprised by throwing himself into Paul's arms. Paul hugged Will tight, and then, their mouths met into a deep, frantic kiss. Will practically swooned and pulled Paul inside the cabin and shut the door.

"What happened? The police are looking everywhere for you and Arianna…is she here?" asked Paul, looking around.

Will shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her since I was taken but I am assured that she's safe, as long as I cooperate." Will suddenly got very fearful. "The police don't know you're here, do they?"

Paul shook his head. "I've been helping them search for you, but I came here to see an old friend of mine who is supposedly staying in this cabin."

Will closed his eyes for a second. This could ruin everything, and yet he was still glad that Paul was here. "Sonny?" asked Will softly.

Paul nodded, and Will watched as Paul recognized the implication of Will being here.

"He took you?" asked Paul.

"Come," said Will, taking Paul's hand. "Let's sit down. I'll tell you some of what has happened."

They sat down at the table, but Paul wouldn't let go of Will's hand. "I saw him yesterday," breathed Paul apologetically. "I told him I was looking for you, hoping he knew someone who knew something…he didn't…he said nothing."

Will blinked. It made sense Sonny wouldn't share seeing Paul, but Will still felt a twinge of anger and a bit of hurt as well. Sonny had come back to the cabin after seeing Paul and then had had sex with Will. Will didn't know whether to feel flattered or used.

"He could have killed me. He could have killed Arianna," said Will. "Frankly, he should have, but he didn't. He wanted me, but he didn't count on Arianna. That blew his plan."

Paul shook his head. "Why you? Why now?" he asked carefully.

Will shrugged. Paul had likely come to the same conclusion Will had, but Will didn't want to say it. "It doesn't matter," replied Will, "but…but he's trying to bring my daughter back to me and if the police are told, that could risk that. I can't let you do that…I'm asking you."

Paul looked confused. "Will, maybe the police can help find her. Return her to you. You don't know what these people might ask of you."

Will nodded, and he clutched Paul's hand. "I know. It's just I can't risk it until Arianna is with me, and whatever Sonny has done…do you want him arrested? I can tell you they won't let him off as easily as they did you. He's done a lot worse than post of few incendiary things on the internet."

Paul took a deep breath, and Will saw confusion that mirrored his own in Paul's face. Not informing the police of what he knew could get Paul sent back. Will hated the thought.

"You've really been searching for me all this time?" asked Will. "Our date was great…but that's pretty extreme."

Paul looked at Will. "You know it was more than just a date. We cared about each other, at least I thought we did."

Will got up and moved around the table and onto his knees before Paul's chair. "Of course, I cared. I wanted to tell you about Ari, but not a lot of people know about her. I have to keep her safe."

Paul shook his head. "And because of me she was put in an unsafe position."

Will shook his head. "You couldn't have known. You're blameless, and Sonny…he's a damaged person but he's not evil. You know that as well as I do."

Paul smiled. "You're amazing. I can't believe…I'm surprised that you would be so compassionate. I figured you for a company man."

Will stood up and he leaned down and kissed Paul's cheek. "You know the world is more complicated than that, but I'm asking you to get out of here and forget you have seen me for just a few days."

Paul stood up and gathered Will into his arms. Then, they started kissing again. Will felt very safe in the embrace and allowed Paul to deepen the kiss.

"What the hell?" came a voice.

Will and Paul both broke the kiss, but Will didn't move from Paul's arms. Sonny looked very hurt, but Will wasn't sure if it was about Paul kissing Will or Will kissing Paul. Will supposed it was probably a bit of both.

* * *

Lucas came into the farmhouse, and he immediately knew something was wrong. No house was this quiet at dinner time. Something was very, very wrong. He went through the kitchen and into the living room, where Ari's playpen was empty. Then, to his horror, Lucas saw a body on the floor. He rushed toward it, and it became clear it was Ben. He turned him over, and Lucas recognized he was cold and saw his lips and fingernails were blue.

Poison.

There was no sign of Abigail, no sign of Arianna. In fact, a few of her things were gone. What he was able to find was Abigail's phone, and right on the screen was a text message…from Nick Fallon.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny couldn't breathe. He just stared at the two men he loved…yes, loved…in each other's arms. He walked into the cabin, slamming the door behind him. He also kicked himself for not predicting that Paul would come to try and find him. Paul could always find someone if he wanted to, and he had a habit of being persistent.

Sonny was about to say something, when Paul came at him. Sonny was on the floor before he knew it, hands behind his back with one of Paul's legs pressing down on the backs of Sonny's legs.

"Will," snapped Paul, "get me something to bind him with. Now."

Sonny looked up at a rather amused looking Will, who brought the ropes and shackles to Paul, who quickly shackled Sonny's hands.

"Put him in the chair," suggested Will. "He'll be more comfortable there."

Paul nodded, and he methodically pulled Sonny to his feet and led him to the chair. Sonny watched as he tied his legs. As he did so, Paul caressed Sonny's bad leg. "Tell me if it's too tight," he breathed. "I remember this leg always gave you problems."

"You don't have to do this," said Sonny softly.

"You kidnapped a baby…you kidnapped Will…what the hell is wrong with you? How is that just? How is that noble? You always talked about making a difference, being willing to fight hard to make the world a better place. You weren't a goddamn baby snatcher."

Sonny glanced over at Will, who was still looking rather amused, until Paul took out his phone and tried to make a call. Will walked over and put his hand over Paul's. "Don't," said Will. "Sonny knows where my daughter is. I don't care if he's arrested…all I care about is getting her back."

Paul looked at Sonny and then back to Will. He seemed unsure of what to do.

"He's no threat to me…or us…" continued Will. "You said you felt responsible, well you can make it up to me by not telling anyone."

Paul shook his head and then he went to sit down on the edge of the bed, putting his face into his hands. Sonny had already noticed that he seemed less… carefree than he did before his arrest. Sonny didn't want Paul to turn him in, but he also didn't want to be the cause of Paul being arrested again. Sonny closed his eyes, for a moment, and then he felt Will take his phone from him.

"It's locked," said Sonny.

Will glanced at Sonny and proceeded to tap into Sonny's phone, and he unlocked it.

"I never unlocked it in front of you," spat Sonny. "You couldn't have seen."

Will smiled, and held up the phone. "The date of the explosion on the _Isabella_," said Will.

Sonny closed his eyes. All his computers had highly complicated passwords, but his phone…0808. August 8. That was the date of the explosion. Luckily, there was nothing on the phone that could incriminate anyone. Just innocuous texts to his employees and his cousin.

Sonny watched as Will scrolled to through the phone, and then went down and sat next to Paul. "See this?" he said to Paul. "These are texts to my cousin Abigail, who is also Sonny's cousin. They look harmless, but they are speaking in code. Abigail has been taking care of Arianna and sending updates like she's a duckling. Abigail lives on a farm, my father told me that. He was a resistance fighter and I thought he was dead but he's alive. So, you turn Sonny in, my father and my cousin go too."

Paul shook his head, and Sonny watched as Will put his arm around Paul and Paul placed his head on Will's shoulder. Sonny started to feel angry, especially as Will looked over at him and their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry," said Paul to Will. "He did this because of me."

"I wanted to help you. He was using you," spat Sonny. He just needed a chance to explain that he had felt responsible for Paul being in the hands of the regime, being turned into a pawn.

Paul turned and got off the bed with cat-like grace and approached Sonny. He'd always been graceful, but all the training showed, just as it had when he had subdued Sonny.

"You could have called me after I was released…in fact I hoped you would. I hoped you'd try and see me, but when you didn't I figured you had moved on. Will had been kind…he helped me. So…"

Paul's words hurt, but Sonny recognized some truth to them. He had told Paul all those years ago what the DiMeras were, but it made sense that he would change. Will had influenced him.

Paul leaned over Sonny, he got very close to him. "Whatever you meant to accomplish, you've done the opposite." Paul's wore an expression of deep hurt and anger, and Sonny felt sick to his stomach.

Sonny looked over at Will, who still sat on the bed arms folded.

"What you say is true on a number of levels," said Will, "but Paul, I don't regret it. As long as Arianna is safe, I don't regret this. I've seen my father after all these years. I'll always owe Sonny for that, even though he wanted me dead or brainwashed or maybe just away from you."

Paul and Sonny's eyes met, and Sonny's heart caught in his throat. Paul suddenly turned away and went back to sit next to Will. "I know where the Rogers farm is. I'll wager Arianna is there. We can go now. If we need the police, we can call Detective Hernandez. He doesn't want to risk Arianna anymore than you do."

Will looked strangely at Paul, and he nodded. "That makes sense. Ari is all that he has left of his sister, but he'd send Abigail away in a second, and my father wouldn't forgive me for that. We'll go alone. We can come back for Sonny later."

Sonny shook his head. "You can't leave me tied up like this. I never left you alone like this…at least put me like I had you so I can move around a bit."

Will shook his head at Paul. "I could have escaped if I had set my mind to it. I didn't try because of Ari."

Sonny started to breath deeply. "Paul, please…I won't …I'll take you to Arianna if that's what you want."

"You won't be able to do that," said a voice from the door.

Sonny turned to see the bearded figure of Lucas Horton standing in the door.

"Nick Fallon has her, and he has Abigail," he said.

* * *

Abigail awoke in a strange room with no windows, but it had been outfitted like a little girl's dream playroom. There was a beautiful canopied toddler bed, a giant castle dollhouse and other toys strewn everywhere. Abigail's hair was undone, and she could see it had been dyed pitch black.

She remembered Nick coming to the house, remembered trying to get him to leave but nothing much more than that.

Suddenly, Nick appeared in the door and Arianna started to cry. "Don't worry," he said, "here's your mommy. Now that you have your mommy and daddy together, everything will be all right."


	18. Chapter 18

Paul couldn't imagine what Will was feeling, and Will gave no sign of emotion as he listened to his father's story. Then, before Lucas could say anything else, Will approached Paul.

"May I have your phone to call Inspector Hernandez?" asked Will, holding his hand out to Paul.

Paul unlocked his phone, and he handed it to Will without question. "It's the last number I dialed," said Paul.

Will nodded, and he dialed. "No, Rafe, it's not Paul. It's Will. Paul found me, but Nick Fallon has Arianna and my cousin Abigail. There can't be that many places he can be, but you need to go out to the Rogers Farm. There's a body there. It's the owner, Abigail's husband…It was Nick…It's a long story, I'll fill you in later, but there's only a finite number of places Fallon would take them. Find out every one of them. Yes, I'm on my way to headquarters. Paul and I will be on the next ferry. We're on Smith Island."

Will handed the phone back to Paul. "Thanks. We've only twelve minutes to get to the next ferry," he said as he began to untie Sonny. "We need you to work your contacts, whatever contacts you have, to see if Fallon's been spotted."

Sonny stood up and began to rub his leg. "I can, but I need to go back to Common Grounds."

Will turned to Lucas, "Dad, can you take him there? Keep an eye on...things?"

Lucas nodded, "Son, I don't have very many contacts left, but I can find cousin Julie. If anyone has information, she will."

Will stared at his father. "Do you think she'll talk to you?"

Lucas nodded. "I'll make her talk to me."

Will looked at Paul. "I don't have any money or id or anything. I'll need you to get me a ferry ticket."

Paul nodded. "Of course, anything."

"All right," replied Will, "Let's go. All of us. Now."

With that, Will turned and walked out the door of the cabin without even looking back.

* * *

Will strode into Rafe's office and sat down.

"Where the hell have you been? How long has Fallon had Arianna?" asked Rafe.

Will knew he couldn't tell Rafe everything, but he had to tell him enough. "My cousin Abigail and her husband had Arianna for the last couple weeks. I thought she'd be safe from Nick there, but I was wrong. I'll explain everything later, but I need to know what you've found."

Just then, to Will's surprise, Chad strode into the office. "You better have a good reason of why you didn't contact us. We've been worried sick, and we're still worried about Arianna."

Chad pulled Will into a big hug, and Will hugged back. Chad was the first and probably only true friend he made while at the academy, despite being EJ's brother. "I was being held at my family - my real dad's family cabin. Nick's my cousin, remember."

Chad nodded, and he looked at Will's t-shirt and sweatpants. "Damn, we have to get you back in uniform. Not just because you look ridiculous, but because I want you to be a part of the search at every level, and I saw Paul Narita in the lobby. He helped us out a bit while you were missing. Seemed worried about you both."

Will nodded. "He's the one that found me."

Chad started looking at some digital maps on Rafe's screen. "And now we have to find Arianna."

"I don't think he'll kill her," said Will carefully. "He wants to be her father, play house. Remember, he kept trying to make her his…and when Gabi wouldn't play along…"

Will glanced over at Rafe, who looked stricken for a moment but went back to the maps. "We're trying to think of any place he might have taken her, lab facilities…old residences."

Chad looked at the maps. "I think I know where she is. After…after what happened to Gabi, my father and EJ set up a private lab for him at the old DiMera Mansion, the one on the river. Remember that place?"

Will knew the house Rafe meant. It had been the DiMera home before they had risen to power. Will had been there a few times, as Stefano still stayed there sometimes. "Stefano had a whole wing of the house turned into a nursery when Allie and Johnny were born," said Will, "but the old man stopped using it. Right around the time Gabi died."

Rafe looked at the maps. "So, that's an option. I have men looking at an old loft where Nick used to live, and the old Horton House. We're trying to be careful not to tip him off until we're sure where he is. We don't know what he'll do if he panics."

Will swallowed. "Chad, do you want to go out to the old mansion with me? It'll be like old times."

Rafe lifted his head. "Don't move against him. If you see anything, just contact me."

"Whatever you say," breathed Will, who glanced at Chad. Both of them knew that if they saw Nick, they would act.

* * *

Paul rode in the back seat of what he assumed was Chad DiMera's mercedes, with Chad driving and Will driving shotgun. The two clearly knew each other very well, but Paul didn't think there was anything romantic between them. They acted like friends, and he had always heard that Chad was straight anyway. He used to bring girls to the gladiator matches, Paul remembered that much. Meanwhile, Will had quickly stopped to change into a uniform, and now he looked very much like Paul had remembered him when they first met.

"I think we walk along the river," said Will, "Approach the main house past the boat house."

"Agreed," said Chad. "There's only a couple of cameras back there, and I know where they all are. I think you do too, if memory serves."

Will smirked, and he turned to Paul. "We used to sneak around back there when we were teenagers."

"You have the gun I gave you, right Paul?" asked Chad.

Paul sighed. He was more of a hand to hand combat guy, but he knew how to use the gun. "Yes and it's loaded."

Will shook his head. "I don't want violence around Arianna."

"It might be necessary to save her and your cousin," replied Chad as he parked the car. "One well-armed ex-gladiator is better than the SWAT team Rafe would send."

"Agreed," said Will.

After that, they carefully moved along the river bank until they got to an old boathouse, they moved through the trees and to an iron gate that appeared to be the entrance to a walled garden. While they stood there, they could hear a little girl laughing on the other side of the wall. A look of intense relief passed across Will's face, but he still seemed focused on the task at hand.

"I don't suppose you have a key," Will whispered to Chad, who shook his head. With that, Will pulled out a strip of metal from his wallet and began to fiddle with the lock. It sprung open after just a few minutes.

Sitting in the garden was Abigail Rogers and she was holding Arianna. Paul noticed her hair had been dyed jet black, and she looked very scared but was obviously trying to hide it for the girl's sake.

Nick Fallon was there too, taking pictures of them.

Paul glanced over at Will, who looked at Nick Fallon with a chilling rage. Will didn't say a word, he simply stepped into the garden.

"Ari," he said.

"Daddy!" said the little girl, who toddled quickly over to Will and into his arms.

"I've missed you, beautiful," said Will, feigning cheeriness.

Paul looked over at Fallon, who did not look pleased. Abigail just stood there, frozen in terror. Paul didn't even want to think of what the poor girl had been through.

"Last time," said Chad, "we could help you Nick. I might be able to do it this time, but you'll have to let us leave with Abigail and Arianna."

Nick glared, and he looked around.

"Nick," said Abigail. "It's okay. We're all family. We're all family."

Paul looked at Nick, and he didn't think Nick was armed but there was the matter of the poison. Suddenly, Fallon lunged at Abigail and put her in some sort of a choke hold. So Paul took a gun from his jacket and quickly fired at Nick. One shot did the trick, and Fallon was down. Gladiators mostly trained in hand to hand combat, but they were taught how to use all kind of weapons. Paul had never been more grateful for that than at this moment.

Abigail turned and she ran to Will, who was shielding Arianna's eyes. With his free hand, he hugged her. "I've missed you," he said. Thank you for taking care of her."

Paul glanced over at Chad DiMera, and they both went to check on Fallon.

"Nice shot," said Chad, who knelt to check and see if Fallon was dead.

"Thanks," Paul replied, who was looking over at Will and his daughter.

Then, almost without warning, Abigail started to gasp. Paul took his phone and called an ambulance. Will looked carefully at Arianna and Chad ran to tend to Abigail.

"He probably put the poison on her skin," breathed Will, "mouth to mouth might be okay, but I'm not sure."

"I'll risk it," said Chad as he began to administer to the stricken young woman.

"Paul," said Will, "be very careful but look at Nick's hands and see if you can see a delivery device…a ring or something. The hospital will need that, but don't touch anything."

Paul knelt and noticed a ring on Nick's finger, and he suspected that was the delivery mechanism. He knew that sometimes other gladiators used such devices to cheat. He hoped that the doctors could isolate the poison to help the young woman. He looked over at Will who was walking out of the walled garden and cooing to his daughter. "At least now they are back together," thought Paul. He then wondered briefly where Sonny was but put the thought from his mind.

* * *

Later that evening, Paul sat out on the balcony of Will's apartment, looking over the city and drinking what was some of the finest scotch he'd ever tasted. Chad was there too, looking out at the view. Abigail was at the hospital, but she was expected to recover thanks to the doctor's isolating the poison.

"You're the real hero," said Paul to Chad. "We'd never have known where to look if it weren't for you."

Chad smiled. "There are very few days when I'm grateful to be a DiMera, but today was one of them."

Paul studied the young man. He looked so much like EJ, but their personalities were as different as could be. Paul had never met EJ, but he could already tell. Chad seemed somewhat more…human than EJ. Will clearly thought so as well.

Will emerged with his own glass of scotch. "Ari's sound asleep. I think she's as grateful as I am that she's in her own bed."

Chad lifted a glass. "I know wherever her mother is…she's was looking out for all of us today."

They toasted to Gabi, and then made small talk. Then Chad turned to Will. "So, are either of you two going to tell me what really happened?"

Will inhaled. "Absolutely," said Will. "You know I wouldn't do anything else. I trust you…and only you with the truth."


	19. Chapter 19

Sonny had broken the news about Ben to a distraught T, and then told him everything that had gone on that day. He then went to the safe in the back and got a significant amount of cash and a fake passport for T, who planned on being on a flight to London that night.

"You should come, too," said T. "Just come now. Alex can come take care of the business. You're in as much danger as I am…more."

Sonny shook his head. He wasn't a fool, and he would go if he needed to, but not until he was certain that Will's child was safe from Nick Fallon. He also wanted to see Paul and try and explain.

Sonny glanced over and watched Lucas Horton who sat in the corner of Common Grounds and worked on a computer and talked on the phone. Sonny couldn't help but notice Lucas didn't appear to be disguising himself or hiding, maybe it was the beard or maybe he just trusted his son to take care of things for him or maybe he was just too worried for his granddaughter and niece to care.

"Boss," said T from the back. "My cab is here."

Sonny went to the back and hugged T goodbye.

"I will see you soon," said Sonny. "I promise."

He watched him get into a cab. Sonny swallowed and wondered if he should go. He would go, but he needed to see Paul and try to explain first. He couldn't live with himself if Paul didn't at least try and understand.

Sonny thought back, and yes,he was angry and jealous, but by killing Will he was also going to free Paul…so that Paul wouldn't be exploited anymore. He had wanted to save Paul, make up for what he had led Paul to do and say for all those years ago. He just needed to make Paul see his point of view. He couldn't live with the idea that Paul hated him. For that matter he couldn't live with the idea that Will hated him.

He went back into the coffee shop and checked on the barista who was working, and he thought maybe he should contact Alex and see if he would come and take charge of the businesses - if they weren't seized. That is, if the police didn't go after Alex.

Sonny swallowed, and he glanced over at Lucas Horton. He didn't seem worried. Maybe he knew something Sonny didn't.

* * *

Will walked Chad to the door of his apartment and hugged him. "Tell Abigail hello for me, and I'll bring Arianna to visit her as soon as the doctors say it's okay."

Chad nodded and said goodbye, and Will found it interesting that Chad felt it necessary to go see the young woman he had rescued that day. The very recently widowed young woman. It might have surprised someone who didn't know Chad as well as Will did, but Will was aware that Chad had a romantic side to him, gothically romantic …and would be drawn to a girl with tragedy hanging over her.

Will sighed and went back to the balcony where Paul sat and looked out at the city lights, his drink in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Did you text him?" asked Will.

Paul looked up at Will, with a puzzled expression. "No," he replied. "I thought about it, but what he did to you was inexcusable. I don't think I want to ever see him or talk to him again."

Will sat down in the chair and sighed. "I'm not sure I agree it was inexcusable. I think he was trying to make up for what happened to you. Destroy the embodiment of what he thought was your enslavement. Me."

Paul shook his head. "You helped free me. You were kind. I get why he didn't like you …you work for the DiMeras, but you didn't deserve to die."

Will smiled. "He knew that. He should have killed me, and killed Ari. The fact that he didn't means he's still the person you knew. Just a damaged human who is willing to kill his enemies, just like you killed Nick today…and killed when you had to in the arena."

Paul looked into Will's eyes. "You're more sympathetic than I am."

Will sipped his scotch. "I saw a lot of myself in him."

Paul inhaled sharply. "Did he feel the same?"

Will shrugged. "I tried to make him feel that."

From his grimace, Paul clearly understood what Will was getting at. "So, he didn't force you?"

Will shook his head. "I saw an opportunity to soften his attitude toward me, and I took it. It wasn't unpleasant."

Paul drank the last of his scotch. "He's good. I remember him being good, but sweet and kind…a little like you were with me."

Will didn't know what to say, so he finished his scotch. He put the glass down and then stood up and sat himself into Paul's lap. Paul put his arm around Will and then leaned over. Their lips met, tentatively at first and then deeper, with Paul's tongue gently exploring Will's mouth.

"I'm sorry if what I did hurts you," whispered Will. "I thought about you every day. Thought about being with you…how great it was."

Paul responded with a fierce kiss, then he began kissing Will's neck and his hands moved to unbutton Will's jacket. Will stiffened, not because he didn't want this, he did.

"What's wrong?" whispered Paul. "Is it too soon? Maybe you just need sleep, too." Will shook his head. "It's not that. I've never had a man here. Arianna in her room. She's been through so much, I don't want to do anything that will confuse her or scare her. Not tonight."

Paul smiled . "She comes first, I know. Plus, she might need you tonight. She's got to be upset. So, I'll go back to my apartments and go to sleep thinking about you…and the next time we're together."

Will stood up. "You don't know how much it means to me that there will be a next time."

Paul stood up as well. He kissed Will on the forehead. "There will be, I promise, but may I ask you something?"

Will nodded. "Of course."

"Why did you ask me out? Why did you help me?"

Will blinked. "I thought it was obvious," he replied. "I was attracted to you, and I _wanted_ to help you."

Paul smiled. "I'm flattered, and even with everything that's happened I"m glad you did."

Will took Paul's hand. "I've had plenty of sex…but I thought it might be good to try a relationship. I've never…I've never had a boyfriend…Arianna makes it complicated."

Paul and Will walked to the door. "I'm looking forward to getting to know her."

Will smiled. "She's the sweetest kid," he said proudly. "Smart, too."

Paul kissed him on the cheek and disappeared out the door. Will locked the door and set the alarms. He closed his eyes, and he wondered what was going to become of Sonny.

* * *

Sonny was locking the door to Common Grounds, when the black van pulled up. Four guys, clearly secret police, jumped him and threw him in the van. His mouth was gagged, hands and feet bound and he was pushed to the floor. Sitting in the front seat, a man turned and said. "Good evening, Mr. Kiriakas. I'm Inspector Hernandez. On behalf of Chad DiMera, we have some questions to ask you."


	20. Chapter 20

In this chapter, Sonny remains in peril while Will and Paul try and pick up where they left off. This chapter contains an intimate, M-rated Horita interlude.

* * *

Sonny was handcuffed to a chair, and he tasted blood in his mouth and couldn't see out of one eye it was so swollen. He knew this was just the beginning, but he had not told them anything. Even if he did, T was already on his way to London and Ben was dead. Abigail was probably dead, too, so he had only his own life to worry about at this point, and it didn't feel like much to worry about. He didn't even that they would eventually get them to talk, since he was already a dead man, they might as well know how beautiful everything went with the EJ operation

So far it just seemed like some basic softening up, nothing too horrific yet. That would come, though. He was sure of it.

The door opened, and a guy he hadn't seen before came in. Dark hair, tallish. He didn't look angry, more like compassionate. No doubt he was the good cop, the one who would be kind and just assure Sonny that everything would be okay if he cooperated.

"I'm Inspector Hernandez," he said. "May I get you some water? Or maybe some whiskey?"

Sonny smirked.

"Water then," said Hernandez. "I've got some questions for you, in particular about my little niece and how she came to stay out at the Rogers farm."

Sonny closed his eyes, and he got a sinking feeling. Political payback he could handle, but he wasn't prepared for personal revenge.

* * *

Will sat on a picnic blanket and sipped on a glass of wine as he watched Arianna toddle along as Paul chased her. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This wasn't what he had expected for his second date with Paul, that was for sure…but maybe it was the third if you counted Abigail and Arianna's rescue as a kind of date. Still, Paul appeared to love children and Arianna had taken to him right away.

Will was happy and incredibly grateful to his long lost cousin for taking such good care of her. She didn't seem traumatized in any way. When he had brought Arianna to see Abigail, she had been delighted to see her and pointed and said cousin. This was the best outcome Will could have hoped for under the circumstances. He even had made sure to tell Rafe and Chad and anyone who had listened that Abigail hadn't been involved in the plots and whatever cooperation she had given was out of concern for Arianna. They assured him they wouldn't pursue her in any way. Chad, especially, was emphatic about it.

Will's other concern was his father. He hadn't heard from him, and he didn't know how to contact him. Chad and Rafe both said they hadn't picked him up. Lucas had become adept at staying hidden over the years, but Will was confident he would make contact if he thought it was safe. It's just that Will wasn't sure if his father would think it was safe. He wondered if his father trusted him.

Just then, Arianna found her way back to him, running into his arms. It was so good to hold her again and hear her laugh.

Will looked up and saw Paul grinning at him. He smiled back.

"She's just amazing. You must be so proud," said Paul, "and she's a handful. No wonder you're in such great shape."

Will smiled. "Words are my job, and I can't even express how proud I am."

"If only you could describe the look on in your face, it would all be clear," replied Paul.

Will smiled. "I was thinking that maybe we could give her dinner soon, and then you can I could order something more grownup for ourselves. That is, if you want the date to continue."

Paul nodded. "I don't have anywhere else to be."

* * *

Paul sat in the living room as Will tucked Arianna in bed. He looked around at the orderly apartment and bachelor decor that was occasionally punctuated by a pink bunny rabbit or pink blanket.

He emerged from her room and sighed. "I think she's down for the night. All the running around you did helped."

"It was all part of the plan," laughed Paul who poured a couple more glasses of wine for them.

Will sat down text to him, and Paul turned ready to ask him how he felt and if he was recovering from his ordeal, but Will lunged at him and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Paul returned it in kind, his tongue exploring Will's mouth.

Paul didn't want to wait anymore, and he reached for the hem of Will's shirt and pulled it over Willl's head. Paul smiled when he saw Will's chest again…he was used to athlete's body's and Will would fit right in. Paul started kissing his neck.

"Paul…" said Will, "My whole body is body rebelling against my thoughts, but Arianna might hear noises and think I was being hurt. If she hears strange noises, I think she might. I'm sorry…I would really really like to continue."

Paul leaned over. "In the dorms, I learned to be nearly silent. Do you think you can be quiet enough not to wake her?"

Will blinked. He had never tried to be silent, but he trusted Paul. "If you can do it, I can," he whispered with a smile.

Paul smiled. "Married people must do it all the time. I'll make sure she doesn't see me in the morning, but I'm only staying if I can stay the night in your arms."

Will smiled and nodded, before he kissed Paul's lips and removed this shirt. They kissed that way for a while and then Will gestured toward his bedroom door.

They both stood up, and Will took Paul's hand and led him to the sparsely furnished bedroom.

Will sat on the edge of the bed, and Paul sat next to him. They began kissing again. Paul was overwhelmed with emotion. Will had been through so much in the past weeks, all because he had wanted to be with Paul. Paul wanted to care for Will, make him feel safe. Make him understand that he was home.

Paul reached for Will's belt and undid it, he could see the outline of Will's erection through his pants. Paul rubbed it firmly and Will groaned.

"Shh…." whispered Paul. "Remember, we're playing the silent game." Will smiled and nodded, and Paul deftly undid his pants and pulled them down. Will kicked off his shoes and the pants, leaving nothing but tight briefs. Will moved to pull them off, but Paul gently stopped him. "I like the way they look, leave them on for bit," he said and he pushed Will down on his back and kissed him some more.

Will reached for Paul's belt and undid it, and soon Paul was wiggling out of his pants and kicking off his shoes. He left his own tight briefs on and he rubbed his hard cock against Will's through the material, and Will inhaled sharply.

Paul then started peppering kisses down Will's neck, then his chest. Paul stopped to tease and and lick each big nipple before lavishing attention on Will's taught abs. Will whimpered softly and Paul moved down further. He grabbed Will's briefs and pulled out his cock, which was glistening with pre-come. Paul licked the tip first, tonguing with careful pressure before taking the whole shaft into his mouth. Paul relaxed his throat to take in the whole thing, and he could hear Will gasping.

Paul sucked up and down for awhile, but he sensed Will was getting close so he stopped. He wasn't going to let this end. He started to crawl up toward Will, and Will pulled him quicker than that, pulling him into a ferocious open mouthed-kiss.

"I want to fuck you so bad," whispered Paul between kisses.

Will nodded and reached over to the side table where he'd left some supplies. He handed some lube and condoms to Paul and then laid back on the pillows. He bent his legs and exposed his gorgeous, tight ass. Paul's heart started to beat faster. He couldn't wait to bury himself in Will again. He pulled off Will's underwear, tossing them aside before lubing up his fingers. He delicately squeezed some onto Will's opening as well. Paul gently inserted a finger and felt Will relax a bit. Paul moved his finger around a bit, and then added a second and third. Will moved with him, clearly knowing what motions would help the process along.

"You move like a guy who loves dick," whispered Paul. "I love that."

Will smiled and inhaled. "You know I love it, especially yours."

Paul grinned, "Are you ready for it?"

Will nodded.

Paul stood up next to the bed, pushed off his underwear and kicked them them aside. His exposed cock was conveniently close to Will's head and Will leaned over and took a lick. Paul gasped at the sensation, loving the feeling of Will's hot tongue. He let Will have it it for a bit but then pushed him off. Paul put on the condom and lubed himself up before crawling on top of Will.

He entered slowly at first, as Will was tight, but pushed in further and further. Will muffled his moans with his hand, but clearly he was enjoying himself. Paul wanted to give him everything drive him crazy, so as he started to thrust, he shifted positions a few times until he found Will's sweet spot. Will groaned into a pillow, but then very softly begged him to keep going. Paul gladly obliged, as Will started to jerk himself off.

Will felt incredible, and Paul loved gazing into his gorgeous eyes. Finally, Will whimpered that he was about to come.

"Good," whispered Paul. "Come hard for me."

Will did, tightening around Paul's cock and spurting come all over Paul's chest. Will still muffled his sounds, but they were beautiful anyway. When Will had come through it, Paul pulled out and took off the condom. He jerked himself furiously as he watched Will recover and soon his own euphoria over took him, made all the better by the sight of his come spraying into Will's groggy face. Will smiled in encouragement, and when Paul was done, they kissed again..very leisurely.

It was amazing, being with Will like this. The only lover that Paul had had ever come close to this level of intimacy and passion was Sonny. Paul closed his eyes as he held Will in his arms. He wanted to hate Sonny for what he had done, but he didn't, not really. He knew how scared Sonny must be, and Paul was worried.

Will looked up at him, and as though he had read Paul's mind, Will said, "I'm going to call Chad tomorrow and see how Sonny is. I'm worried about him, too."


	21. Chapter 21

Will dropped Arianna off at her daycare, even though he didn't have to go back to work until next week. Chad had ordered that he be given two whole weeks off work to recover and assist with the investigation. Arianna liked going to her daycare, and Will thought it was important she spend time with kids her own age since she didn't have any siblings.

Then, he was going to meet Paul, who had kept to his word and snuck out of the apartment before Ari woke up, for breakfast. They chose a very specific place: Sonny's coffee shop, which to Will's surprise was open.

Paul was already there, sitting in the corner and pretending to read the newspaper. Will approached him and kissed him lightly before getting a coffee and sitting down.

"I asked the barista if Sonny was here, and she just said no that he was away and she was managing the place while he was gone. Apparently, she's an assistant manager. She even asked if I'd like a job."

Will glanced over at the young woman behind the bar. "I guess she isn't a fan of gladiator matches," replied Will.

"Have you talked to Chad?" asked Paul, taking to Will's hand.

"Not yet, but I've done something better," replied Will. "I've got an appointment with him this afternoon."

Paul smiled. "Do you think he might be able to tell you anything?"

Will shrugged and sipped on his coffee. He wasn't sure. Chad had become very powerful lately, especially since EJ's death, but there were always limits.

"This is really good coffee," remarked Will. "No wonder he insisted that he make it at the cabin."

Paul drank his coffee. "It was always an obsession with him. He's a true connoisseur."

Will blinked. Paul probably knew a lot more about Sonny's day to day life, what he liked to eat, what music he listened to, what his favorite movies were. He knew it wasn't appropriate, but he wanted to ask Paul about all of that. He craved more information about Sonny.

Will looked around at the sleek decor of the coffee shop, the plush sofas and red walls, and he knew Sonny had chosen it. It just seemed to fit his personality, at least the one Will had started to see emerge toward the end of his captivity.

"I should ask the barista if she's seen anyone who matches the description of my dad. I'm sure he was here with Sonny a few days ago. I'd hate to see my father disappear into the shadows again. Now that EJ's gone, I doubt he's in danger. I could even ask Chad to scrub his name from whatever lists he's on…Chad could do that. They never formally charged my dad with anything."

Paul looked at Will. "How'd you two meet?"

Will smiled softly at the memory. "I was put into the elite academy for children of high ranking officials and friends of the government, but most of them had grown up together. A new kid was chum for sharks, but turns out the other new kid was a recently discovered Stefano offspring. That was Chad. He had more power than me, but he still dealt with jealousy and the occasionally torment. Together, we found ways to combat them. We had a little tension when I tried to date a girlfriend of his called Mia, but I wasn't that jealous when she cheated on me with him so we got through it."

Paul shook his head. "When did you come out to him?"

Will smiled again. "We both went to a brothel on the same night, but different wings. He saw me coming out of the boys wing. He was totally cool about it, though at that time I was dating Arianna's mother. He hassled me a bit about that, but he hated Gabi so he didn't mind too much."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "But you obviously didn't hate her."

Will shook his head. The reasons behind Ari's existence were so complicated. He had loved Gabi, and he was so in need of company and a feeling of family that he had lost that he tried to be what she needed him to be and failed. For the rest of his life, Will would have to live with wondering whether or not the heartbreak he'd inflicted on her was what pushed her into Nick Fallon's arms. He tried to explain all this to Paul, and Paul listened patiently.

In return, Paul told him about his father having died before he was born and how he always loved sports. He was a star athlete on his college baseball team when he'd met Sonny, and then about a year later he'd been arrested.

"You survived and you're free," said WIll.

Paul looked around a bit. "We both know nobody is free as long as Stefano DiMera is alive and in charge."

Will nodded. He knew this to be true, but he also knew the signs that Stefano had tapped Chad to succeed EJ as the heir apparently. It didn't surprise Will. His little brother Johnny was not only a child, he wasn't terribly quick on the uptake. Stefano was old and in poor health, and so Chad was the natural choice.

"It's illegal to speculate when Stefano will die," said Will casually.

Their eyes met, and Will could tell they were thinking about the same thing. All the eggs were currently in the basket that was Chad, and it would take a the death of a hearty old bastard to make them hatch.

* * *

Sonny sat on the hard, concrete bench in his cell. His whole body ached, but at least the cell was surprisingly clean. He had expected it to be filthy, but it was rather antiseptic. It was harsh and uncomfortable.

Sonny could only see out of one eye, and he had electrical burns all up and down his legs. He wondered if there was any part of his body that wasn't bruised. He looked around, and one of the downsides of such an austere cell was there was literally nothing to kill himself with. No sheets or towels. His clothes, maybe. He'd have to think about it. He just didn't want to prolong the inevitable.

His mind went back to how he got here, and he thought of Will. He hoped he had found his daughter, though it was unlikely, but he comforted himself with a picture in his head of Will tucking the little girl into her own bed.

Suddenly, there was noise in the hall. Sonny looked up to see a man in a dapper suit. For a moment, Sonny thought in terror that it was the ghost of EJ DiMera come to have his revenge, but Sonny realized it was Chad DiMera. They looked a great deal a like.

"May I come in?" said the younger DiMera.

Sonny gestured and said, "Of course. It's your house."

Chad smirked as he unlocked the cell door and came inside. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose it is. I brought you some Kopi Luwak coffee. I think it's your favorite. It wasn't cheap or easy to get."

Chad handed him a thermos.

Sonny unscrewed the cap and smelled. It was delightful, heavenly. "There's only one cup," he said, "but I"d be happy to share."

Chad shook his head. "I got some for myself, too. I also took some to Abigail in the hospital. The coffee there is dreadful."

Sonny looked at him. "She's alive then?"

Chad nodded, "She is expected to make a full recovery. Fallon's dead."

Sonny inhaled. "She's an innocent in all this. I swear."

Chad didn't respond to this, but he got up. "You created a big series of problems for me, Mr. Kiriakas. I liked being the spare rather than the heir."

Sonny stared at Chad and made no reply. Chad got up and shut the cell door.

"I'm going to personally decide your fate, which you will be informed of soon enough. I hope everything that brought you to this place and this moment was worth it."

Sonny nodded slightly in acknowledgment, and Chad left.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for the kind reviews and PMs, much appreciated. The following chapter has another Horita love scene, and Sonny's situation becomes dire.

* * *

Paul looked at the ceiling of Will's bedroom, and he sighed and put his arm around Will. They were nestled in his pile of pillows, both naked and Will was sleeping peacefully. Paul still officially lived in the apartment below, but he had spent only a few nights in that apartment since he and Will and reconnected. Will's place had started to feel like home, and gradually Will had started to introduce Paul's presence to Arianna. Now, they often ate breakfast together, and Paul had started to feel like the three of them were a family.

He had only known Will a few months, but during the time Will was writing about Paul for the magazine, they had formed a very strong connection. It was as strong as what Paul felt for Sonny.

Paul glanced down at Will, and he felt a tinge of double-edged jealously. Sonny and Will had obviously formed some sort of dysfunctional connection during Will's captivity, and it concerned Paul enough that he had researched Stockholm Syndrome while Will was working. Paul felt responsible for Will's ordeal, and although he was jealous, he also understood why Will had done what he had done with Sonny. The circumstances were extreme.

Paul was so comfortable in this lush bed with the man he loved beside him and he sighed. Will stirred and then opened his eyes. Paul smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"What time is it?" asked Will.

"About 5:30," whispered Paul who began caressing Will's chest suggestively.

Will groaned softly, and Paul took that as encouragement. Paul shifted so he was on top of Will, his knees on either side of Will's legs held his weight as he kissed Will softly.

"I need to brush my teeth," said Will, but by then Paul was already peppering kisses down Will's chest and belly. Will's cock was hard and glistening as Paul took it into his mouth, swallowing and sucking with as much precision as he could muster. Will muffled his groans with a pillow, and Paul knew he was going to take this to completion. He relaxed his throat and took Will all the way in, then bobbed up and down for awhile. The fingers of Will's free hand ran through Paul's hair, pulling painfully.

Will's groans became more frantic, and Paul continued.

"Going to come," whispered Will as he thrashed beneath Paul. "Don't stop. I'm so close."

Paul didn't stop, and soon Will began to spill into his mouth. Swallowing, Paul used his hand to jerk Will through the orgasm. Then, Paul crawled up and held Will as he recovered.

Finally, Will groggily said "Your turn."

Paul smiled as Will slithered down and without any preamble took Paul's cock fully into his warm mouth. Paul closed his eyes and groaned softly, mindful of not making too much noise. Will swallowed him fully, bobbing up and down leisurely, using his hand at various intervals. Paul relaxed as he felt the tension build and tried to gasp out of warning but soon was overtaken as he spilled into Will's mouth. When Paul was finished, Will crawled up and laid down on Paul's chest. Paul put his arms around Will and sighed. He was almost completely content, but the worry about Sonny crept into his mind. He ran his fingers through Will's hair, and he knew Will was worried as well. If something were to happen to Sonny, it would be a shadow between them the rest of their lives. Paul didn't want that. He wanted a life with Arianna and Will, to be part of their family. So, he and Will needed to find a way to help Sonny.

* * *

_Sonny was kissing Paul. They were a Japanese bathhouse, and it was so warm and comfortable that it was almost womb-like. Outside were the mountains, and the water from the natural hot springs felt like heaven. They sat on a bench in their private bath, and Paul pulled Sonny into his lap._

_"Is it okay if we do this here?" whispered Sonny, afraid to violate protocol._

_Paul grinned mischievously. "We'll be quiet."_

_Sonny sighed and closed his eyes, reveling in the kisses, but when he opened his eyes, he was shocked that it wasn't Paul. Will's blue eyes stared at him. Will hadn't been in Japan…._

Sonny's eyes flew open with the shock that it had been a dream memory. Shock then turned to sadness as he remembered where he was and what had happened. Now, nothing was happening. Dreams were his only escape for the crushing monotony.

Sonny stared at the wall of his cell, half wishing for the torture to return. He supposed a week of solitary confinement since he had seen Chad was a kind of torture. He tried to keep himself busy with meditation, making up number patterns in his head and even singing whatever songs he could remember. The guards put his food through the door hatch twice a day, never saying a word. He would put the empty tray back through the hatch, which was likely the only way the guards knew if he was still alive.

Almost as though he had willed it to happen, the door flung open. Sonny barely got a look at the men because they quickly threw a hood over his head and handcuffed his hands behind his back. They pulled him to his feet and let him out of the cell.

"What's happening?" asked Sonny, knowing he would get an answer.

Instead, one of the guards punched him in the back. Sonny did what they said after that, as they led him out of the jail and put him into a truck or van or something.

This wasn't official. Even under the DiMeras, there were rules and this was against the rules. Sonny swallowed, thinking it must be over. They didn't have enough evidence for a show trial, so the old man was just going to have his revenge. Alex, Uncle Jack and Aunt Jennifer…Abigail. None of them would know what had happened. They wouldn't find a body. He'd just be another of the many disappearances.

He wondered where they would take him, where it would happen and how. Hopefully, they would just shoot him quick, but maybe the didn't want there to be blood. If it were him, he'd order a smothering so there would be less clean up. That would take longer. Sonny sighed. It might take minutes.

He'd find out soon enough. The van had stopped. He heard the door open, and he was pulled out and put on his feet. He walked with his captors and soon the pavement became something else and the air had changed. He was indoors. They walked him inside and then stopped. Sonny heard an elevator door close, then the floor move. Then, a ding.

Maybe they will throw me off a roof. Although with his wounds, Sonny thought that someone might question a suicide.

There was another ding, and the men pushed Sonny out of the elevator. He moved down a hall. Sonny heard what sounded like a door unlock, and then he was pushed along again and shoved to his knees. This is it, he thought, wondering if he would see his mom and dad and brothers or if that was just a fairy tale.

Strange, he thought. The floor beneath his knees was soft.

"Stay quiet," ordered one of the guards as he shoved Sonny all the way down. Sonny was surprised to find that the rug he was on felt soft and lush. He guessed it might be silk, like the ones in Uncle Victor's old place. They wouldn't kill him on a fine rug.

Sonny waited, and the only thing he heard was a door shutting. He wanted to say something, ask what was going on but he realized he was probably alone. He was confused, and more scared than he had been when he thought he was going to die.

He didn't know what to do, so he he waited. It actually wasn't long, maybe a half an hour, when he heard the door open.

"Oh my god," said a familiar voice.

"Is he alive?" said another familiar voice, equally as comforting.

The hood came off and Sonny's eyes flooded with light, and he shut them for a moment, then opened them and let them adjust. He thought maybe he had died because it appeared like Will and Paul were standing above him.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonny blinked, looking up at Paul and Will. "What's happening?" he asked, not sure if he would get an answer.

Will knelt down next to him and put a hand on his cheek. "You're safe now. You're in a safe place, and nobody is going to hurt you from now on."

Sonny closed his eyes hearing this, and his body went limp. He laid his head on the rug.

"I don't suppose they left keys to the handcuffs," he heard Paul say.

Sonny felt someone's hands on his wrists, checking the handcuffs. Will's hands, he thought. "I have some bolt cutters. I'll go get them."

Sonny opened his eyes and he turned to look up and saw Paul, who leaned over. "Can you get on your feet?" he asked. "I can help you up." Sonny nodded and used his leg to push himself up, and Paul's strong arms helped him to his feet. "Come on, there's a comfortable chair over here."

He led Sonny into a simple but elegant living room, that had a few pink and purple toys strewn around. Sonny assumed this must be Will and Arianna's apartment. Paul led him to a leather wing chair, and Sonny sat on the edge. He looked up and saw Will return with the promised bolt cutters.

Will soon cut each cuff off Sonny's wrists, and Sonny started to rub his wrists.

"How do you feel?" asked Will. "You look like hell."

Sonny inhaled. Some of his electrical burns had started to heal, but others had been irritated by his jumpsuit and stayed open. His eye was still swollen, but he could see better out of it. "I'm glad to be free," replied Sonny. "I thought…" Sonny couldn't continue.

Will put a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sorry we couldn't get you out of there sooner. I'm sorry for what they did."

Sonny nodded. He didn't what to think about what they had done, ever again.

"Do you want water?" asked Paul. "To lie down? We have the guest room ready for you."

Will looked at Sonny. "We're supposed to keep you out of sight until you look…more normal. We had to agree to that."

Sonny looked at both of them. "I need to let my brother know I'm all right."

"We thought of that," replied Paul. "We have a new phone for you. You need to connect it to your service, but you should be able to download all your contacts from the cloud."

Sonny nodded. They must have taken his phone, but he didn't remember.

Will came with a glass of water, and Sonny took it and sipped on it. He remembered Will bringing him water in the cabin, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Where's your daughter? Is she all right?"

Will nodded. "She's at daycare today. I'll go pick her up later. She's just fine, and Nick Fallon will never try and take her from her family again."

Sonny felt relief at Will's words. The little girl was safe, and that was very comforting.

"I think you need to lie down," said Paul.

"I want a shower," said Sonny. "Then, I'll lie down. I'm hungry, too."

"We've got plenty of food, anything you feel like. Maybe something simple at first."

Sonny shook his head. "Everything in the jail was simple. I want something spicy."

He saw Will grin. "I think that can be arranged, too."

"Can you stand up?" asked Paul.

Sonny thought he might be able to stand, so he got to his feet. He was wobbly, but he could walk.

"The guest bedroom is this way," said Will.

* * *

Will was very worried about Sonny. He knew he'd look bad, but he looked really god-awful. The trauma he'd been through must have been unspeakable, and Will felt guilty that he couldn't have arranged a release sooner.

Since he couldn't do anything about that, he tried to make Sonny as comfortable as he could. As promised, he had made Sonny a curry dish for lunch, with plenty of spice. Then, Sonny had been able to call his brother and then call Common Grounds and make some arrangements. Will figured Chad had had a hand in the place not being shut down all together, but he kept quiet about that.

Paul had been somewhat restless, wanting to help, so Will had sent him to the pharmacy with an prescription for pain pills. Will hadn't needed to refill it after some minor surgery, but he was glad he kept the bottle.

Sonny was in the guest room, lying down, and Will decided he needed to help heal Sonny's wounds. He got a bottle from the medicine cabinet and went into the guest room.

Sonny had not put back on the orange jail jumpsuit after his shower, and he didn't bother covering up when will came in. He was naked, lying on top of the white duvet.

"I'm got some aloe gel to put on your wounds," said Will. "It will help with healing and make scaring less visible. In the short term, it will sooth the burns."

"Okay," replied Sonny.

Will approached. "Just relax," he whispered.

Sonny did as Will asked, and he turned over on his stomach. Will started to put the cool ointment on Sonny's wounds, of which there were many. It must have stung some of them, but Sonny barely flinched.

Will's hands also intermittently caressed him and touched him in way he hoped was soothing.

"I didn't think anyone would ever touch me like this again," sighed Sonny.

Will leaned over and whispered, "I won't forget this. You let this happen because you wanted Arianna to be safe. I'll never forget that, and when she's old enough, I'll make sure she knows, too."

Sonny choked back a sob. "I deserved it. I deserved what they did."

Will gently turned Sonny on his back and looked at him. "No," he replied. "Nobody deserves this. Nobody, no matter what they've done."

Their eyes met, and Will leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sonny's lips. "You won't ever forget what happened, but you'll learn to cope with it. I promise."

Sonny half smiled. "The last time I was naked in bed with you was more fun."

Will was very relieved that Sonny made a mild joke, and that he remembered what had happened between them. It was a good sign, but he pulled back the duvet on the bed.

"Get under the covers," he ordered. "You need to sleep, and even in your current state, you're tempting."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "You are an amazing liar," he replied but he got under the coverlet and got comfortable.

"We should probably not risk going to your place to get clothes, but we can get some new ones," teased Will. "I'll send Paul out. He's got great taste."

Sonny smiled softly. "I've lost so much weight, I probably need new clothes anyway."

Will heard the front door open, and he knew Paul was back from the pharmacy. "We're in here," he said loudly, and soon Paul appeared in the door.

Paul came into the room, carrying a bottle and a glass of water. "I've got the Vicodin. I think you should take it. It will help with the pain and help you sleep. I've also got some ibuprofen for the swelling."

Sonny sat up, and he took the pills.

"You're safe," said Paul. "We're going to help you get better."

Will looked at his watch. "I'm going to go pick up Ari," he said.

Sonny sat up. "You're bringing here. I must look like a monster," he said. "I'll frighten her."

Will looked at him. "I won't bring her in here at first, but I think you'll find kids can roll with things. Once your eye gets a little better, she'll be fine."

Without even thinking, Will kissed Paul goodbye, and headed out. He noticed Sonny had looked at him oddly, but Will figured Sonny should get used to it. He cared about them both, and at the moment doing something conventional like choosing between them wasn't on his mind.

* * *

Much later that night, Arianna was asleep in her bedroom, and Paul was in with Sonny. Will thought they ought to talk, maybe clear the air between them. He sat down on the living room couch and sighed.

Will looked at his phone, and he saw a text from Chad.

_You're welcome, friend. _

Will smiled. He had made an excellent case to Chad that while Sonny had done Chad a disservice by killing EJ, he had done the world a favor. This wasn't bullshit, and Chad knew it. The two of them had started to hatch some plans for the future that made Will feel hopeful for maybe the first time in his adult life.

Paul emerged into the living room. "He's sound asleep."

"Good," replied Will. "He needs it. I'm sure he only half slept during his ordeal. He'll probably sleep as much as Ari does for the next few days."

Paul sat down on the couch, and he put his arm around Will. Will snuggled up against him. "I could take him to my apartment, if Ari does get scared."

Will nodded. "That's an option, but I think Chad would be more comfortable with both of us keeping an eye on Sonny, making sure he doesn't go anywhere. Besides, Sonny probably hasn't been outside for awhile. We can put him on the balcony and he can get some fresh air. Ari is very accepting. I don't think seeing him will harm her. She likes being around different people."

Paul smiled, and he leaned down and kissed Will. At first it was gentle, but then it became passionate, but Paul broke the kiss. "We should probably talk about him…and…"

Will kissed Paul again. "I love you," he said simply. "Don't doubt that. We'll talk about him, when he gets better, but you should know that."

Paul looked incredibly relieved. "I love you, too."

Will inhaled, and he was happy. He loved Sonny, too, but they could talk about that later.


	24. Chapter 24

_The night before…._

Paul stood in the doorway of the guest room, and he saw that Sonny was under the duvet, propped up on some pillows.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," said Paul coming. "I brought another pain pill, for the night. Will's putting Ari to bed. He usually reads her a story."

Sonny nodded. "I don't know how to thank you…both of you."

Paul entered the room and put the pill on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed. Sonny's physical wounds were bad, but given that Sonny was already scarred from the boat explosion, Paul worried that Sonny wouldn't ever be right again.

Paul had been so angry at Sonny when he had found him at the cabin, but all that had dissipated. Whatever Sonny's crimes had been, he had paid for them.

Paul took Sonny's hand.

"Neither of us could let anything happen to you. We agreed on that, and Will and Chad are close…friends. They're friends that go back to their school days, and Chad was happy to help. I get the feeling he wasn't terribly fond of EJ…so there's that."

Sonny sighed. "I should have quit while I was ahead. You know, everyone tried to talk me out of targeting Will, but I wouldn't listen."

Paul squeezed Sonny's hand. "I know this is going to sound strange, I think it's strange, but Will is kind of glad you didn't quit. He got to see his father, and Nick Fallon is dead. As far as he's concerned, he's better off because of what you did…not worse."

Sonny inhaled an looked at the ceiling. "Will has a strange way of thinking about things."

Paul smirked. "Truer works were never spoken. He thinks I need to forgive you because you were acting out of love and helplessness and guilt."

Sonny looked at Paul. "I don't know what to say."

Paul leaned over and clutched Sonny's hand tightly. "I do forgive you. I can't help it. I remember the way you were…when we met. Somewhere that guy is still inside you, and I want you to find that part of yourself again."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't think there's any of him left."

Paul's heart constricted. "No, it's there. I loved that man, I still do. I see him there, in your eyes. I promise you, we'll find him again."

"You love Will. I saw the way you look at him. I saw it on tv…and I saw it today."

Paul felt a pang of guilt at the pain in Sonny's voice, but he couldn't lie. Sonny was too astute. "I am in love with Will," replied Paul softly, "but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I never stopped. I thought about you all the time. The memories of you and what we had, it kept me going."

Sonny's lip started to quiver, and Paul started to feel bad. Sonny wasn't ready for this. Paul wasn't sure he was ready for this. "Look," whispered Paul. "Let's not think about all this. I'm not going anywhere, and Will's not going anywhere. We're both here, and we're both going to take care of you. You need sleep. So, sleep. We'll talk about all the other stuff later."

Sonny didn't say anything, but he relaxed. Paul kissed the top of Sonny's forehead, and Sonny closed his eyes. Paul turned out the light. "Sleep well," he said and left in search of Will.

* * *

Will had gotten up early, as was his habit. He got Ari up and was feeding her breakfast, making coffee and he decided to make Belgian waffles for Sonny and Paul. He glanced at Ari, who was restless in her high chair. He got her down and she stayed at his side as he prepared coffee the way Sonny liked it.

"We have a guest in the guest room," said Will, pointing toward the door to the guest room.

"Grandma?" she asked.

Will shook his head. Sami had stayed in that room more than once, the last time being only a week or so before EJ's death.

"No," he said. "It's a friend of Daddy's and Paul's. He's got some boo boos, but he's getting better. I'm going to bring him coffee."

Ari looked at him, very seriously. He was never sure how much she actually understood, but they walked toward the guest room.

Will softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Sonny softly.

Will and Ari entered. "Ari," said Will, "This is our houseguest. He did something very nice for you, and so I want you to be nice to him."

Ari toddled over to him, and she smiled.

"Hi Ari," said Sonny softly. Ari grinned in response.

"I brought you coffee," said Will. "Just how you like it."

Sonny sat up and took the coffee and sipped it. "Kona," he said. "Very good."

Will smiled. "I'm not as good as you, but I can make good coffee, especially in my own kitchen. I've also made Belgian Waffles. If you're feeling up to it, you should come out and eat. There's a robe in the closet. I got it at a fancy hotel a few years ago, and I keep it there for guests."

With that, Will turned back and took Ari back to the kitchen. Sonny appeared, dressed in the robe, and he sat down. Ari toddled around the kitchen, playing, and Will brought Sonny breakfast. Sonny's face already looked better than it had the previous night, and Will chatted amiably.

"I'm going to have lunch with my mother," said Will. "Ari and I haven't seen her in awhile, but she's back in town. We shouldn't be gone too long, and Paul will be here to keep you company."

Sonny looked around. "Where is he?'

"Asleep," replied Will. "They used to get him up at dawn, and so he sleeps late when he can. He'll probably be up soon."

Sonny nodded, and then he started eating. Will wondered if he should make it less obvious how close he and Paul were, but Will didn't want to be dishonest. Sonny had a right to know the truth, and the truth was the Will and Paul were settling into a domestic routine.

"He cares about you," said Sonny softly.

"I know," replied Will. "He cares about you, too."

Sonny looked up, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

A few hours later, Will sat at lunch with his mother and his three siblings, who were filled with stories of being on an island off the coast of Italy, swimming and exploring Roman ruins. Will knew what they must have been going through, given their father had only been dead for a few weeks, but they looked like they were coping well.

Will's mother looked like she was coping well, too.

"I've decided we should go to the Bahamas for the weekend. I've rented a house for the weekend, and I want you and Ari to come with me. I've missed her. We've got the DiMera jet all gassed up. You and Ari should come along."

Will stared at his mother. "Didn't you just get back?"

Sami shuddered. "I can't stand being at the old house. EJ's things are still there. It's miserable, so I'm going to have all that stuff taken away while we're gone. Come on, it'll be fun."

Will shook his head. "I've got…some projects I can't be away from. Something I'm working on for Chad."

The fact that Will was harboring the man behind EJ's assassination in his apartment at Chad's behest was something Will wasn't going to mention.

Sami looked at him. "Chad is probably very busy these days. Working on stuff."

Will heard the vague accusation in Sami's voice. Will sighed. "For what it's worth, Chad wasn't involved in EJ's death. He's not thrilled to be the heir apparent."

Sami glanced over at Johnny, who was coloring on his placemat. "I'm sure Johnny appreciates Chad taking one for the team. If the old man wasn't such a pig, he'd see that Allie would be a good heir apparent, but I wouldn't wish that on her."

Will looked across the table at the sibling who most resembled him. There was nothing of the DiMeras in Allie, unlike Johnny and Sydney. She looked exactly like Sami, and her personality resembled Will's at that age. Even the younger Sydney had more of EJ in her.

"Well," said Sami, "the kids miss Ari. How about I take Ari for the weekend. I haven't seen her in so long, she's gotten so big. Then, you could have a weekend off to just relax…and recover from whatever the hell happened to you when I was gone. "

Will looked at her. He hadn't realized she even knew he was missing.

"They tried to keep it from me, but I still have a few friends here and there," she replied. "I was worried, but you resurfaced a couple days after I found out. You want to tell me what happened?"

Will looked at her. "Not really, but we're both fine." Will was thinking about Ari, and he hated the idea of being parted from her again, but perhaps he needed a few days to help Sonny. Plus, she loved her grandmother, and spending time with her uncle and aunts was a good thing.

Will looked at Sami. "Just two days? She'll be back then?"

Sami grinned. "Scouts honor! And maybe you could spend time with Paul Narita without a baby ruining the romantic mood."

Will blinked. Her sources were clearly pretty good.

"You'll have to introduce me when I get back," she said happily. "I've seen him in matches, and he's gorgeous. You're lucky guy."

Will smiled to himself. "Two days," he said, "Or I'll get on a plane and come get her."


	25. Chapter 25

Paul had been prepared for a lot in the next days, but he wasn't prepared for this. He was at a private terminal at the Salem Airport watching his boyfriend hand various bags to his mother with one hand and clutching his daughter with his other. Paul still wasn't sure if Will would actually hand off Arianna to her grandmother, as he didn't look too happy about doing so. Paul didn't blame him, but he also agreed with Will's mother. Will had been through a traumatic time, and he needed to process it without the stress of caring for a toddler.

Meanwhile, Will's siblings seemed to be assessing Paul. Johnny had seen him in gladiator matches, so he was easy to win over. Sydney, the youngest, had been happy to receive some candy from the newsstand. Allie, the little blond girl who resembled Will, wasn't so easy.

"Are you Will's boyfriend?" asked Allie shyly.

Paul smiled. "I am."

Allie looked over at Will. "When I was little, he had a girlfriend. That was Arianna's mother. She's dead. So is my father."

Paul swallowed. "So is mine, my father died before I was born."

Allie frowned at this. "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky to have memories of your dad," he said. "Maybe you'll tell me some when you get back from the beach."

Allie looked up at him. "Do you and Will want to come to beach? I'm sure mom would let you come, if you asked nicely."

Paul smiled, and if circumstances were different he would have been happy to go to the beach. "I wish I could, but Will and I have work we have to do. However, I think I might be able to convince Will to go on the next beach outing."

The little girl smiled. Paul looked over and saw Will finally hand over Arianna to her grandmother. He had tears in his eyes and kissed her goodbye.

"It's two days, Will, and we'll skype you tonight," said Sami impatiently. She then kissed Will on the cheek and beckoned her three younger children. Will and Paul watched as they headed through the gate and out to the small jet that waited.

"She'll be fine," said Paul. "You mother clearly adores her, and you could use a break. You've been through so much, and you to take care of yourself for a couple days." Paul didn't mention Will's houseguest, but Paul figured Sonny was recovering and probably didn't need as much care as Arianna. At least, Paul hoped so.

Will nodded. "We should stop and see Abigail before we go home. Sonny needs to process, too, and maybe a few hours in the apartment alone will be good for him."

Paul raised his eyebrow, wondering if Will had any secrets Sonny might come across. Of course, Paul suspected Will's deepest secrets were locked in his mind. He reached out his hand. "Come on," said Paul. "We can get to the hospital and be home by afternoon."

* * *

Abigail was a few years older than Will, but they had been close as children. He was glad to see her again, though he wished the circumstances hadn't been so grim. She looked well, if tired and sad, and Chad had told Will she was expected to be released the next day. Will was incredibly grateful for all the care she had given Arianna, and he wouldn't ever forget it. He'd see to it that she would face no consequences for Sonny or Ben's activities.

Will made small talk and busied himself by arranging the flowers he and Paul had brought her, although the arrangement paled in comparison to the one Chad had sent.

Will knew Abigail was grieving for her husband, and he reminded himself to tell Chad to back off and give the poor girl some space before pouncing.

Abigail looked at Paul. "So, were you two dating before you came to my house? Is that why you were looking for Will?"

Paul smiled, and he nodded yes. "Not for very long, but I did want to find him."

Abigail shook her head. "I tried to talk Sonny out of it…I really did. God, do you know what happened to him?"

Paul and Will glanced at each other. They weren't supposed to tell anyone yet, not until things cooled down, but Will couldn't leave her totally in the dark. "I've heard he's alive," said Will. "That's all I can say for now, but I promise I'll do everything I can for him. He let me go when she heard about Nick, and if he hadn't…you and Ari might still be with that psycho."

Abigail nodded, and she looked at Paul. "Thank you," she said. "That was some shot you took, and the target deserved it."

Paul looked a bit uncomfortable at the compliment, but he replied. "I don't like killing, but it's always better when the target deserves it."

Will looked at Paul, and he realized that Paul probably had to kill a few undeserving people during his time as a gladiator. Will reached over and took Paul's hand. "We should go," he said. "Abigail needs to rest. If you need any help…when you get back to the house. Let us know. We'll be there."

Abigail thanked them, and they headed home. Will glanced over at Paul, knowing that he had been through so much these past years. Will wondered if any of them could ever really get past all that had happened.

* * *

Sonny sat on Will's balcony, wondering if anyone could see him. He just wanted to soak up a little sunshine before the sun set. He looked down at his coffee, making a mental note to have Will…or Paul stop at Common Grounds to get Sonny's favorite roast.

"I'm going to be up all night," said Sonny to himself as he stared into the cup. He didn't mind, though. He felt like he had slept so much in the last couple days - he never wanted to sleep again.

Sonny heard the front door open, and he got up and went into the apartment. Will and Paul came into the apartment, carrying what appeared to be take out food…and smelled like Thai food. The curry was a dead giveaway.

"You remembered," said Sonny to Paul. Sonny loved curry.

Paul smiled. "Will recommended the place. Says it's the best in town."

Will smiled. "I hope you like spicy."

Sonny nodded.

"We brought wine, too," said Paul, who was unpacking bottles from a bag.

Sonny sighed. "I could use some," he replied and he meant it.

Will gently put his hands on Sonny's shoulders. "Sit down. Let us take care of you, at least for a little while longer."

Sonny smirked. He was already starting to feel a little bored and restless. Since he was about fifteen years old, he had never not has some project in the works, something in his life that needed doing. Now, he was Will's guest and expected not to do anything. He sat down, though, and watched Paul set the table, and Will opened the wine.

"I should start a book. I haven't read a book in months," said Sonny.

Will handed him a glass of white wine. "You can borrow any of mine, and I've got every cable station you can think of. Order whatever you like."

Sonny sipped the wine, which would go perfect with curry and wasn't cheap. Will certainly knew something about living well.

"How long do I have to stay here?" asked Sonny, looking around the posh apartment paid for by DiMera money.

Paul and Will looked at each other. "Not forever," replied Will. "Chad just wants things to blow over. A couple of weeks, at most. We can move you to Paul's place downstairs if you get stir crazy but this place is bigger and has the balcony so you can get fresh air…and I've got the mini-gym here."

Sonny nodded. It was fair enough, a kind of house arrest. He could think of worse places to be trapped, except for the presence of two men that he had…cared for deeply… that were clearly a couple. That was going to make things awkward.

* * *

Later that night, and after the threesome had consumed all the food, drunk two bottles of wine and enjoyed a couple of old action movies. Then, Will and Paul had gone into Will's room, and Sonny had disappeared into the guest room. Will had thought he noticed a bit of sadness in Sonny as he went, but that was to be expected.

Paul had brought a bottle of Champagne and a couple of glasses into the room, and they had gotten into their sleep clothes. They were on the bed sipping the Champagne and gazing at each other. Paul leaned over an kissed Will, and it was lovely, but Will realized that having Sonny in the guest room was even stranger than knowing Ari was in her room. Will just figured he'd need to work through it, even though his mind kept drifting to Sonny, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Paul's mind was wandering in the same direction. Will kissed Paul back and was about to take their glasses and put them on the nightstand when there was a knock on the door.

Will raised an eyebrow at Paul. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Sonny stood there.

"Come all the way in," said Will as he glanced at Paul.

Sonny stepped gingerly into the room. He was also in some nightclothes, borrowed from Will. "I didn't mean to interrupt you," said Sonny, in a tone the implied that he sure as hell meant to interrupt them.

Will got up off the bed. "We were just having a little Champagne before bed. Would you like some?"

Sonny looked at Paul and then at Will. "There's only two glasses."

Will handed Sonny his glass. "I'm willing to share, are you?"

Sonny took the glass from Will and had good a sip as he looked Will in the eyes.

"Sit down," said Paul. "I know…this situation can't be easy for you. You can talk to us."

Sonny sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, his eyes on both Will and Paul, but he said nothing.

Will inhaled, wondering if Paul hadn't clued in to what was about to happen…what Sonny wanted even though Sonny might not admit it to himself. Will had had a feeling what was about to happen would happen, but now that it was about to…he was nervous. Nervous enough to wish he hadn't just given his drink to Sonny. It was silly. He'd had two guys at once before, it's just that those encounters were with professionals…this was different. Will loved Paul, and he loved Sonny.

Will glanced over at Paul, who looked a bit nervous himself. Will reached up and caressed his face then he leaned over and kissed Paul's mouth. Paul responded passionately, exploring Will's mouth with his tongue. Paul also pulled Will down onto his lap, while still kissing him. Will didn't need to look to see if Sonny was watching. Will could feel his eyes, and he could feel Paul possessing him with kisses. Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw that Sonny continued to watch. Will reached his arm out, as he continued to kiss Paul. His hand found Sonny's hand, but Sonny snatched it away.

"I don't…I don't know if I can do this," whispered Sonny.


	26. Chapter 26

Will blinked, and he glanced at Paul. Then, he got out of Paul's lap and crawled over to Sonny.

"Why can't you do this?" asked Will, softly.

Sonny drank down the rest of the Champagne and stood up and put the glass down on the night stand. He didn't say a word, at first, but then he stuttered, "I don't know…I just can't."

Paul inhaled, and Will saw him looking at Sonny. Will thought Paul looked a bit nervous, and he thought maybe he should have broached this subject with Paul before now, but then again, Sonny had interrupted their opportunity to do so.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Sonny," whispered Paul.

Will glanced over at Paul, and then back at Sonny. They were gazing at each other, and Will knew that whatever was between them wasn't over.

"You can also do whatever you want," said Will suggestively.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "This is crazy. I may be a mess, but I'm not this crazy."

Will smirked, but he was pleased that Sonny was resistant. It seemed like someone who would need a little convincing, and it was a good sign that Sonny wasn't being passive. Will plopped down on the pillows on the bed, and he patted the space next to him. "Well, maybe we should just talk for a little while. I just thought maybe we could comfort you a little, make you feel good. Paul and I didn't have some grand plan to seduce you or anything." Will spoke the words as kindly, as he could really didn't want to make Sonny uncomfortable.

Sonny, to Will's mild surprise, got up on the bed. Paul soon crawled over and joined them, and the three were lying against the headboard.

Will turned to Paul, wondering if he should have talked to Paul about this before suggested it, though Paul didn't seem the least bit upset. Paul just wordlessly sipped on his Champagne, looking at Will and Sonny. Will snaked his arm over and took Paul's hand. "What are you thinking, honey?"

Paul and Will's eyes met, and they shared a mischievous smile._ God, I love him, _thought Will. _I love Sonny, too, but Paul and I are completely on the same page here. _

_"_What?" asked Sonny.

Paul glanced at Sonny. "Will knows me well enough to know I'm kind of disappointed in you reluctance, but I'm working hard to respect your feelings."

Sonny looked a bit stricken and moved to get up, but Will gently pushed him back down.

Sonny shook his head. "I should leave you two alone…so you can get on with your night. It's not fair that I'm cock blocking you."

Will laughed. "We were both missing you just now, and you came…like you knew what we wanted. At least, I got a sense that Paul was feeling the same thing that I did…"

Paul grinned, and leaned down and kissed Will's neck briefly. "You are so good at reading people, babe. I knew that when we first met."

Sonny blushed, and he reached for the empty glass of Champagne on the night stand. Paul saw this and got the bottle and filled it.

"Let's take a step back," continued Paul. "Let's just talk and hang out for awhile. No need to force anything, but Sonny…but don't go. It did feel a little empty in here without you." Paul offered some of his Champagne to Will, who drank a big sip.

"So, we didn't ask. Why did you knock on our door?" asked Will casually, "Did you need something?"

Sonny closed his eyes. "I didn't want to hear you two fuck…so I figured I'd kill the mood by asking for a firmer pillow or something," and with that the three of them dissolved into a giggles.

"Wait…what's so funny? You have a toddler, Will. Surely, the baby is a better cock block than me," laughed Sonny.

Will shook his head, and through his laughter, he replied, "Well, she doesn't get out of bed by herself yet and only Paul has ever been here…and we work really hard to be quiet. You wouldn't have heard us."

"Don't look so crestfallen," added Paul, when Sonny he observed the look on Sonny's face.

That provoked another round of laughter, and when it quieted down, Will spoke. "How did you two meet?" he asked. Will wanted to know. They both knew how he'd met the other, but he wanted to know how they began.

Paul and Sonny exchanged glances across the bed, but it was Sonny who started to talk. "We were climbing the same mountain, in Japan. He asked to be my climbing partner, but I was afraid he wouldn't want to be _that_ close if he knew I was gay…so my gaydar was way off."

Paul grinned. "Mine wasn't. I thought you would make a great climbing partner, but that wasn't my real goal…as I think you figured out."

Will looked back and forth between them. "Did you guys have sex the first night you met?"

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Will made me wait a couple of weeks. Total classic date night ending," said Paul, who paused. "How long…before you two…I know it was different circumstances."

"Awhile…" replied Will. "It wasn't until we got to know each other, and it was the night of that big storm."

Paul looked at Sonny. "You hate thunder," he said softly. Will snuggled closer to Paul, whom he figured now got something of picture of how things started in the cabin. Paul possessively put his arm around Will.

"Are you guys tired?" asked Sonny. "I drank coffee all afternoon, so I'll be up for a few more hours."

Will crept his foot over and ran his toe up Sonny's calf, so he could feel the scars on Sonny's leg through the cotton that encased Sonny's leg.

"I can think of a way we can pass the time," replied Will.

"How about a movie?" suggested Paul, gesturing to the big tv that was mounted on Will's wall. Will hadn't even turned the thing on since Paul had started spending the night.

"What kind of movie?" asked Will suggestively.

"Not porn," said Paul, playfully swatting at Will.

Will mock pouted, but then he got an idea. "It occurs to me that neither of you have probably seen any of my documentaries. I know you don't want to see the one about how glorious Stefano is…neither do I, but I made one about a wildlife conservation project run by Peter Blake. He works in Sri Lanka studying Blue Whales. It's not bullshit. He wants to save them. I got to go out on a couple of observation trips with him."

Will smiled to himself. This was one of the happiest projects he'd ever been a part of, and he had wonderful memories from that trip. They whole crew, along with Arianna and a team of babysitters, had flown across the world on a DiMera jet. Will had gotten to document the DiMera wealth working toward something good, a rare something good, in trying to save magnificent endangered sea creatures.

"I'd actually like to see that," said Sonny.

Will smiled and reached across Sonny for the remote. "We shot in 70mm. The footage is amazing."

Paul dimmed the lights, and the three snuggled down to watch.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Finally, a Pillson menage a trois. M-rated material follows. Enjoy!

* * *

In was very late, and Paul padded into the dimly lit kitchen to get a drink of cold water. After the movie was over, the threesome had decided to try and sleep rather than do anything else…and Paul was thinking that anything else would have been more fun and helped him sleep. Sonny and Will were still asleep, but Paul had only managed to doze a bit.

He drank some water, and then turned and saw Will standing there. So, maybe Will hadn't found sleep as easily as as it appeared. Will approached and put his arms around Paul, and Paul leaned down and kissed him.

"Can I get you anything? Are you okay?" asked Will softly.

Paul shook his head, and then he glanced back toward the bedroom. "Is he still asleep?"

Will nodded. "I think he still needs more sleep than he thinks he does. I'm sure he didn't get much real rest while they were holding him."

Paul hated the thought of what Sonny had been through, and he even felt a bit guilty for his part in leading the authorities to Sonny. It didn't make sense, since Paul hadn't known…and couldn't have know what was going to happen, but that didn't matter.

"Are you okay?" asked Will. "I mean with what almost happened earlier."

Paul smiled to himself. He hadn't been a prude before or after his imprisonment, and it would't be the first time he'd have sex with more than one guy at the same time. It was just different because of his feelings, which still needed sorting out. Paul adored Will, loved him, and felt very much like Will's boyfriend, but that didn't stop Paul from longing for Sonny, worrying about Sonny and not wanting Sonny to go anywhere.

"I know you have a lot of history with him," whispered Will. "I also trust in your feelings for me."

Paul looked into Will's eyes. "Why is that? I mean, we weren't together very long before…"

Will hugged him. "Because you looked for me. You came and found me. You worried about Arianna, and you hadn't even met her."

Paul hugged back. They started kissing, passionately. Paul thrust his tongue into Will's warm, waiting mouth. Paul pressed against Will, so their hard cocks touched, with only a couple of layers of cotton between them.

"I need you so much," whispered Will.

Paul groaned and began kissing Will's neck. He wasn't sure what to do. If they went back in the bedroom, and Sonny wasn't up for this…Paul didn't want to go without being with Will, but he also didn't want to leave out Sonny.

"Come on," whispered Will. "Let's go back into the bedroom." Will took Paul by the hand and led him toward the bedroom. Paul was pleased, but nervous, as well.

"What if Sonny… what if he's not ready?" asked Paul.

Will turned. "We won't force him into anything…if he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to. Then, we have each other. We'll just move to the living room couch. He deserves the big bed, don't you think?"

Paul took a deep breath. "Will…I appreciate your throw caution to the wind attitude, I do…but I don't want to lose you."

Will turned back and smiled. "I don't want to lose you either, and I'm not going to. I want you to have everything you want and need…and I know you still care about him."

Paul nodded. Will's words were true, but he was still worried. "Arianna deserves a normal life."

Will took Paul's hand. "She doesn't have one, not since before she was born, but I don't see why another person in her life to love her would be so bad. That said, I'm not really interested in tomorrow right now. Just what the three of us could be to each other tonight."

Paul detected an odd mixture of seriousness an playfulness is Will's voice, and he thought he might try and relax a bit. "Maybe another bottle of Champagne?" asked Paul. "This time, three glasses."

Will grinned.

* * *

Will, along with Paul entered the bedroom quietly, with their own Champagne glasses already half empty. Paul held the bottle, and Will held a third, full glass, for Sonny. They went quietly into the room, thinking they would have to wait until Sonny woke up.

"Where have you guys been?" whispered Sonny. "I was about to send a search party."

"We were in the kitchen…and you didn't miss much," replied Will.

Sonny sat up, and his hair was adorably mussed. He still had a few visible wounds, but even in the low light, Will thought his coloring looked better.

"We brought you some more Champagne," whispered Paul. "Your own glass this time."

Will handed the glass to Sonny, who took a big gulp. Then he took another gulp, and set the glass aside. Will and Paul looked at each other, and quickly finished off their own glasses, putting them on the nightstand as well.

"What are you two waiting for?" asked Sonny. "This bed feels awfully empty without you both."

Will grinned, and Paul smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul, and Will had to resist rolling his eyes.

Sonny nodded, but he didn't move. Will climbed up on the bed crawled over to where Sonny was lying. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Sonny's for a gentle kiss. Sonny didn't respond at first, but then he did. They kissed for a few moments, but then Will broke the kiss. He took Sonny's hands and gently pushed him onto his back. Sonny took a deep breath and put his arms around Will.

"You've got to say it's okay," whispered Will. "I have to know you're okay with this."

Sonny looked at Paul, who had also crawled up on the bed, then back at Will. "I'm scared…but I'm okay with this…I think."

Will smiled and moved toward Paul, he briefly kissed him but then whispered in his ear, "I want you to kiss Sonny, but only if you want to. Do you want to?"

Paul nodded and Will watched him approach Sonny and they began kissing. Will inhaled, feeling a rush of triumph. This was what they all wanted, at least for the moment, and there wasn't any reason he could think for them not to have it. They had all suffered so much, and Will will wasn't about to have some arbitrary choice forced on them.

His body aching with desire, Will eventually moved closer and ran his hand up Sonny's back, caressing him, as Sonny and Paul continued to kiss each other.

Sonny turned to Will and then started kissing him again, this time more franticly. Will felt him tremble a little, and he continued to kiss back. He reached over and clutched Paul's hand, and Paul started to kiss the back of Sonny's neck.

Will reached for the hem of Sonny's t-shirt, and he pulled it up. Sonny got the hint and pulled the shirt over his head. Sonny's beautiful body was still marred with welts, but they didn't detract from Sonny's attractiveness in Will's eyes. In fact, they had the opposite effect.

Sonny reached for Will's shirt, and Will took his off. Then, they both turned to Paul, who took his of with a smile.

Will moved into Paul's arms, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. They kissed again, and then Will whispered into Paul's ear, "I want us to take care of Sonny."

Paul nodded, and they both turned to Sonny. Paul kissed him first, then Will kissed him, then Paul and Will kissed. Will started to feel dizzy, but all the sensations nevertheless were heightened, dreamlike.

Paul pushed Sonny gently onto his back and pulled down his pj bottoms. Sonny's cock was already hard and glistening as Sonny kicked aside the garment.

Will and Paul got rid of the rest of their nightclothes, and soon all three of them were naked. Will wondered what Sonny needed, how they could make him happiest. He looked over at Paul, who was gracefully kissing Sonny's neck, and Will was reminded that Sonny was at one point so consumed with jealousy that he was going to kill Will. Will was probably the only person in the world who understood that impulse, because being loved by Paul was that amazing. If he loved Sonny, and he did, he couldn't deny him that.

Will turned a bit and leaned against the headboard. He pulled Sonny, who was still facing Paul, into his arms. Paul and Will's eyes met, and Will put his arms around Sonny's chest and kissed his shoulder. Paul kissed Sonny's lips and then reached up and kissed Will again. Will gestured to the nightstand, and Paul reached in the drawer for supplies.

"You've missed Paul, haven't you?" whispered Will into Sonny's ear. Sonny nodded furiously, and Will watched as Paul slicked up his fingers with lube and started to open Sonny up. Sonny moaned softly, and Will caressed him gently. He felt a bit of envy watching Paul…wishing he was the one beneath Paul's fingers…then wishing he were the one opening up Sonny, but Will took a deep breath and reminded himself to be patient. There was pleasure in just watching and assisting.

Paul seemed less patient, and soon he put on a condom and positioned himself to enter Sonny.

"Please…" begged Sonny.

Paul smiled and started pushing in, a little at first and then all the way in. Sonny's eyes started to tear, but he made no sign he wanted Paul to stop.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Will. "Both of you."

Paul began to thrust, and he groaned. Will studied his face, and he found the look of pure pleasure he found there, mesmerizing. He wasn't the least bit jealous. All right, maybe a bit of Sonny at that moment, but Paul caught his eyes for a moment and winked at him, and Will felt much better.

Sonny was also enjoying himself, writhing and moaning in Will's arms. Will wanted to help Sonny, so he snaked his hand around Sonny's body and trapped his hard cock and began to stroke firmly. Sonny groaned, and Will continued. Paul also continued his thrusting.

"I'm going to come…" gasped Sonny. He was soon groaning and trembling as he spilled all over Will's hand. Paul pulled out, and he took off the condom and started to jerk himself off. Will shifted out from under Sonny and moved toward Paul. They began kissing again, and Will grabbed Paul's cock and Paul took Will's and they started to jerk each other off as they kissed.

"Don't stop, honey," whispered Paul. Will almost shivered at the words, and he didn't stop. He wanted to make Paul come.

Will also felt Sonny's hand on his thigh, stroking up and down. Will glanced down at him, and Sonny was staring at them with an unreadable expression.

Will also felt himself get close as Paul's expert hand stroked him. He looked at Paul, and Paul understood, picking up the pace. Will felt the tension in his body build and build,he did his best not to abandon Paul, though, and continued to stroke him…but Sonny had his own ideas. He crawled up and started sucking on Paul's cock. The sight was so erotic, that Will shivered and came…and in his euphoria, he pressed against Paul and felt him shiver and groan. The three of them collapsed down on the bed together, with Sonny in the middle. All three men were sticky and sweaty, but Will felt amazing. No, he thought, he wasn't going to worry where this was going. They all needed it, and he was glad they had it.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: More M-rated material...and the boys talk a bit.

* * *

Sonny's eyes opened, and he wondered where he was, then he noticed Paul's arm around him, and that his arm was around Will. He carefully sat up, noticing that it was still dark, and that his lovers were both asleep. The light was very dim in the bed room, but Sonny could still see enough to notice how peaceful Will and Paul looked in sleep.

He knew he shouldn't be shocked by what had happened between the three of them. Considering the circumstances, it was almost inevitable. He sighed, and he tried to make sense of his feelings. He cared for them…loved them both, but in different ways.

Will inhaled and turned, propping himself up on one elbow. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Sonny looked at him. "For the moment, and if I'm not, it's not because of what just happened."

Will blinked, and then he leaned over and kissed Sonny, very gently on the mouth. "I want you to be okay…I wish I could make what happened to you…before when you were being held…I wish I could erase it."

Sonny couldn't understand it. Will should hate him, but he inexplicably didn't. Why? "Will…I don't …you…you should despise me for what I almost did…and I did."

Will grinned. "You're talking to a person who forgave the man who I thought killed my father and forced an unwanted marriage on my mother…forgiving you was easy in comparison to me forgiving EJ."

Sonny sort of understood why Will had forgiven EJ. They had talked about it in the cabin, that Will couldn't be eaten alive by hate…and EJ, for all that he had done to Will and his family, became Will's protector. It was twisted, but it made sense.

Sonny kissed Will again. "I'm not sure I can forgive myself…what could have happened to Arianna…"

"Shhh…" whispered Will. "I know you never would have hurt her, because what the DiMeras did to your family didn't destroy the goodness in you. You may have told yourself it did, I know I did when they destroyed my family, but the goodness…the real me…it lived somewhere inside me…and when I am with Arianna…that's when it surfaces."

Sonny swallowed. "Not just with her," he replied.

In the shadowy light, Will still looked so beautiful to him, and he was one of the few people who truly understood how Sonny felt…and maybe that's why Will had saved Sonny, brought him here to this place where he felt safe and loved.

"Why?" asked Sonny. "I…still don't understand why you could forgive me for what I would have done…"

Will smiled, and he kissed Sonny again. "Don't you know that I'm the person who knows what it would feel like to lose Paul? Don't you know that if someone tried to take him from me…I might go mad…like you did?"

Sonny gasped, and he choked back a sob. Will took him into his arms, and they kissed again and again. Sonny inhaled the smell of Will's body and breath, and he relaxed into his arms. They had so much in common, including loving the same man. How could they not love each other?

Will smiled mischievously at Sonny and he started to pepper kisses down Sonny's chest, tickling the hair there and making Sonny laugh softly. Will tongued each of Sonny's nipples in turn, and Sonny groaned. He glanced over at Paul, and he realized Paul had started to stir. Paul sat up, and he started to watch…for Sonny it was too much, and he closed his eyes. But he soon felt Paul's taut lips on his own, and they kissed as Will's mouth moved lower down Sonny's body.

When he felt Will's mouth around his cock, Sonny groaned into Paul's mouth. Sonny reached down with one hand and ran his fingers into Will's hair, gripping tightly. He put his other arm around Paul's back.

Will's mouth felt heavenly around Sonny's cock, and Sonny threw his head back and moaned. Paul smirked at him, and then Paul slithered down Sonny's body. Will let go of Sonny's cock, and Sonny watched at the two men kissed for a moment, then Paul started swallowing Sonny's cock.

Will looked up at Sonny, smiling with mischief before watching Paul do his work on Sonny. Then, Will got up and retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Sonny wondered if he could take Will's cock, or if he was too sore from earlier with Paul, but to his surprise…great surprise, he watched as Will started to open up Paul.

Sonny gasped, and he almost came in Paul's mouth, but he held back…Paul had never…he hadn't ever bottomed with Sonny. Paul continued to suck Sonny off, but he shifted a little bit raising himself on his knees.

Will put on a condom and lubed himself up. Paul's pace, the rhythm of his mouth changed on Sonny as Will pressed forward.

"Do you like that?" whispered Sonny.

Paul nodded furiously, letting Sonny go and Will started to thrust. Sonny sat up, and reversed position so he could kiss Paul on the mouth, briefly tasting himself there. Will saw this, and he pulled Paul upright so both men were on their knees and Will continued to thrust into Paul's body. Sonny leaned over and he took Paul's cock into his mouth and used his hand to stroke.

"God," grunted Paul, "I'm going to come."

Sonny started working Paul furiously with his hand, soon Paul shuddered and came…and Sonny felt warm ejaculate all over his face. Sonny held Paul as Will thrust more, and then Will shuddered and groaned, clutching frantically at Paul.

Meanwhile, Paul crawled down and started sucking on Sonny's cock again, and very quickly…very quickly, Sonny came into Paul's mouth. Paul swallowed completely…just like he always did before he collapsed down on the bed.

Will went to the bathroom, and he retrieved a couple of damp towels for them to clean up with. Soon, they were lying in each other's arms, this time with Paul in the middle.

Sonny was very happy, but he felt a little trepidatious as he glanced over at Will. This is what Will had wanted, probably planned for…but something this wonderful couldn't last. Sonny was sure of that.

Will smiled at him, and he leaned over and kissed Sonny on the cheek. "Did he always worry this much?" asked Will.

Paul smiled and cuddled close to Sonny. "Yes," Paul replied. "Always thinking the worst."

Will reached across Paul's chest to hold Sonny's hand. "We'll have to work on that."

* * *

The next morning, Paul got up before Will or Sonny and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He knew how particular Sonny was about his coffee, but he also knew just how Sonny liked it brewed.

First, Will emerged from the bedroom, wearing only a pair of sweatpants that he had pulled on. He approached Paul from behind and put his arm's around Paul, kissing his neck.

"Good Morning," whispered Will. "How are you feeling?"

Paul smiled to himself. "A little worn out, but I'm terrific. In fact, even with all the craziness…I'm happy." Paul paused. "Are you?"

Will moved to the refrigerator. "Me? I"m wonderful. I simultaneously miss Arianna, and I find having a break from her heavenly. Plus, I'm glad to have you and Sonny here."

Paul nodded. "Do you think Sonny's happy? About what happened?"

Will shrugged. "I hope so. He seemed to enjoy himself, but I don' t know if Sonny is ever really happy."

Paul heard genuine regret about that in Will's voice. Paul found himself regretting it, too. "I think we should try and make him happy…both of us, if we can. I know it's unorthodox, but I want to try."

"So do I," said a voice from the kitchen door. There stood Sonny, hair mussed, but looking rested. Paul also noticed his wounds had healed so much they were barely visible.

Will took a deep breath, "Then maybe we should all have some coffee and talk."


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Thanks for your patience! The mean and cynical way that my OTP, Wilson, ended kept my muse at bay for awhile, but I am back!

* * *

Sonny had actually made the coffee to his own exacting standards, and the threesome sat at Will's kitchen table making awkward small talk.

Finally, Sonny took a deep breath. "Look," he said softly, "I appreciate you two wanting to help me. Make me feel better and all that, but I'm not blind. I can see how much you two love each other. I saw it the video of you two…the way you look at each other. I saw it last night. I can't interfere with that. I'll step aside."

Almost in unison, Will and Paul breathed "Nooo…"

Will grabbed Sonny's hand, and he shook his head. "Don't be so conventional. We both missed you terribly, and I don't see why the three of us can't love each other. Paul and I haven't discussed it exactly, but I know he loves you…and …so do I."

Sonny almost pulled his hand away from Will, but he didn't want to. It's just that Will and Paul were right for each other, but Sonny was a wanted criminal, at least he thought he was. He wasn't sure what the police knew, but he knew that he'd be running for the rest of his life. Will and Paul could stay here and respectably raise Will's daughter together.

Sonny turned to Paul, who reached over and took Sonny's free hand. "I'm with Will," Paul whispered, although tentatively. "We've all experienced too much loss in our lives. Why should any of us lose each other because of conventions?"

Sonny reluctantly pulled away his hands from both of them, and he sighed. "What about Arianna? Doesn't she deserve a normal life?"

Will shrugged. "After what happened to her mother, he life will never be normal. If both of you can promise me that you'll learn to love her separate from me, and if one of you leaves me, you won't leave her life…then I can't see how she wouldn't benefit from having her Daddy and he Uncles Paul and Sonny raising her."

Paul leaned over and smiled."I'm not leaving, but of course. If I'm her stepdaddy, legal or not, it's forever."

Sonny was touched by the eagerness in Paul's voice. In truth, this arrangement might not last, but if he learned to love Arianna - he'd love the little girl forever. "Same here."

Paul laughed softly. "It'll be like a gay version of Full House. We could even move to San Fransisco."

Sonny smiled, really smiled, at the joke. He had almost forgotten that hokey sitcom from his childhood, from before everything went to hell. Sonny didn't want to broach the subject yet, but he wanted Will and Paul to be the public couple. He was too dangerous. He could just be their friend, as far as everyone knew. Sonny thought he could live with that.

Will grinned. "Let's make some real breakfast. As for everything else, we will talk through logistics, but both of your should consider this place your home. It was always way too big for just Ari and I but I wanted the garden for her."

Just then, Will's phone beeped. "It's my mother," he said. "She's inviting Paul and I to dinner at her place to hand off Arianna tomorrow."

Will noticed Paul glancing at Sonny. "You two have to go, obviously," said Sonny emphatically. "I'm not supposed to be here, and you two are the public couple for now."

Will nodded. Sonny was right. He leaned over. "When it comes to my mother, more often than not you're in the luckiest position here."

Sonny smirked. He'd heard stories about Will's mother over the years, including that she was the one person that made EJ DiMera quake in his boots.

Paul sighed. "On the bright side, we have more than twenty-four hours left to enjoy ourselves. However shall we pass the time?"

Sonny felt his face get warm. He was used to sex, but there was something about this menage a trois thing that made him feel shy.

Will looked at his watch. "In between bedroom time, we need to go shopping for clothes and other stuff for Sonny. I need to make some work calls…and check on Abigail."

Paul leaned forward. "I'll go to the town square and shop, and you can visit your cousin in the hospital. Sonny can stay here as ordered."

Sonny nodded. He wanted to work out and maybe read a bit on the balcony. He was already getting a bit stir crazy, but he knew it would be awhile before he could leave. "If Chad says I can't ever leave, you guys have to promise to smuggle me back to Smith Island. Or better yet, London."

Will smiled. "Patience. I have a feeling things will get better for you, sooner, rather than later."

* * *

At that very moment, Stefano was explaining to Chad how young Abigail Devereaux was in line to inherit some Irish land that could prove strategically important for a military base. Chad was fascinated because Stefano had never approved of any of his girlfriends, but he had been enthusiastic about the young widow.

"She has no idea she is even in line to inherit the land," said Stefano.

"I would imagine grieving the horrible loss of her husband is foremost on her mind," replied Chad, who couldn't believe that he was still surprised at his father's capacity for insensitivity.

Stefano was about to say something, but then he started having shortness of breath. He couldn't talk all of a sudden, and his face turned white. Chad calmly got out his phone and called for the imperial guard. They would transport his father to the hospital, but they wouldn't be able to help.

The poison was undetectable, and thus Nick Fallon's last bit of influence on the world was to make it a better place. That was irony if he ever heard it.

Chad texted Will:

"Dad not well. Wrecked. Need you at the hospital, bro!"

Will responded:

"Already at the hospital with Abi. Meet you in ER? You will be okay."

Chad smiled a little, and he knew Will would be there for him. He always was, and now more than ever, Chad needed Will's skills. It would take time, but they would undo the damage the old man did to the world.


End file.
